Justin & Alex
by smithsbabe65
Summary: AU fic. Plot based on the 2009 film "Daniel y Ana". Story of a kidnapping, forced sex and the devastating aftermath. Not a warm and fuzzy story. Jalex. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Recently inspired by the Spanish language 2009 film _Daniel y Ana_ (now streaming on Netflix if you're so inclined to see it) I've decided to take a crack a writing a Jalex fic. The movie itself depicts the true-life story of a brother and sister that were kidnapped at gun-point, taken to a remote location where they were coerced by their captors to have sex with each other in front of a video camera.

Needless to say the experience irrecoverably changed the dynamic of the siblings' relationship forever and not for the better. The brother became anti-social and increasingly sexually obsessed with the sister. So much so that he even attempted (rather lamely) to kill his sister's new husband toward the end of the film.

While watching this movie I couldn't help thinking how this plot line might make a great Jalex story. A few words of caution before you read on though- the subject matter will be a very mature with graphic depictions of incest, violence and rape. So if any of this is not your cup of tea you should turn back now.

I also wanted to mention that this is my first try at a _WoWP_ fic. Furthermore it will be a bit AU and more loosely on the plot of the aforementioned film rather any canon _Wizards_ story lines.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter One**

_April 3rd, 2015_

"Mom, don't you think the hem needs to be a little shorter?" inquires the exuberant but clearly annoyed bride-to-be. For the last hour she's been arguing with her mother about the latest alterations to her wedding dress.

The dark-haired 22 year-old beauty is currently swathed in a cream-colored frock comprised entirely out of lace and chiffon. While perched atop an upholstered ottoman she expels a frustrated sigh as she tries to appraise her reflection in the three-way mirror directly behind her with a critical eye.

Meanwhile, her beleaguered mother kneels below trying mark the correct measurements of her daughter's dress. It's a tricky endeavor for Theresa Russo since her lovely yet impatient daughter; Alex keeps fidgeting about, making it nearly impossible to avoid getting pricked by pins.

"No peeking, Alexandra. Not until I'm finished!" admonishes the older woman. Reluctantly, Alex obeys with an eye roll as she makes an abrupt about-face.

Alex Russo is in a very bad mood and she can feel the beginnings of migraine coming on. Great. Not only is she hot, tired and extremely uncomfortable, her legs have developed a cramp from standing on the ottoman for too long.

_Forget water-boarding, being stuffed into this monstrosity, like some oversized tamale is pure torture, _she mentally grouses.

Despite outwardly appearances, Alex Russo is still a tomboy at heart. So normally she wouldn't be caught dead in such an ornate girly-girl gown. But as Theresa Russo's only daughter she's ill-fated to wear the same horrendous Princess Di inspired nightmare her mother did on her own wedding day.

She sighs pensively. If she had had her way, Alex would have conjured up a stylish Vera Wang-_esque_ creation instead with just a flick of her wand.

However, that plan didn't go over too well when her older know-it-all brother, Justin caught her last week down in the lair poised over last month's edition of _Modern Bride _with her wand at the ready. Alex was just moments away from pulling the dress of her dreams right out the pages of the magazine. But she was foiled, yet again, by her goody-goody brother when he reminded her about family, tradition and not breaking Mom's heart. It was the guilt trip to end all guilt trips, proving once again what a major dork-face Justin really is.

_God, I swear that man was a Jewish mother in another life_, Alex thinks exasperatedly.

In the next instant she is abruptly wrenched out of her musings of her life-long nemesis when her mother suddenly snaps at her, "Alexandra Margarita Russo, if you don't stop moving, I swear to God I'm going to stick you with one of these pins! Now hold still so I can finish marking the hem."

"_But Mom_," she starts whining, briefly reminding Theresa of the petulant little girl she once was. "You need to make it shorter otherwise I'll just trip over myself when Dad walks me down the aisle. You wouldn't want me to do that in front of all of our family and friends, right?

"Not to mention that Mason will probably step all over the bottom of this frilly thing when we have our first dance. It's bad enough the man can't 'bust a move' like a normal person. Do we really need to add to his embarrassment – or mine?"

As she hurriedly fastens the last of the pins to the folded edge of the garment, Theresa reassures her, "_Mija_, this dress was designed so that your feet don't show. That way you'll look as if you're gliding gracefully across the floor, like a beautiful swan. Not trudging across it like a herd of wild buffalo. Trust me, it'll be fine."

Finally, to Alex's relief, she watches her mother let go of her handiwork. And as the voluminous skirt cascades back down to its proper length the anxious young woman swivels back around toward the looking glass. As the amended reflection in the mirror slowly comes into view both mother and daughter gasp simultaneously.

Alex smiles broadly, her brown eyes glinting with delight as she admires this latest rounds of alterations. Not only had her mother taken up the hem, she also had modified the sleeves from their original 1980's over-embellished poofy-ness to a more contemporary capped sleeve look. The bodice had also been taken in to give Alex a more tapered hourglass silhouette. Lastly, the new and improved décolletage manages to tastefully showcase her perky bosoms in the most flattering way.

"Well, what do you think?" asks an expectant Theresa.

If the Cheshire cat grin being cast into the reflective surface of the glass is indicative of her daughter's feelings, then it is plainly obvious to Theresa that her baby girl is more than pleased with her efforts.

Unexpectedly, Alex reaches out to her mother quickly pulling her into a grateful hug. "Oh, Mom, thank you so much! I _love_ it!"

Theresa holds her child tightly to her. With the last hour's nit-picking long forgotten, her heart fills with love. "Do you really like it?"

Alex pulls back a little to look her mother in the eye, "Mom, would this face lie to you?"

Theresa tries open her mouth to immediately respond, but Alex hastily interrupts, "Uh, don't answer that."

Theresa just smiles back at her daughter. She can hardly believe it. This beautiful young bride standing before her was once her trouble making little girl. She gets all teary-eyed just thinking about it.

"Oh, Mom, don't cry," Alex says worriedly. "I love the dress. It's the most wonderful wedding gown I've ever seen and I am proud to wear it, I swear."

"Better than Vera Wang?" asks an unheralded yet familiar male voice.

After retreating from her mother's arms Alex's eyes cast a level gaze in the direction of the intrusive sound. Sure enough, her suspicions are confirmed when she finds herself staring into the smug face of her elder brother, Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo.

As he casually leans against the door frame of his mother's sewing room, Alex can't help noticing his rather self-satisfied expression. It really pisses her off the way Justin unflinchingly glances back at her as his gray-green eyes dancing merrily with mischief.

Keeping her balance on the makeshift pedestal, Alex sweeps her long hair back over her shoulder as she strikes an almost regal pose. Her eyes, dark and flinty, stare her brother down like the peasant she thinks he is. So what if he's graduating from Columbia with honors next month? Her upcoming nuptials are more important damn it! And far as she's concerned her wedding to Mason Greyback will be the event of the season if not the year. And it'll be her time to shine. So Justin better watch it or she'll see to it that he gets a nasty case of the crabs and not the venereal kind.

Besides, Alex won the fucking wizard competition. An accomplishment she still likes to lord over Mr. _Summa cum Laude_ whenever he's being extremely obnoxious, like right about now.

"Can it, egghead. Can't you see Mom and I are having a moment here?" she sneers.

However, much to her chagrin Justin remains surprisingly unflappable despite the affront to his ego. He probably knows better than most that as the Big Day fast approaches, Alex's nerves will just make her even more prickly than usual.

So he simply smiles at his kid sister and says, "Whatever you say, Alex."

Then before he walks away he gives her a meaningful look as he tells her, "You look beautiful, by the way. Mason's one lucky guy. Well, gotta run. I'm meeting Juliet for dinner. Later."

"Oh, don't forget to remind her about the fitting tomorrow. She and Harper have to be at Lucia's Bridal at 6 o'clock sharp!" Alex hurriedly calls out.

"That's good since sundown is at 5:45. Don't worry, I'll tell her," Justin promises his sister. Then with a wry little grin he adds, "You know the girls aren't exactly thrilled with their bridesmaid dresses."

"Why?" Alex asks displaying an expression of pure innocence.

Justin chortles a bit. Alex may have the face of an angel but her halo is slightly bent by her devilish ways.

"Because purple makes Harper look like Barney the Dinosaur. And Juliet complained that the color does no favors to her already pale complexion."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're dating a re-animated corpse," she argues. "And as for Harper, well she'll just have to get over that overwhelming urge to sing the '_I Love You, You Love Me' _song!"

"Alex! That's not very nice," Theresa reprimands her daughter for her sharp remarks.

Justin holds up his hands in a gesture of appeasement as he addresses his mother, "Its okay, Mom. We all know how Alex will do anything to be the center of attention. Even if it means making her best friend and _my_ girlfriend commit fashion suicide."

Titling her head toward Alex, Theresa left eyebrow quirks up as she murmurs, "Well...he does have a point."

Incensed by the fact that her mother has taken Justin's side, yet again, Alex places her hands on her hips and cries out, "Mom! Hello, I'm the _bride_. And besides isn't there a rule or something that says I have the right to look better than everybody else on _my_ wedding day?"

lllll

Justin, who is amused by his sister's rant, quickly glances down at his watch. As much as he would love to keep picking on Alex, he is definitely running late for his date with Juliet.

Walking up to his mother, he pecks her on the cheek. "Sorry, Mom. I can't keep Juliet waiting."

He then dares to look at his sister whose face has taken on a lovely shade of red. She's still angry and staring daggers him. And he can't help thinking just how _adorable_ she looks when she's mad at him. He's momentarily taken in by those pouty lips and the dark fathomless pools of brown that make a man want drown in them.

_Stop it, Justin_, he chastises himself when he realizes where his mind just wandered off to.

The former wizard panics as the repressed attraction he holds towards his younger sister rears its ugly head. He does his best to push it to the back of his mind where it belongs. Justin wishes he could trounce on his illicit passion and stamp it out of existence once and for all. So far all attempts to do just that have failed.

If truth be told, Justin Russo has always felt more than just brotherly affection towards Alex. The inherent over protectiveness and the overwhelming need to be her hero and savior was ever-present - it still is. And no matter how many times she's prank-ed him, made fun of his nerdy tendencies or botched up a spell, Justin still strove to be there for her no matter what.

But then somewhere between the sunset of childhood and the dawn of adolescence _something_ had changed in him. Something wrong and forbidden had taken root in his heart effectively blurring the fine lines between familial love and the first stirrings of lust.

Perplexing yet irresistible feelings of longing and barely contained desire had fueled his masturbatory fantasies and were the cause of his nocturnal emissions. When his Dad, Jerry found out what was happening, he kindly told him that it was perfectly natural for boys his age to have wet dreams. His father had meant well. He really did. But his little pep talk did nothing to keep Justin's guilt from gnawing away at his insides. Justin Russo knew that there was _nothing_ natural about dreaming of fucking your sister.

Determined to maintain his _good guy _image, he did everything he could to keep his thoughts away from Alex. Justin threw himself into his academic and wizard studies to keep his obsession in check. He dated girl after girl, each one weirder than the last, in the hopes that their individual eccentricities would somehow distract him from his sister's charms.

And for a time his efforts had paid off until Puerto Rico...

Thinking back he still can't believe how he almost spilled his guts and confessed his love to Alex in front of that stupid campfire. God only knows how many times since that trip he's actually contemplated going on another quest for the Stone of Dreams. Justin knew _exactly_ what he wanted to wish for. But pangs of guilt and cowardice prevented him from going after the one thing he wanted most in this world- his sister, Alex.

Now it's much too late. Since he is no longer a wizard, he's powerless to stop the inevitable. Justin and Alex are not kids anymore. And as much as it pains him she belongs to someone else now. So does Justin. It's as it should be, it's the natural order of things. Brothers and sisters grow up and grow apart to lead separate lives all the time. He knows this. Therefore, Justin has resigned himself to what he cannot change.

Yet, as Alex's wedding day inches ever closer, why does Justin feel like he's about to lose the most important thing in his life? He shouldn't feel like this, it's wrong and it's not fair to Juliet, the woman he now shares his life with.

Thus the right thing, the _only_ thing left to do is to continue suppressing these feelings that threaten to breach the walls of his self-control. What other choice does he have?

Ashamed of his incestuous pondering, Justin suddenly wrenches his eyes away from his sister before promptly turning his back to her.

"Bye, Alex. I'll call you tomorrow," he grumbles as he all but runs out of the sewing room.

lllll

As she watches Justin's retreating back disappear down the hallway, Alex is touched by his earlier compliment yet confused by his hasty exit. She had seen that lost look in his eyes. The one he always gets when something is bothering him. Oh, he tried to hide it of course. But Alex is too quick and surefooted to let anything get past her sights.

For now she tables her worries. It's been a long day and all she wants is hot shower and the comfort of Mason's arms around her. She'll have all day tomorrow to come up with a plan to discover what's got her anal retentive brother's panties all in a twist.

One way or another she's determined to get him to open up to her.

So for now Alex Russo keeps up a facade of casual indifference by acting like she's not fazed in the least by her brother's troubles.

"Okay, _mija_, you can take the dress off now. _Cuidado_ with the pins." Her mother's warning shakes Alex out of her private thoughts.

After she steps off the ottoman, Alex begins to remove the garment as her mother looks on.

"You know, Justin is right. When Mason finally sees you in this dress, he'll know just now lucky he is."

"Pftt, well yeah, Mason _should_ feel lucky. He's marrying _me. _If that's not luck I don't know what is."

"_Mija_, marriage is more than luck," Theresa Russo gently reminds her only daughter. "It's about understanding, mutual respect and lots and lots of patience."

"Is that the secret recipe that's kept you and Daddy married all these years?"

Theresa places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Sighing wearily she responds, "I love the man to death, you know I do. But your father can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"Wow, you don't say?" Alex exclaims with feigned wide-eyed indignation.

Deep down she knows if there is ever an award the World's Most Mortifying Parents both Mr. and Mrs. Jerry Russo would share those honors.

Meanwhile, unaware of her daughter's inner thoughts, Theresa continues with her reverie, "Thank God I was blessed with the patience of a saint. Otherwise we would've been divorced in less than a year."

Amused by her mother's perpetual vanity Alex can't help but chuckle.

_TBC_

A/N: Okay, that was chapter one. Things seem rosy now with the wedding talk and all. But again I caution that the next chapter will be dark, graphic and not very pleasant. So it's not too late get off of this crazy train.

For those few brave souls that wish to venture on, then all can I say is strap yourselves in good and tight because this story is only going to get bumpier from here on out.

Reviews are certainly appreciated and will be replied to. I crave feedback so don't be afraid to give me some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter Two**

_April 5__th__, 2015_

"Hey, Count Dorkula, wait up."

The second Justin Russo hears his sister's husky voice behind him, he ceases all attempts to escape through the Waverly Sub Station's double doors.

Whirling back around, he faces her with furrowed brow to ask irately, "What do you want, Alex?"

Usually, he doesn't mind when she calls out to him, since there's the strong possibility that she's about to solicit his help for one thing or another. But right now he's in no mood for one of her madcap adventures. Especially when there is still some serious work to be done around their parent's sandwich shop.

lllll

_Earlier..._

Their father, Jerry had called Justin first thing this morning in a complete panic. Hearing his dad's frantic voice blasting in his ear at that ungodly hour had summarily roused the soon-to-be college graduate from a troubled sleep. Justin had spent the night at Juliet's hoping for a temporary reprieve from his nightly torment, but it never came. Ever since Alex had moved back to the family loft, after the debacle with Gorog 4-years ago, sharing a roof with his sister was becoming more difficult by the day.

"Yeah, Dad what is it?" Justin had inquired with a raspy, groggy rumble.

The Russo family patriarch had then begun to unashamedly and desperately beg his eldest and most capable progeny to come back home to help him install the shop's new ice-machine.

"I'd ask Max to help, but you know how he is around tools," Jerry sheepishly admitted.

Justin knew first hand what his father had meant. Enthusiasm and good intentions notwithstanding, his baby brother, Max was a complete disaster in all things requiring a keen mechanical aptitude.

Despite his own reservations about Max, Justin had balked over the idea of having to spend his first day off in weeks tinkering around with an appliance. He was bone tired and aggravated by the vividly erotic dreams that had prevented him from getting a decent night's rest. Justin had tossed and turned as images of his delectable little sister had infiltrated his subconscious mind, teasing him, tempting him to fall into sin. And in his dreams he'd given in, like he always did, not caring for the state of his immortal soul. All that had mattered to him was finally taking possession of _her,_ the bewitching temptress that haunted his days as well as his nights- _Alex_.

It was always Alex...

_...Alex. Oh God. _

_She had indeed been a vision last night. His fevered imagination had depicted her as a wanton wood nymph, subjugated and compliant to his every whim. Her eyes, dark and filled with desire, had gazed up at her brother as she rested on her knees before him. _

_Justin, in turn had been naked and trembling, his engorged manhood throbbing for her attentions. A cry of sweet pleasure had escape him when he felt the sting of her red-painted nails rake down the skin of his taut thighs right before she took him into her warm wet mouth..._

"_Jesus Christ_," Justin suddenly groaned into the receiver of his cell. The last thing he needed was a replay of the graphic images of defiling his very own sister while he was on the phone with their Dad. It was bad enough he had woken up with a raging hard-on, there was no need to exacerbate the situation further.

"Are you all right, son?" Jerry Russo's concern came through loud and clear, finally jarring his eldest out of his sick, twisted thoughts.

Expelling a deep sigh of remorse Justin resumed to speak into the phone. "Sorry, Dad," he apologized. He then went onto explain, "I'm just really tired today. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was studying for finals."

God, he was such a fucking liar, spewing untruths almost as smoothly as Alex does. And that's when the overpowering guilt set in. When did Justin Russo become such a deceitful and loathsome person?

_What kind of man lusts for his sister and then lies to his father?_

_The same one that leads on an unassuming Juliet into believing that he's still in love with her when nothing can be further from the truth. _

Ignoring the exhaustion of his sleep-deprived body, Justin heeded his conscience's demand to redeem himself immediately. So with practiced ease he down shifted quickly into Dutiful Son Mode summarily allaying his father's anxieties if not his own. "Don't worry about it. Let me grab a shower and I'll be right over."

Once he had arrived at the Sub Station, Justin soon discovered that he was going to have a hard time re-plumbing the new waterlines to the ice-machine. As it turned out Jerry had purchased the required three-fourths inch copper tubing. However, all of the connectors and adapters were one inch in diameter. So Justin, still compelled by the voice of his inner Jiminy Cricket, had volunteered to drive to the hardware store to get the right fittings for the job at hand.

But as he tried to bustle out the door, that's when Alex's pleading voice had halted his steps.

lllll

_Presently..._

Alex is in a desperate hurry to get downtown. She's supposed to meet with the wedding planner in less than twenty minutes to discuss the flower arrangements and center pieces. But with her car still in the shop for brake repair, and no desire to brave New York City's public transit, her only option is to sweet talk her nerdy, older brother into giving her a ride.

"Listen, I was wondering if you could give me a lift. I have an appointment and I'm running really late."

Her lips curl up into a pretty little smirk when Justin lifts up a small brown paper sack and jiggles it in front of her face.

"No can do, _Bride-zilla_," he gruffly rebuffs her. "I'm kind of busy here. I'm on my way to Greenwald's Hardware to exchange these fittings for Dad."

Ignoring her brother's blatant refusal, Alex happily claps her hands. "That's perfect!" she chirps as she quickly grabs her handbag before making a beeline for the exit.

Bewildered by his sister's brash assumptions, he unwillingly follows her out the door to find his silver Toyota Prius which is currently parked down the street.

"What is?" he mindlessly asks as Alex boldly leads the way. She has no idea that she's just given Justin a perfect view of her cute little ass. Those black skinny jeans she's wearing like a second skin accentuates her every curve. And as she sexily sways her hips to and fro, a quiet groan born of pure want slips past his lips.

Shockingly, Alex suddenly swivels her head back to look at him. And for a brief instant, Justin fears he's been caught red handed. To his relief though, she appears to be oblivious to his outright ogling when she gives him a brilliant smile.

"You can drop me off at Michel's. It's on the way," she casually tells her brother and now personal chauffeur.

Meanwhile, Justin's eyes widen to disproportionate dimensions as he sputters in disbelief. Michel's Wedding Emporium is nowhere near the hardware store. In fact it's clear across in the opposite direction. To make matters worse he knows that the wedding coordinator's base of operations is located in a very shady part of town.

For this reason alone Justin still harbors reservations regarding Alex's decision to use Michel's services. Unfortunately for the concerned older brother, the oily looking nuptials impresario works cheap. And since Jerry Russo, the King of All Skinflints, is paying for this wedding, cut-rate prices are his father's only concern.

lllll

Approximately seventeen minutes later Justin and Alex are in a heated argument about the former's sense of direction.

"You missed the turn again, _genius_!"she bellows at her brother as her dainty hands gesticulate wildly at some random street corner.

"Stop yelling at me!" Justin hollers back. Alex's shrilly complaints have him seething. Angrily, his long fingers tighten their grip on the steering wheel of his hybrid as he tries to pay attention to the road ahead. They're clearly lost. And each one blames the other for their current predicament.

"Look, after the next stop light, I'll make a U-turn, okay?" he tries to say soothingly.

But Alex isn't having it. She's tense, queasy and above all very, very late. And it's all Justin's fault. If he had used his GPS device, like she had told him to do, then they wouldn't be in the mess right now. Alex loved her brother, she really did. But sometimes his know-it-all attitude really tries her patience.

Crossing her arms across her chest she huffs rather hotly, "You said that three stops back! And we're still nowhere near Michel's."

"As matter of fact..." she trails off just then when she finally allows her inquisitive eyes to survey their current location. From what Alex can tell they seem to be on some desolate thoroughfare far from any recognizable landmarks or street signs. "...where the hell are we?"

As she starts to take in more of her surroundings, Alex Russo is quite dismayed by what she sees. Did this neighborhood always look this scary and foreboding? Grant it, she'd only been to Michel's once before when she and Mason had put down the initial and non-refundable deposit for their special day. Admittedly though a case of borderline ADHD may have prevented the extremely excited girl from paying too much attention to what was around her.

But now as she takes a really good look at the actual environment, the streets of this unfamiliar borough, with its grimy aged edifices and adjoining sidewalks, appear to be practically deserted. A chill runs down her spine when she notices there's not a soul in sight. In fact even the few filmy storefront windows within the general vicinity seem to be devoid of life.

Justin, who has already pulled up to the nearest traffic signal, is now waiting patiently for the light to turn green. He slightly turns in his seat to look at his wary sister as he scoffs, "I don't know where we are. _You_ were the one who gave me these crazy directions!"

Alex is about to nastily retort but the rejoinder is instantly snuffed out by the unexpected _tap-tap-tap_ on the driver's side window. When she looks over, she suddenly gasps at the sight of a masked man, armed with a hand gun. When she notices its steely barrel jutted up against the glass and pointed at Justin's head, she shivers with trepidation.

"_Roll down the window!_" the assailant commands in a booming voice.

Peering at her brother, Alex cries out, "Oh my God, Justin. We're being car jacked. What do we do?"

Nervously, Justin licks his dry lips as he tries to think of a way out of this quandary. His first priority, of course is his sister's safety.

"Don't panic, Alex," he tries to reassure her. "I'll take care of this."

When she sees the out-and-out determination in his gray-green eyes, she believes him.

But then when a second masked man appears on her side of the car, Alex starts to hyperventilate, sheer terror accelerates her heartbeat. Yet in spite of her fright, she slips her right hand between herself and the door, as she tries to discretely retrieve her wand from out of her boot. But when she doesn't feel it, Alex groans with disappointment. That's when she suddenly remembers that she left the magical scepter on her dresser when she ran down stairs to meet up with her brother.

"Justin,"Alex whispers worriedly. "I don't have my wand! And I'm too scared to think of a spell to get us away from here."

Without thinking, his large hand reaches out to grip hers tightly. "I'm right here, Alex. Remember that. No matter what happens, I'm_ not_ leaving you."

She gives him a weak smile as her eyes tear up and her lips tremble. "I love you, Justin."

Not knowing if this would be their last moments on earth, Justin tries to convey everything he feels for her in his heartfelt reply, "I love you too, Alexandra. God, you have no idea just how much."

Moved by his words, she affectionately squeezes his hand right back.

Meanwhile, the first would-be car thief evidently didn't like having his orders disobeyed. "I _said_ roll the window down, pencil dick!" he menacingly growls at the young man seated in the driver's seat. "Or I'll have my friend here shoot the little _bitch_ between her pretty brown eyes."

His cohort still hasn't said anything and Justin has a strong supposition that both men prefer it this way.

Just then the "silent" partner pulls out an almost identical pistol from inside his black jacket. And he wastes no time aiming it directly at Alex who starts to whimper in fear.

Outraged by the threat to Alex's life, Justin's handsome features contort with rage. How _dare _these scumbags call _his_ baby sister a bitch and then pull a gun on her? If he still had his powers, he wouldn't hesitate for a second to _eviscerate_ these two bastards.

But his logical side, the one that tells him to always think things through, reminds Justin that he is just a mortal man. And while he'd gladly lay down his only life for the girl he loves, right now is not the time for rash actions. He and his sister are unarmed and at the moment defenseless. Cooler heads must prevail or they will never make it out alive.

So without another word between them, Justin slowly lets go of her hand and then rolls down the window, at last complying with the carjacker's demands. He winces when he promptly feels the cool metal of the weapon bite into the heated skin of his left temple.

"Okay, listen very carefully because I'm only going say this one time. Fuck this up _pretty boy_ and you both die. Nod once if you understand me," the hoodlum meanly instructs.

Angered by the slight to his masculinity, Justin's jaw clenches tight. However, he still has the presence of mind to obey.

"Good boy," the gunman facetiously praises his victim after he witnesses the brief but definitive head bob. "First and foremost, eyes front at all times. Second, keep your hands where I can see them. Now shift the car into 'park' but don't cut off the engine."

Again Justin complies, following the asshole's instructions to the letter while his teary-eyed sister looks on.

"Unlock the doors so we can get in. And be quick about it."

Alex begins to weep quietly, "_Oh my God_..."

Hearing his sister's pitiful little sobs nearly rips Justin Russo's beating heart right out of his chest. He should do something, _anything_ to stop what's happening. But he's impotent with fear as he imagines what could happen to Alex if he doesn't do exactly what he's told.

Next the doors unlock then open, granting admission to the two thugs to slide into the back seat. As the criminals get settled in the car, both Alex and Justin can sense the weapons are now trained to the back of each of their heads.

As soon as the car doors shut soundly, the first man addresses Justin again with his condescending authoritative tone."Okay, now I need you to put the car in 'drive'. When the light turns green again, take the left turn. After that you will make an immediate right."

Justin carries out these new set of orders as soon as the traffic light prompts him to move forward. A few seconds later the Toyota Prius pulls into a dead end alley. When the car comes to a complete stop he holds his breath and waits.

In the meantime, Alex is disheartened when she quickly realizes that any chance at escape has evaporated into thin air. And she's absolutely _terrified. _But not her herself, not really. She's a mystical being after all, a wizard. And because of magic, she is virtually impervious to earthly dangers. But Justin's life is finite. One wrong move and he could _die_. And if that should happen then her own existence would cease to have meaning. She just can't lose Justin-not now, not ever.

Mere seconds have ticked by but to the distressed Russo siblings they feel like an eternity. And as fear and uncertainty weigh heavily upon them, brother and sister will have to rely on each other, as they always have, if they are to survive whatever ordeal awaits them.

_TBC..._

A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter two. Things have taken a turn for the worse haven't they? Poor Alex and Justin, they have no idea what's about to the happen to them...

Please take the time to review if you're so inclined.


	3. Chapter 3Part One

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I wish I could reply to the anonymous readers. Please know that your comments are also very much appreciated.

**Warning: **Okay, guys. This is part one of the chapter I warned you about. There will be depictions of non-consensual intercourse between Alex and her brother. And I didn't gloss over the details. What you will read will be gritty, raw and at times gut-wrenching. And I make no apologies.

It is what it is, and there's no sugar-coating it.

Also some of the language will be course. In other words, this is not for the lighthearted. Again, I strongly caution those of you that might be offended or disgusted by any part of this subject matter, please go no further.

Furthermore, I deviated from the plot from the film a bit. I made the main villain a supernatural being instead of some sleazy thug and expanded the "sex" scene.

Lastly, this sucker is _long_. It's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. So after much deliberation, I decided to split it in half. Don't worry though, the second part is done and will be up in a day or two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter Three- Part One**

_April 5th, 2015_

The late afternoon sun has already set over the expansive metropolis, signaling the end of another day. Its gentle rosy-golden glow had briefly caressed the man-made mountain range of New York City's skyline before the fiery celestial body disappeared below the western horizon.

Elsewhere, in one forgotten sliver of the urban sprawl, night has fallen upon the four occupants of a late-model Toyota Prius. The cold illumination of the newly risen moon gives no comfort as its merciless luminance fails to penetrate the eerie shadows that have presently plunged the car into darkness.

For the driver and passenger of the Eco-friendly vehicle, the day's end only brings with it the likelihood of an untimely demise. Ever since they pulled into the abandoned alley way, each passing minute draws the terrible prospect of certain death imminently closer. The air inside the Prius has grown stale and stifling. While the atmosphere feels downright claustrophobic.

And for Justin and Alex Russo, their shared horror only intensifies.

Presently, brother and sister continue sit in suffocating silence, save the low thrum of the still running motor, as they apprehensively wait for further instructions from the two criminals currently holding them hostage.

lllll

In the interim, Justin's analytical mind sifts through and examines the dire situation from every possible angle. But no matter what path he explores in this jumbled maze, he winds up at the same dead end. With only the worse case scenario presenting itself, he's seen plenty of episodes of _Dexter_ to know what the gruesome outcome will be. Barring divine intervention, it appears that he can do nothing to prevent it – not with a gun armed and ready to blow the back of his skull off at any given moment.

Worst of all it's the anticipation of impending doom that's driving him _insane_. What's with all the waiting? Why haven't these carjackers made a move yet? If he and Alex are going to be killed, then the gunmen should just pull the _fucking _trigger already and get it over with. As horrible as it sounds, at least it will be a quick end to this madness.

Abruptly the unnatural quiet is shattered by the grating voice of the first assailant. "Cell phones and wallets, now!" he barks.

At first, Justin is slow to act on command. He's stunned by the great sense of relief that's washed over him. It takes him all of thirty seconds to realize that he's _not_ going to die, at least not yet anyway. Reality soon sets in, however when he feels a hard protuberance harshly push itself into the back of his head. Wishing to forestall any harm that may still befall him and his sister, the ex-wizard speedily starts digging through his pockets to pull out the demanded items. Once he's retrieved them, Justin stares straight ahead as he hastily hands the phone and billfold over his right shoulder.

At that same moment, out of the corner of his right eye he happens to spy the second assailant brusquely snatch Alex's purse right out of her trembling hands. Justin rightly deduces that the desired articles are in her _Coach_ handbag. Poor Alex, she's probably too afraid to go rifling through damned thing right now. Momentarily, Justin observes how she sits stiff as board; the curtain of her long dark hair now conceals her tear-stained face.

He's also hyper-aware how she's tried her best to keep her eyes glued to the windshield. Not once has she dared to look back (or over at him). Not since they took on the two extra passengers.

"Alright then, shut the engine off, but leave the key in the ignition. Understand?"

Yeah, Justin _understands_ alright. He understands that he would love nothing more than to _pulverize_ this guy given the chance. Nonetheless, he simply nods, demonstrating comprehension prior to completing the task asked of him.

The next order comes quickly, sharply striking Justin's senses like the crack of a whip.

"Okay, _jerk-off_, you and _sweet cheeks _here open the doors and then slowly step out of the car."

As Justin and Alex carefully extricate themselves from the vehicle, the thug creepily adds, "And don't try to play _hero_, geek. Or I may have to find out how _tight_ your girlfriend's cunt is!"

_That does it! _

Justin's hot Mex-Italian blood ignites, causing him to finally lose his temper. Without any regard to his own safety, he ferociously lunges at the man that dared to speak about his sister in such a disgusting manner.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" he roars, eyes flashing with vehemence. But in the next instant he's deterred from further action when the butt of the gun is brought down hard against the side of his face.

_**"Justin, no!" **_Alex shrieks as she tries desperately to get to her brother. However, her efforts are halted by the pair of beefy arms restraining her.

He hears his sister's plea a moment too late. The force of the blow has already knocked him down onto the gritty asphalt below. What follows is a gush of crimson, warm and sticky, that starts to trickle down his cheek. All the while his steely eyes glower defiantly at the bastard that's just pistol-whipped him. Justin's male pride has definitely been wounded. And more than anything, he wishes to God, Merlin or even Captain Jim Bob Freaking Sherwood that he could just wrap his bare hands around this fucker's neck and snap it like a chicken's.

But when Alex's wretched sobs of anguish reach his ears, Justin's fiery rage is immediately doused by remorse.

Filled with regret he mentally castigates himself. _ How could I have been so stupid? I could of have been killed. Or worse, Alex would've been...oh God; I can't bring myself to think about that. _

Meanwhile, the disguised attacker only scoffs as he reminds his young victim of his power over Justin, Alex and the situation at hand. Crouching down near the bleeding twenty-five year old man, he leans his ski mask covered face in real close and growls, "Stop eyeballing me, boy! Didn't I warn you about _not_ being the hero, fuck-face?"

Justin, fearing that his little sister might be next one to get hurt, quickly averts his hate filled eyes. Yet, he can almost sense the asshole's satisfied smirk beneath his mask.

"That's better. You know, you're _so_ lucky the boss wants see you two alive. If it were up to me, I would have shot you and left you both to rot."

Alex's woeful wailing steadily increases in volume while Justin battles to maintain his self-control.

The jerk, nonplussed by the siblings' plight, resumes his diatribe, "Now, I want you to get up and do _exactly_ what I say and when I say it. Otherwise, I won't give a flying fuck what the boss man wants. _Capice, paisan_?"

Justin slowly rises to his feet, with eyes down and fists curled tightly. He nods stiffly to show this monster that he understands the deadly implications if he should step out of line again. Hopeless realization sets in - there's no escape, the cavalry isn't coming and Alex is too much of an emotional mess to be of any help right now. Not that he blames her. How could he when the culpability lies solely at his feet?

_If I hadn't missed that turn we wouldn't be here right now. _

"Here, put this on over your eyes," he hears the man say as he's being handed what appears to be a thick black athletic headband, the kind that a tennis player might wear. Before he slips the stretchy strip of fabric over his head, the last thing Justin sees is his sister. Her beautiful brown eyes are now obscured by a similar band, wet tears soaking through the material, as she's being shoved into the backseat of his own car.

lllll

She doesn't know how long they've been driving- Alex Russo has lost all notion of time. Nor does she know where she and her brother, Justin are being taken to. The only tangible things she can be sure of right now are the sound of his steady breathing and the feel of his hand on hers. She takes what little comfort she can from his touch as they sit together side by side in the backseat of Justin's Prius.

Blinded as she is by the terrycloth band over her eyes, her sense of hearing has been heightened. She can now distinctly hear the sounds of blaring horns, screeching tires and car stereos being played way too loud. Every resonance her ears perceive makes up the unmistakable cacophony of a typical New York City rush hour. Which is why it's so shocking to her is that no one, not single stupid person has bothered to look over to notice that there are two blindfolded people sitting in the back of a silver hybrid hatchback.

_Fucking New Yorkers, so caught up in their own little world they could care less about what's going on around them_.

Moments later, however the pulsing din of heavy traffic dies down and Alex senses that the car is no longer traveling on a main road. In fact, it feels like they're not on any road at all. The tell-tale bumps and dips as the car jostles about are indicative of dirt and gravel. This is not good. They've definitely strayed off the beaten path - but to God knows where?

Then to her surprise, the car starts to decelerate until very soon it comes to a complete stop.

_Crap, we're here- wherever "here" is_, she thinks frantically.

Justin squeezes her hand right then, reassuring Alex of his promise that he wouldn't leave her. Next, she hears the two front doors open then slam shut followed the crunch of heavy footfalls as the two kidnappers walk towards the back of the vehicle. When the door on her side is yanked open she's hit by a sudden blast of cold wind. While off in the distance she hears the deep lamenting sound of a fog horn followed by the sloshing something (_a boat maybe?_) slowly moving through water.

Where are they? Chelsea Pier? Or is it one of the more seedier looking docks off the Hudson?

"Watch your head, lass" she's told by the surprisingly gentle lilt of a Scotch-Irish brogue which she can only presume belongs to the second man who had been silent until now. Her heart rate speeds up just then when she feels the roughness of a calloused hand encircle the tender flesh of her upper left arm. Alex then feels herself being pulled out of the confines of the cramped backseat. The Celtic brute's grip on her only tightens further as she's blindly lead away with only this criminal to guide her unsure steps.

"Justin?" she desperately calls out as she tries to get her bearings which is hard to do when you're blind and teetering on a pair of precarious high heels.

"I'm here, Alex," her brother quickly answers, his voice she notices is strong and deep. She realizes of course that it's all pretenses. Deep down she knows that Justin is just as scared as she is. All the same, the valiant effort to try to lull his beloved little sister into a false sense of security is greatly appreciated. Even in this most desperate hour he's still trying to be the brave knight to her damsel in distress.

And she couldn't possibly love Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo more than she does right now.

As she continues to stumble forward she really regrets her choice in footwear today. Alex concludes that high-heeled boots and gravel go together about as well as tuna fish and peanut butter. (Unless you're her younger brother Max, who is still partial to that totally_ gross_ and unlikely sandwich combination). Her feet start to hurt under the stress, and she's pretty sure she'll have a blister or two to show for it by morning. That is until she remembers that she may not live to see another morning. Her body shivers and not just from the chill of the night's the lower temperatures.

Alex takes a moment to think about her forgotten wand. How could she have been such an idiot to leave it lying there on her dresser? She may be the family wizard, but she still relies greatly on the sorcerous branchlet to be the conduit by which her power can be released. Although she's brilliant at make-em-up spells and conjuring on the fly (which is what gave her the edge to win the competition in the first place), her prowess at using hand magic has never been strong- not like Justin's used to be. Besides in the frazzled emotional state she's in now, she knows she's not capable of stringing two words together, much less come up with right combination of rhyming phrases for a proper spell.

Alex is so afraid of what would happen if she tries to use magic right now. With her luck she might unintentionally cast an incantation that would only end up worsening her plight and in the process expose magic to mortals which is a big no-no in the Wizard World. In fact, if the Wizard's Council were to find out (which they will) then she would have to face a tribunal where she would most likely be stripped of her powers, no matter what the extenuating circumstances are. She could probably appeal to Professor Crumbs. But as powerful as he is, the seven-hundred fifty year-old wizard is only one of twelve other members that sit on the prestigious assembly. His ballot might be cast in her favor but it would be lost in a decisive vote of twelve to one.

And so no matter which way she tries to spin this situation, Alexandra Margarita Russo is totally screwed.

lllll

Soon, her aching feet receive some much needed relief when the rocky terrain gives way to the solid smoother planes of what she believes to be concrete. There's a sudden change in the ambient temperature that follows (from cold to warm) telling her body that they've gone somewhere indoors.

"All right, we're about to approach some stairs, so watch your step, Miss." Mr._ Lucky Charms_ speaks to her again in that deceivingly mild tone. Alex can't help feeling disconcerted by how his amiable voice goes against the grain of his present actions.

Alex is the first to be gracelessly forced up the steps by the overgrown leprechaun that continues to manhandle her. Her only reprieve from this mistreatment is the certainty that Justin won't be too far behind. Thankfully, her feet find purchase again when they all arrive on the first landing. Afterward, there's about a twenty-step trek or so which she attributes to ambling down a short corridor. Soon they stop walking and she knows in her gut that she and her brother have at last arrived to their intended destination.

lllll

Suddenly, Justin feels two large hands roughly push him forward. He almost trips over his own big feet- miraculously though he manages to stay upright. With his heart beating incessantly like a drum, Justin breathes in heavily, his nostrils flare out in anger- he's sick and tired of the ceaseless abusive treatment of his "handler".

"Don't you dare move a muscle, punk!" he's aggressively told. "I gotta go get the boss now. My friend here will keep you two company, so don't get any cute ideas while I'm gone."

God, he's really beginning to hate this motherfucker! That smug voice and cocky attitude have been grating on his nerves since this unfortunate misadventure began. So it's not surprising to Justin the modicum amount of relief he feels when he hears the man's heavy footsteps retreat back from whence they came. Sadly, they return only a few moments later followed by another set of footfalls which he reasons to be those of the leader of this motley band of reprobates.

The footsteps come to an abrupt stop. With no hint as to what comes next, time seems to drag on, slow and agonizing, as an eerie hush falls over the room or wherever he and Alex are being held against their will. Justin's heart is racing with fearful anticipation. The moment he's dreaded has at last arrived when and his sister find out the reasons behind their strange abduction.

Then all at once the deafening silence is expelled by the melodic vocalizations of an unseen third man who no doubt is the aforementioned boss. His rich tenor is accented with the supercilious modulations usually associated with English aristocracy.

"Maurizio, and Ian," the mystery man gently intones, clearly addressing his two cohorts. Afterward he begins reproaching his partners in crime like two mischievous children, "Is this any way to treat our guests? And what is that cut on the young man's face? Did I not specifically instruct that these two people should not be harmed, hmm?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Maurizio quickly apologizes to his superior. He goes onto explain, "It's just that the kid got out of line and I had to teach him a lesson."

"A lesson, you say? Why, my dear Maurizio, you're hardly qualified to teach anyone anything," the criminal ringleader jeers with a humorless laugh that sounds a lot like the tinkling of an out of tune piano.

Ian, who has remained quiet up until this point, speaks now to take up for his partner. "But sir, what Maurizio says is true..."

However, the Irishman's pleas for clemency are altogether snuffed out by his boss's thunderous roar.

"_EN_O_UGH! _I didn't hire you two _buffoons_ so that you can improvise or disobey my orders! Defy me again and I may have to teach you cretins a lesson of your own. Do I make myself perfectly clear?_"_

Even though the Brit's denouncement wasn't directed at him, Justin is still affected by the abrasiveness with which it was delivered. Whoever this man is, it's quite apparent that he's a person that commands respect and usually gets it by any means necessary.

"Y-yes, sir," Maurizio stutters repentantly.

Meanwhile Ian humbly offers, "We're sorry. It won't happen again."

After a very pregnant pause, the Englishman reluctantly accepts his underlings' acts of contrition. "Very well, see that it doesn't."

Next, Justin hears the crime-lords' hands merrily clap together as he announces with the enthusiasm of a carnival barker, "Now, then let's dispense with all this nonsense and 'get this show on the road', as you Yanks like to say. Remove their blindfolds, if you please. The poor dears have been kept in the dark long enough."

As the band is removed from his head, Justin blinks his eyelids furiously as he tries to adjust his vision to the precipitous intrusion of light. Seconds later, when his eyesight is fully acclimated, he begins to slowly take in his surroundings. What he sees both confuses and disturbs him to no end.

The room that he and Alex have been taken to is completely devoid of any color- nothing but stark white surrounds them, wall to wall and floor to ceiling. There are no windows and the only exit is the narrow door which is shut closed and is painted in the same albescent shade as the room. Justin's gray eyes continue to meander and then gape wide open in shock when they spy what appears to be a full-size mattress and box-spring adorned with only a plain white fitted sheet. There are no pillows or any other bedding that he could see. Then he finally takes in the most lurid details of all – directly in front of the makeshift bed there is a professional video camera set up on a tripod accompanied by pair of studio lighting kits.

Justin's mind is a vortex of questions that he's dreading the answers to. _What the hell is all this? What do they want from us? _

Yet, despite his trepidation he slowly raises his gaze to seek out the man that masterminded this entire operation. Justin can barely contain the gasp of surprise when he discovers that unlike his associates, the head honcho's face is not concealed behind a mask. In fact what Justin now perceives is an open jovial expression, friendly and smiling, as if this man meant the Russo's no harm. But deep down Justin knows that the opposite is probably true taking into consideration the manner by which they were brought to this place.

As Justin continues to appraise the Englishman's appearance, he notices that he is immaculately dressed in a tailored white suit adorned with a blood red rose boutonniere. Furthermore, he looks quite young, probably not much older than the former wizard. Yet despite his youthful features, he's is still extremely handsome. The high cheekbones of his narrow face complete with pointy chin give him an almost elfin countenance. Of course the slightly aquiline nose and lack of pointed ears quickly negates that conclusion. Adding to his pleasing aesthetic is the set of full fleshy lips that look a bit too feminine to be considered manly. There's also the shock of long white hair that flows down soft and straight over his shoulders and back. Yet his most striking attributes are his eyes which are the most dramatic shade of violet Justin has ever seen.

Those same eyes now stare at Justin as he and Alex are graciously greeted as if they were honored guests just arriving at a cocktail party. "Ah, Mr. Russo, we meet at last. And this must be your lovely sister, Alexandra."

Justin watches with repugnance as the white-haired bastard brazenly walks up to his sister. He then gallantly tries to take her hand in his so that he might lay a gentle kiss upon it. But when she recoils from his touch with a sneer, Justin secretly claims a small victory.

_That's my girl. Give him hell, Alex._

Unaffected by Alex's rebuff, the smarmy stranger steps back as he smiles widely showcasing two rows of perfect white teeth. "Charming, absolutely charming. I like a woman that's _spirited..._ as will our clientele. Would you agree gentlemen?"

"Yeah, boss. She'll be great!" Ian pipes up with unnatural exuberance. Maurizio mutely nods in agreement. Both men still have their weapons trained on the siblings.

Justin, who's had about enough of all the flowery innuendo, finds his voice at last, "What is this all about? Who are you? And why did you abduct us?"

"Ah, Justin," the violet-eyed man replies as he turns his attention away from Alex. "Those are all good questions and quite valid ones for that matter. The answers you seek, dear boy, will be revealed momentarily, I can assure you."

Not satisfied by the vagueness of the response, Justin seethes, "Look, I don't know how you know our names or what you want..."

Justin is summarily halted from protesting further when the man promptly throws out his hand. Then he recites in a clear loud voice, "_Silentium est aureum!" _while expelling a bolt of blue light from his fingertips. Justin is hit square in the face by the azure illumination.

"Oh my God, you're a wizard!" Alex suddenly exclaims with a gasp. Justin is just as stupefied as he quickly tries to figure out exactly who or what they're dealing with. He struggles to speak but thanks to the _Silence is_ _Golden_ spell his lips have been effectively sealed shut.

"A _wizard_? Preposterous, dear girl," the newly revealed mystical creature laughs, mocking the insinuation. "What I am is something more powerful and infinitely more dangerous than your garden variety prestidigitator. Wizards, bah! I can't stand the lot of them with their uptight rules and their silly little council. But never mind all that now.

"As for who I am, my identity is of no importance, since the form you see before you is merely an illusion, the successful result of a simple transmogrification spell. You might say, however that I am a practitioner in what your precious Professor Crumbs refers to as the dark arts or as I like to call it, _black magic_."

Unimpressed by his summation, Justin already knows exactly what this son-of-a-bitch is. However, he's been rendered speechless by the spell just recently cast upon him. So it's up to Alex to voice his conclusions which she does in the next instant.

"So you're a warlock then, big deal. I've faced your kind and worse before." Alex tries to sound confident and brave in an attempt to intimidate her foe. But her well-intended stand is belied by the quiver in her voice.

"Oh, my darling, how _shortsighted_ you are. A warlock is such a detestable sort of fellow. All he has in his repertoire are his pathetic little potions and herbs with perhaps a few hackneyed incantations up his sleeve. A warlock is too feeble-minded to grasp the concept of _real_ magic.

"No, no what I am is a sorcerer, a dark lord, if you will and I am no one to be trifled with. Oh, I know you won your family's dreary wizard competition, Alexandra. I was actually present in the arena that day-in disguise, of course to avoid detection. But I must say that I was mildly impressed with the cunning you used to try to snatch the prize from your more deserving brother, Justin.

"Your other brother, Maximilian posed no challenge to either one of you, so I paid him no mind. You two however, were a sight to behold. Spell after counter spell, each more grander than the last, so precise, so in tune with one another. It was like watching a pair of finely trained dancers in a ballet...or better still, two _lovers." _

Justin's mouth goes dry as his blood runs cold when hears the word "lovers" casually tossed out in the open as he watches his sister's face blanch in horror. What is this dark lord implying by that last statement? Does he know of Justin's clandestine desires? _Impossible. _How could he when Justin barely acknowledges the existence of those feelings himself.

"I knew then that you two would make wonderful additions to my _unique_ video collection. But I was in no hurry to acquire you just yet. So I learned everything there was to know about you two and then bided my time. Meanwhile I pursued other lucrative ventures until the perfect opportunity presented itself to snatch you up. And _viola_, here we are.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. I'm not.

"Allow me to explain my motives. Despite outwardly appearances, I am much older than you think. I've been around since before the pyramids in Egypt were built. And during my long life I've witnessed _centuries_ of depravity on both the mortal and supernatural plane.

"And as a pan-sexual by nature, I've seen and done it all. There's no creature, be they mortal or otherwise, that I haven't procured sexual favors from. Both males and females of all ages and races. I've even dabbled in some inter-species relations. In the end it's made no difference to me, pleasure is pleasure. But what _fascinates_ me most, what really stirs my passions is the phenomenon of _incest_, particularly when it occurs between a brother and a sister such as yourselves.

"My only regret is that I never got to experience it for myself since I am a only child. Of course that maybe because I _killed_ my siblings as they slept in their cribs. But I digress...

"In any event, while incest is frowned upon by both mortal and wizard societies, you'd be surprised how many of these same 'upstanding citizens' find the subject positively _titillating_. And there are quite a few of them that are willing to pay top dollar for a even a glimpse of such an act. In fact several high ranking members your _precious_ Wizard Council are considered to be some of my best customers."

"No way," Alex quickly repudiates. "No one I know that sits on the council would be that gross."

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_...Alexandra are you really that naive? Inside every ostensibly righteous man beats the heart of a pervert. Why even Chancellor Tootie-Tootie's sexual proclivities would rock the very foundations of wizard-dom if knowledge of it ever got out. I guess you can't blame the man for wanting to keep his practice of _pederasty _a secret_. _He must have acquired a taste for buggery after he time-traveled to Ancient Greece. Who knows? All those _innocent_ young boys he's had under his tutelage over the years. Quite the _scandal. _

Justin's mind is reeling. First, all this talk of incest is making him extremely nervous. It's a topic that's too close to home. And having Alex in such close proximity isn't helping matters either. So far he's allowed his love for her influence his poor judgment. Justin can't afford anymore slip ups, so he needs to play it cool and not let on what perversions beat in his own heart.

And now the second piece of shocking news. The chancellor a child rapist? Is this dark lord out of his fucking mind? Justin _knows_ Tootie-Tootie. Hell, his whole family does. And aside from Professor Crumbs, the chancellor is one of the few wizards he most respects and admires. So unless he's shown irrefutable evidence, there's no way he'll ever believe him capable of something so reprehensible.

Meanwhile, the alleged dark lord blathers on, "Now you maybe wondering why I chose to dabble in an industry that is expressly prohibited in the Wizard World?

"Well, due to the puritanical repression enforced by the council, they inadvertently created a market that has been clamoring for the assorted variety of visually stimulating diversions that only _I_ can procure for them. My films have gained quite the reputation, via clandestine sites, on the World Wide Wiz Web. But the real money lies with private collectors that frequent the Magical Underground looking for something wholly taboo to spice up their boring little lives. And that, my dear lady and gentlemen, is what brings us here today."

Justin is going to be sick; he can actually feel the bile quickly rise up in his throat. This warlock, sorcerer or whatever the fuck he is intends to use them in the most depraved way possible. And there's little he can do to alter the course of the events that are about to transpire. He's about to be forced to do things to his little sister that he's only imagined in his most torrid of fantasies. Justin Russo never thought in a million years that his dreams would transform themselves into a living nightmare.

lllll

Surreptitiously Justin glances over at his sister. His heart clenches when he sees her big brown eyes glistening with unshed tears as her petite body trembles with anger.

He continues to look on as Alex balls up her fists as she bravely addresses the unidentified sorcerer, "You can't make us do _anything_! I'll stop you, I'll find a way." Alex's voice sounds so hallow that her words have no impact.

But to Justin that doesn't matter, he's never been prouder of her.

The white-haired sorcerer's evil smile only broadens as he lays out all his cards out on the table once and for all, "That's where you're wrong, my pet. You think that your meager talents are a match against mine? _Hardly. _

"The source of my magic is infinite and isn't generated or regulated by some ridiculous power plant. Why in fact I can wield more power from my little finger than you can from your entire body. You're just a girl who _muddled _her way through some meaningless contest. If Justin hadn't thrown the match, you wouldn't have won a thing."

Giving Justin a knowing wink, and he smugly says," That's right, my boy. I know that you deliberately lost the competition so that you could give your powers to sister. How brotherly of you. Or was there _another_ sentiment that influenced your decision that day?"

Unable to vocalize the rage churning inside him, Justin can only manage to glower at the man that's just uncovered one of his most well-guarded secrets. How many more would be revealed before this nightmare comes to an end?

The sorcerer then turns his attentions back to Alex, "And Alexandra, you poor ignorant girl. Did you actually think that you won that competition on own your merit? You're a _mediocre_ wizard. And the best you can probably hope for is the ability to cast a half-way decent spell without mucking up it too much.

"Let's be honest, child. You still use your wand as a crutch, for Merlin's sake! A wand, how quaint. When anyone of true consequence knows that real power, when properly used, can be conjured up with just a thought. Face it, _wizard_, without your magic stick you're just another pretty face.

"And just so you both know the walls of this room have been permeated with the most ancient of charms, the _Malleus Maleficium_, or the Witch's Hammer if you prefer. And as I'm sure your beloved well-read brother already knows, there is no way to counter its affects unless you manage _kill_ the one that invokes its power in the first place. Hence one of the main reasons behind both the Spanish Inquisition and the Salem Witch Trials. And since you have no chance in Hades of taking _me_ out, there is no possibility of escape through conventional or magical means. Not even the Wizard Police can penetrate these walls the until our business here is concluded."

Alex juts out her little chin defiantly. "So what do you expect us to do now? Give in to your demands? _Never!"_

The white-haired devil's smile never wavers as he looks Alex straight in the eye to assert the following decree, "What I _expect _is for you and brother to remove every stitch of clothing from your fit young bodies and then rut around like animals on that mattress over there. And all while the evidence of your illicit joining is captured by the lens of my camera."

"_WHAT!_ You're insane if you think that's _ever_ going to happen!" Alex yells incredulously.

"Oh. I can assure that I'm quite sane. Meet my demands, Alexandra and I swear that you will both leave here unharmed. Defy me in any way, and your brother here will pay the consequences for your insolence as will the rest of your family. Imagine the fun I'll have when I see the light go out in Mommy and Daddy's eyes right before I turn my attentions to Baby Brother Max. His screams will be music to my ears as I slowly incinerate his body to a cinder. I haven't decided yet what I'll do to your werewolf. But the vampire wench will definitely meet the first rays of tomorrow's sunrise. Won't that be lovely?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Alex angrily sobs. All of the psychological torture is starting to get to her as she imagines, in vivid detail, her family's horrific demise.

"Oh, but I would. You have no idea what I'm capable of, girl. So don't _test_ me," the sorcerer coldly attests.

Enraged by the shocking death threats to his family and loved ones, Justin tries to enunciate his fury through a series of grunts and muted growls, his arms gesture furiously, as he tries to maneuver forward to get his point across. But when he hears the cocking of a gun behind him, his footsteps cease.

The sorcerer notices Justin's foolhardy attempt to express his discontent. Yet as much it annoys him he decides to release the boy from his enchantment. With a lazy wave of his right hand he tiredly recites the counter-spell, "_R__estitutio in integrum." _

With a sense of relief, not only does Justin feel his lips split apart to return to their normal state, he can also sense the cut on his cheek being healed in the process. Stunned, he places a hand on his face and what he finds is nothing short of miraculous. Save for the caked on blood still on his skin, the abrasion itself is completely gone. It's as if it never happened.

But instead of demonstrating gratitude for the favor, Justin Russo casts a venomous gaze upon the man that ordered his captivity.

"Why did you heal me? If you're just going to kill me, why bother? Answer me you _bastard_!" he growls dangerously, his gray-green eyes are alight with rapacious ferocity.

The sorcerer genially smiles at the incensed young man as if nothing were amiss. He knows that in spite of his great anger, Justin poses no threat.

"Now, there's no need for name-calling, Justin. Haven't I been polite, gracious even and extremely patient? _But._..my patience is wearing thin. I healed you simply because I want you to be seen in the best possible light. You see, my customers expect top quality for their hard earned money. I can't sell them a film where the leading man is marred or damaged. That just wouldn't do.

"And as for killing you, well that's up to your lovely sister here, is it not? Your life and the lives of your loved ones are in her hands. If she agrees to my terms then I promise both of you that I will not harm anyone you care about. Deny me what I want and I will see to it that _everyone_ you've ever known meets a painful end, starting with your family. The choice is simple."

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I wish I could reply to the anonymous readers. Please know that your comments are also very much appreciated. Also to those of you that added this story to your alerts and/or favorites, _muchas gracias_.

**Warning: **Okay, guys. This really it. This is THE chapter I warned you about. There will be depictions of non-consensual intercourse between Alex and her brother. And I didn't gloss over the details. What you will read will be gritty, raw and at times gut-wrenching. And I make no apologies.

It is what it is, and there's no sugar-coating it.

Also some of the language will be course. In other words, this is not for the lighthearted. Again, I strongly caution those of you that might be offended or disgusted by any part of this subject matter, please go no further.

Furthermore, I deviated from the plot from the film a bit. I made the main villain a supernatural being instead of some sleazy thug and expanded the "sex" scene.

**Recommendations:** The film _Daniel y Ana_ is currently streaming on Netflix for those that care to see it. I hope that you'll find it a riveting as I did. Please let me know what you thought of it by sending me a PM.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter Three -Part Two**

_April 5__th__, 2015- Continued_

As Justin mulls over everything the sorcerer has proclaimed, there are still a few glaring details that don't make any sense to him. Call him crazy, but he can't shake the feeling that there are quite a few missing pieces to this bizarre puzzle. Something is obstructing the truth and preventing him from seeing the whole picture.

Acutely aware that his inherent curiosity might earn him the dark lord's wrath again, Justin still forges ahead to ask, "If you're all-powerful as you claim, then why not make us do what you want with a spell? Why the coercion, the threats? And more importantly why the need for money? Certainly over the centuries you've amassed a substantial fortune, more than you could possibly spend in a thousand lifetimes. Why pedal porn for cash?"

Cupping his pointy chin within the fingers of his left hand, the sorcerer seems to carefully ponders over his answer. Moments later he gives it.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've done all this simply because it _amuses_ me? Honestly, when you've lived as many millennia as I have, stagnation starts to set in after the first century or two. Boredom is the burden of every immortal. It's the price we pay for life-everlasting. So one does what one can to keep the doldrums away. It's as simple as that.

"And you're quite right, you know. I could use an enchantment to make you both more _manageable_. But where's the fun in that? Where's the challenge? As for the money, it means nothing, of course. But if my customers are willing to part with, then why not take it off their hands? Besides, I accept other forms of payments in lieu of currency. My clients are willing to pay _any_ price. A desperate few have even relinquished their powers to me to satisfy their peculiar appetites. Not a rare occurrence, I can assure you.

"And now if you'll forgive me, I'm afraid I must insist that we move this along. I have a needy client-base that's been chomping at the bit to see the fabled Russo siblings in a whole different light. And like any entrepreneur worth his salt, I _always_ meet my customers' demands. So let's get on with it, shall we?"

Tired of all the sorcerer's games, Alex cries out, "You're bluffing! My brother's right, if you're such a bad ass dark lord, then you wouldn't have resort to all this _bullshit_ to get what you want! So either spell us or kill us because we'll never willingly cooperate, you sick twisted fuck!"

"Very well then, Miss Russo, have it your way," the violet-eyed conjurer says rather calmly as he picks an imaginary piece of lint off of his impeccable white suit. Then without any preamble he slings out his right arm, aiming it lethally in Justin's direction.

"_INCENDIO!_" he shouts, his booming voice rattling the very walls of the small white room. The siblings watch in horror as a ball of fire materializes in the palm of his hand. Then with sadistic glee the sorcerer hurls it toward the vulnerable Justin like a Molotov cocktail.

From the moment the fiery projectile makes contact, Justin's entire body is engulfed in flames. He screams his sister's name as the fire quickly burns through his clothes. Very soon it starts feasting on the tender flesh beneath, blistering the epidermis, charring it away to reveal deeper tissue while Justin continues to shriek in agony. The intense pain forces him to drop to his knees as the fire consumes him completely.

The smell and sight of Justin's roasted flesh, all blackened and bloody, proves to be too overwhelming for Alex. She can't take another second of her brother's suffering. "Stop it! You're _killing_ him! Please just stop, I'm _begging_ you!"she cries, as she desperately pleas for her brother's life. Fresh tears spring forth from her soulful eyes as the hungry flames sear her brother alive.

Fearing the worst, Alex's heart hammers inside her chest. As she struggles to catch her next breath, her lungs burn as does her parched throat. Defeating the enemy this time seems next to impossible. Even if she had her wand, it's a task too insurmountable to take on. Alex is a wizard, but a young one. And deep down she knows that she lacks the eons of magical training that it would take to meet this sorcerer on an equal playing field. He's much too powerful.

With a resigned whimper, her shoulders slump forward. She has no more fight left in her - the time for absolute surrender has come, so she gives up, raising the proverbial white flag. All she wants is her brother back. And she's willing to do the _unthinkable_ to make that happen.

Backed between a rock and a hard place, Alex Russo has no choice now but to play the hand she's been dealt.

"Fine, we'll do _whatever_ you say, just please stop hurting Justin!"

"Ah, victory at last," declares the sorcerer with a triumphant grin. Then with a graceful wave of his perfectly manicured hand he recants his spell as he repeats, "_R__estitutio in integrum."_

Breathlessly, she watches as the warm gilded glow of the enchantment slowly whirls around Justin, gradually filling his body with its healing light. Amazingly, the spell works its magic to restore her brother to his original state. Before her very eyes, bone, sinew, muscle and skin all insistently regenerate until every facet of him is just as it was. From the top his dark-haired head to the tip of those stupid shoes he loves to wear, nothing bears the mark of the inferno that had consumed him just moment's before. Feeling a great sense of relief, Alex weeps openly as she rushes over to her brother to throw her arms around him.

Alex clutches Justin tightly to her. She can't begin to express how a happy she feels to have her brother back. Sobbing uncontrollably Alex exclaims,"Thank God you're okay! I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. I love you so much."

Still shaken by his recent ordeal, Justin's reluctant hold on her tightens as he softly expresses his own unrequited emotions, "I love you too, Alex."

Burying her head into his chest she continues to cry, her tears soaking through the thin fabric of Justin's _Tears of Blood _T-shirt. However, Alex's alleviation is short-lived when she's reminded of the bargain she made with the violet-eyed devil standing within their midst.

"This is just _perfect_!" their captor crows as he claps his hands together with perverse delight. "By Jove, you two are so _devoted _to one another that it calls into question just how deep your affection really goes. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you are in love with each other."

When the sorcerer sees all the blood rush up to Justin's pallid complexion, his suspicions are all but confirmed. "Oh my, my, Mr. Russo," he laughs rather salaciously. "It appears that I may have inadvertently tapped into something rather scandalous. You actually _do_ feel something more for your little sister that goes way beyond brotherly affection, do you not?

When Justin refuses to answer, the lecherous villain adds with a disdainful smile, "Tell me, Justin, just how long have you harbored these unnatural desires for your sister? I'll wager you've spent many a night dreaming of spreading those sun-kissed thighs so that you could get a taste of the most forbidden fruit of all- Alexandra's _succulent_ womanhood. How _delicious_ it must be. Too bad that mangy mongrel of a werewolf got there first. It must be absolutely _killing_ you to know how his dirty paws have sullied her."

Angered by the man's revolting (and yet accurate) assumptions, Justin seethes, "How _dare_ you? You have no right to say such things."

Oblivious to the reasons behind her brother's ire, Alex tries to defend her fiance. "Don't you talk about Mason like that. He's more of a man than you'll ever be, you monster!" Surprisingly, she still hasn't relinquished her hold on Justin. She finds his solid body and warmth to be the only source of comfort right now.

"Oh, Alexandra, listen to yourself, darling. Your precious Mason _is_ the monster, not me. Besides, I'm not the one who declared his undying love for your brother's girlfriend while you were only a stone's throw away. That's right, I know all about what happened in Transylvania.

"If I were you, pet, I wouldn't be too keen to hold onto that flea-bitten cur, since my spies tell me he _still_ carries a torch for the vampire. In fact, my sources have further revealed that the feeling maybe more than mutual. Works out rather well, I think, since the path to you would be clear for your brother."

"You _lie_!" Justin erupts, his blush deepening to an incriminating scarlet. While he's certainly angered by the prospect of Juliet's betrayal, he's even more distressed at having his innermost thoughts exposed once again. No matter how true the sorcerer's words might be, he decides that denial is the only course of action.

Through clenched teeth Justin attempts to refute the dark lord's claims, "You don't know what you're talking about! So I'd shut up if I were you!"

"Renounce your feelings all you want. But I know the _truth_. I can _see_ the lust burning in those pretty gray eyes of yours, so there's no need for pretense. You ought to be thanking me, actually for making your fantasies a reality. Of course, I can't take all the credit since the lovely Alexandra has graciously to agreed to my conditions. Now be a good stallion, Justin and _mount_ your mare."

"You're _disgusting_!" Justin angrily spits out.

The sorcerer sighs in annoyance, "This grows tiresome. Disrobe _now_ or I may have to think of more _creative_ ways to torture you with. Ian, start up the camera if you please. Maurizio, you know what to do."

"You got it, boss," answers the Italian-American criminal. Meanwhile, his partner lights up the studio lamps and then turns on the video recorder.

Alex anxiously looks up at her brother. Her doleful eyes are red-rimmed and terror-stricken as she tells him, "Oh, Justin. I'm so sorry."

Gently, he places his hand on her cheek and gives her a watery smile. With a heartfelt whisper he tries to reassure her, "It's going to be alright, Alex. We'll make it through this, I swear. Just keep your eyes on me and forget about _everything_ else. It's just you and I. Nothing else matters. I'll take care of you, okay?"

Alex can't bring herself to answer him, so she mutely nods instead, warm salty tears of gratitude roll down her beautiful face. She does trusts her brother, _implicitly_. There's never been a day when Justin didn't have her back, no matter what. It's what he does best, it's what he lives for. And this time is no different because she knows in her heart that he'll carry her through this ordeal too.

In the interim the dark lord taunts them in a sing-song tone, "I don't see any clothes coming off."

With gut-wrenching awkwardness the siblings pull away from one another as they try to comply with the arduous request. As their shaking fingers fumble with buttons, zippers and shoelaces, articles of clothing and footwear are methodically removed until they are down to just their undergarments.

"Stop! Go no further for now," the crime-lord suddenly commands.

Shamed by their near-nakedness, brother and sister stand just a few centimeters apart with their heads bowed down. They refuse to look at one another so they keep their gazes averted.

Meanwhile, Maurizio stands directly in front of the powered up camera. Holstering his weapon momentarily, he then shoves a hand into the deep recesses of his jacket to pull out Justin and Alex's stolen wallets. Quickly, he opens each money holder and then plucks out their New York State driver's licenses. Palming the identification cards in one hand, he hastily returns the wallets to their hiding place with the other.

Afterward, he holds up the first I.D. so the camera can zoom on it for authentication.

"Here we have Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo," Maurizio solemnly announces to the camera.

After lowering the first license from the video recorder's all-seeing lens, he then presents the second one in the same manner.

"And this is his _sister_, Alexandra Margarita Russo. Ladies and gentlemen, they are real siblings, born from the same wizard bloodline. And they about to _fuck_ each other for your viewing pleasure."

"Splendid!" the sorcerer cheerfully says as he takes place beside Ian. He then orders Maurizio to move out of the way so that filming can finally commence.

"Alexandra...Justin, think of me as your director now, alright? Remember, you must follow my cues implicitly, is that understood? Consider me your own personal Cecil B. Demille."

"More like Cecil B. Demented," Alex mutters hotly under her breath. Nonetheless, she nods her head in compliance as does Justin.

Pleased by their submission, the sorcerer then gives his first set of directions. "Alexandra, my pet. I need you to go up to your brother and kiss him on the mouth. Make it convincing for the audience, alright?

"And Justin, while she's doing that. you will slowly remove her bra and then place your hands on her breasts."

Alex knows she must obey the command, she's agreed to this. Yet, there's hesitation in her heart. And she can't seem to find it within herself to move an inch. What is about to happen is all kinds of _wrong. _All of sudden she feels dizzy, like she's about to faint at any given moment. How can she kiss her own brother without wanting to toss her cookies? And how can she allow him to touch her in places that even Mason hasn't explored yet?

But she _promised_, she gave her word in order to save her brother and family. The die has been cast, her fate sealed. So there's no other option but to forge ahead. By sheer will, Alex moves her tiny feet forward, even if they do feel as if they've been encased in cement. Her steps are deliberately slow as she tries to delay the inescapable fact that she's about to have sex with her older brother.

"Alexandra, we're waiting..." the sorcerer seethes as he tries to prompt her to move faster. But still she refuses to hurry her steps.

"Listen to me you little _harlot_! Move that pretty derriere of yours, or I will have my men have their way with you while I make your brother watch!" the dark lord roars as he finally loses his patience with Alex. He then cruelly adds, "And believe me, by the time they get done with you, you'll wish you'd shagged your brother instead!"

Justin sees his sister flinch as if the cruel words unleashed upon her were a physical blow. Not wanting to have her suffer as he has, Justin takes the initiative by closing the chasm between them. He then reaches out to tenderly place his large masculine hands on either side of Alex's tear-stained face.

"Alex, please look at me," he begs. When she keeps head downcast, he places a finger beneath her chin to slowly raise her face to his. As his gray-green eyes lock onto her endearing brown orbs, Justin urgently asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes, always," she shakily answers him.

"Then trust me now. Close your eyes and forget about them. It's just you and I, remember? I love you, no matter what happens, okay?"

"Okay," she whimpers as her eyelids slowly close. She can feel how her long wet lashes graze her flushed skin.

"Kiss me," he whispers huskily, his entire body trembling with anticipation.

Justin knows that this is certainly not the ideal scenario he had always envisioned for their first kiss. But he's a desperate man and he'll take what he can get. God, he's going to hell for thinking this- but what other set of circumstances would allow him to be with his sister like this? Not many that he could think of.

This is it. The moment he's dreamed about for so many years is finally here. Of course, part of him is painfully aware that what he is about to do is completely insidious, not to mention illegal and against everything he usually stands for. And the fact that they are being forced into this situation makes it all the more evil.

However, the other half of him, the one that's ruled by his unwholesome passions, feels that the reality of _finally_ possessing his sister, like he's always wanted to, supersedes any moral code set forth by man or magic.

God, he's sick or maybe he just doesn't care anymore.

The sorcerer is right. Justin _wants_ this to happen, so badly in fact, that he can hardly stand it. And right now he doesn't know who he hates more - the white-haired motherfucker that maliciously dropped this "opportunity" in his lap or himself.

His inner query is answered when at long last he feels the tentative touch of Alex's quivering lips on his. The feathery sensation of her soft warm mouth grazing his own is the catalyst. The unholy beast corrupting his soul is at last set free as Justin Russo loses all control. With a hungry growl he presses his chiseled body against his sister's delicate frame. Next, determined fingers, made strong by years of plucking on metal guitar strings, thread themselves through Alex's vanilla-lavender scented hair. Justin groans when he finds the fragrance of it wholly intoxicating. Its soporific affect only spurs him on.

Meanwhile, his other hand sensuously skims down the flank of her sinewy body, briefly brushing the side of her breast as he goes, until it rests on her hip. Justin then grips the flare of her curvaceous hip-bone, as he seeks to deepen the kiss.

To his vexation, Alex remains tight-lipped. And it pains him to know that her participation in the act is purely perfunctory, an obligatory token of her submission. She's only doing what she has to in order to keep the ones she loves from harm, nothing more. At first he finds her resistance understandable and extremely noble. However, when she continues to refuse him access inside her mouth, again and again, his ardor quickly turns into frustration.

It's time to spice things up a bit to coax his little sister out of her shell.

Justin Russo may still be a hopeless nerd and now a freak to boot. But he's learned a thing or two since the time he couldn't even bring himself to swap spit with someone like Miranda. He's all man now and he's about to show Alex what it means to be really kissed.

Casting off all notions of right or wrong, his left hand draws her closer until their pelvises brush right up against each other. Calculatingly, he rubs the rock-hard evidence of his rampant arousal on her bare abdomen. When Alex suddenly gasps (no doubt shocked by her brother's erection), she unintentionally gives him the aperture he so desperately wants. Justin takes full advantage of it by pushing his slick tongue into her mouth.

When he gets his first taste of Alex, his knees nearly buckle. Her essence is _indescribable _to him. And it's extremely addictive. One hit of her sweet narcotic and he's hooked like a junkie. All Justin wants to do is get his next fix. And he'll pay any price, even his soul, to get it.

lllll

Alex's natural instincts are telling her to fight against this, because come on, kissing Justin should be at the top of her Creep-O-Meter. _Seriously_.

He's her brother, for God's sake-the dorky guy she grew up with that she used to tease and annoy. The same blood runs through their veins, they share the same DNA. They shouldn't be doing this, right? Of course not, because it's wrong, wrong, _wrong_. She knows this in her deep down in her gut. So then _why_ do his kisses feel so good, so _right_?

Isn't there this thing called the _Westermarck Effect _that reverses sexual imprinting between relatives that have been raised together? Why isn't working then? It needs to kick in right about now because if Justin keeps kissing her like this then she won't be held responsible for what happens next.

And speaking of kissing, when in the hell did Justin get so good at it? Holy hell, the boy's got skills. The way he moves his mouth over hers makes her tingly all over.

_Wait a minute..let's just back the fuck up. What's the matter with me? I think that Justin, MY freaking nerd of a brother is a good kisser? _

Then suddenly, all rational thought takes a vacation when Alex feels her brother's tongue start to methodically and purposefully rub against hers. She moans with pleasure as he continues to plunder her mouth, dragging her one step closer into sin. And Alex can't help thinking that he tastes as he should, of peppermints and home.

_Home_- a place where she always felt safe and well loved.

So she clings to him, hoping that Justin's soul-stealing kisses will protect her and make her forget the cold, harsh truth. But the moment she senses his fingers clumsily try to unfasten the back of her lacy white bra, the illusion of safety is shattered instantly. That's when she feels something inside her just _snap_.

Jesus, she must be losing her mind, that's got to be it. All the mind-fuckery has finally gotten to her and she's gone completely bat-shit crazy. It's the only explanation why she's partly enjoying this at all.

And what about Justin? What's _his_ malfunction? Because unless she's mistaken, that isn't a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood action figure rubbing against her tummy right now. Justin has a hard-on, for her? What is wrong with this picture? Shouldn't he be just the tiniest bit upset by all this? One would think with the whole _Fuck Your Sibling or Die_ scenario he'd be limp as a wet noodle. But here he is, sporting wood on command like the overachiever she knows him to be.

And then, as if right out of a Jerry Springer moment, a wicked little thought pops into her head. _I wonder how big he is?_

And that's when brutal reality hits her again head-on with the force of a Mack truck. Did she just wonder about the size of her _brother's _dick? Oh God, Alex Russo really has gone off the deep end this time. And she feels absolutely wretched because of it.

To make matters worse, she's engaged to a man that she's totally committed to. And she's about to _cheat_ on him with her own brother. How could she face Mason after this? Would she be able to go through with the wedding? One thing's for certain, he must _never_ know what happened. No one can, not even their parents. This will be one secret she'll carry with her to the grave. And she'll make sure that Justin does too. He has to if he wants to preserve his own relationship with Juliet.

lllll

What Alex doesn't know is that right now, Juliet Van Heusen is the furthermost thing from Justin's mind. Especially since all of his senses have honed in on the one person that really matters to him-his incredibly sexy little sister.

It's not that he doesn't care for Juliet because he does, he really does. It's just that when he compares the two women side by side, Alex is so _warm _and _alive_. He can't help but love the way her soft skin doesn't smell of the death and decay. Or that her mouth tastes like the sweetest nectar.

Juliet's kisses, on the other hand, have the lingering putrid tang of blood. And he hates how he always feels like such a _necrophiliac_ every time he takes her to bed. Juliet's a beautiful girl. And thanks to her dark gift, she always will be. She'll keep turning heads long after his bones have turned to dust. Yet, there is no warmth in her touch. And her pale skin remains so cold and lifeless. As a hormonal teenaged boy, he didn't mind it so much since she served as an outlet. With her he could release some of the reined in passion he held for his sister.

Sadly, when Justin became a man, he discovered that while his love for Alex would never be diminished, he had certainly outgrown the perfectly preserved porcelain doll in the flowery dresses. And now that Justin Russo knows what it feels like to have a _live_ woman in his arms, he's come to the startling realization of just how sick and tired he is of fucking a corpse.

Alex is life itself, so vibrant and resplendent in her beauty, like the sun on a mid-summer day. After years of being confined to the night, Justin would love nothing more that to bask in her light until the day he dies.

lllll

After a couple of minutes of struggling, Justin has manages to unhook Alex's brassiere. As he continues to kiss her into a stupor, he slips the delicate straps off her shoulders and then glides them down her arms. Once the bra is gone, his fingers begin to slowly trace the curve of her neck, loving the way it arches gracefully to grant him more access. Wanting a taste of the soft skin beneath his fingertips, Justin's swollen lips finally cease their attack so that they can follow the trail set by his hands.

As he leaves scorching open mouth kisses up and down Alex's neck, he feels her quiver with what he hopes is passion. Meanwhile, his hands continue moving in a downward trajectory, kneading her shoulders before gliding onto the delicate flesh over her collar bone. Suddenly he gets this half-crazed idea to mark her as his. But when he starts to suck on her neck she abruptly pulls away.

Because he's so drunk on lust, Justin is somewhat dumbstruck by her reaction. As his hooded gray eyes gaze down at his little sister, the sight of her mussed up hair, puffy red lips and naked breasts nearly makes him ejaculate inside his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs.

But when she looks up at him with those pain-stricken eyes, he understands her unspoken request. She doesn't want any reminders of this night, especially ones that the fucking werewolf could see. Silently, he nods letting her know that he will respect her wishes as best he can.

Then in an astonishing turn of events, it's Alex that reaches out to grasp his hands and then places them on her chest.

"Touch me, Justin," she whispers to him as her eyes close once again. Somehow he knows that this was not done in a fit of passion but out of a sincere desire to speed things along and bring them to their inevitable conclusion. He's disheartened by the knowledge that she just wants to get things over with so they can return to their lives. But how can they after this night? Nothing would be the same between them ever again. They will both leave this room changed people carrying a terrible secret for the rest of their lives.

Justin falters for a moment, suddenly not sure of what to do next. On the one hand, he'll be getting his greatest wish, but on the other he knows that he will never have it again.

_I don't know if I can let Alex go after this. How can I? I love her._

Suddenly, his thoughts are intruded upon by the forgotten voice of the so-called director of this farcical production. "Oh, why did you stop? You were doing so well thus far. Looks like I'll have to give another directorial cue."

After a beat, the sorcerer gives his next set of instructions, "Alexandra, please remove your brother's undergarments."

Right at that moment Justin's throat goes dry, forcing him to nervously swallow his own saliva. And he feels her stiffen against him. Sure he wants Alex to touch him in the worst possible way. But landscape of this scenario has changed as he's painfully reminded that they're not alone and that she's only with him under duress.

Up until this point, Justin had done his best to put the men, the hot lights and the video camera out his mind to focus solely on Alex. And she was just starting to come around too. He could _feel_ it in the pulse of her jugular as it palpitated madly on his lips and tongue. He could _see_ it in the flush of her skin as his fingers lovingly caressed her. And he could _hear_ it in those heavenly little gasps every time his hands brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

But then damn it all to hell- the_ cocksucker _holding them prisoner evilly burst through the fragile bubble Justin had created to insulate him and Alex. Sadly, the temporary oasis has vanished into thin air, leaving only the harsh light of reality glaring into their faces.

And the part that Justin can't understand is how the creepy ringmaster of this deranged three-ring circus has remained so fucking_ cordial_ through it all_. _It's not like they're rehearsing for some cotillion or anything. On the contrary. There's _nothing_ convivial about holding two innocent people hostage and then forcing them to perform like animals in front of a camera. So why all the superfluous courtesy?

Doesn't this sorcerer know that proper etiquette is completely out of place in this cesspool? Moreover, Justin has become extremely unnerved by the impeccable manners and the prim yet patronizing elocution. Hell, he'd much prefer the vulgar profanity that usually accompany Bizzaro World situations like this one. Maybe then he could keep his hormones and his emotions in check.

But then suddenly Justin Russo receives the shock of his life when he senses Alex's small delicate hands touching his body. Breathlessly he watches how his sister grips the waistband of his dark blue boxer-briefs and then starts tugging them down his hips to reveal the weeping head of his stiff cock. Justin removes his hands from her breasts when Alex is forced to crouch down. As she continues to pull the briefs over his well-muscled thighs, she keeps her eyes averted to avoid seeing Justin's erection spring free.

Disappointment bubbles up from somewhere deep inside the sickest part of his psyche. The deviant in Justin _wants_ Alex to look at him, to admire the body he's worked so hard to maintain. And all in the hopes that one day she'd see him as more than just a brother.

_Look at me Alex_, his mind fruitlessly cries out to her. _This is what you do me every time I see you, every time I'm near you. Fuck, I want you so much!_

As soon as he steps out of the underpants pooling around his feet, once again the sorcerer interrupts Justin's impure thoughts. "Well, well, well, Mr. Russo," he leeringly extols. "That's an quite impressive instrument you have there. Not as freakish in size as say a John Holmes or even a Ron Jeremy. It's still an _exceptional_ specimen of masculinity.

"And those firm buttocks, I must say that they are simply _sublime_! What a pity you're only into girls, or I'd be tempted to have a go at you myself."

Outraged by the shameless come-on, Justin's hard-on deflates just a little. It's bad enough that in just a few seconds he's got to screw his little sister in front of these strangers. But being told that you have a nice package _and_ ass by some _dude_ is completely demoralizing. God, he wishes he just could hit this weirdo with an upper left-hand jab to the jaw and lay him out flat. But he knows that he can do nothing of the sort. So he just stands here, helpless and humiliated, with his dick exposed to the elements waiting the next set of demeaning orders.

He doesn't have to wait long when the sorcerer addresses Alex again, "Alexandra, you've done well so far. But your brother has lost a bit of his vim and vigor, as it were. So I'll need you to help him regain his vitality."

Justin inhales deeply, fixing his intense gaze on his sister as she slowly rises up from her crouching position. He notices how bleary her eyes are as they stare out blankly at the wall behind him. The energetic spark that always seemed to glimmer inside her chocolate pools is now gone. All that's left is a dull, lifeless glaze devoid of hope. And it pains him to see Alex so resigned and defeated.

In the meantime their captor/director drawls, "Good, darling, good. Now, take those lovely tapered fingers of yours and wrap them around the girth of your brother's phallus."

Squeezing his eyes closed, Justin hears the pitiful whimper that rushes past her lips. He can feel how Alex's hand trembles as she blindly reaches out to take him tentatively within her grasp. As morbid as it may be, Justin still emits a moan born of pure pleasure as her soft touch envelopes him.

"Very nice, Alexandra. Now stroke the length of it, from base to tip, until I say otherwise."

Keeping her eyes tightly shut, Alex starts to clumsily glide her hand up and down the rigid shaft. Almost immediately Justin can tell that's she not an expert at giving hand-jobs. Her movements are erratic and rough, as if she's not quite sure how to pleasure him or any man for that matter. Somehow though, Justin finds her lack of experience endearing, sick puppy that he is.

And it makes him perversely wonder all of a sudden just how far she's gone with Mason. The mere thought that werewolf might not have even gotten to second base with this sister, causes Justin's member to twitch in her hand, as it grows harder still. Call it male pride. But he actually likes the idea that maybe he's the first man Alex has ever done this to, no matter how unlikely that maybe.

Inexperienced or not, he soon finds out that Alex is a quick study. And _oh, sweet baby Jesus_, she's really starting to get the hang of it now. She's already spread the natural lubricant of his pre-cum on her hand making the friction on his penis that much sweeter. And with every stroke her rhythm gradually improves. So much so, that Justin has to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he basks in the sensation of Alex's tiny hand steadily milking his throbbing cock. And it's all he can do to stop himself from telling his sister, "_Oh yeah, baby. Just like that._"

Justin feels like he's drowning beneath the waves of a lust-filled haze. Beads of sweat now dot his brow, teeth clenching together as his body engages in a Herculean effort to hold back the rising tsunami of his release. He's so intensely focused on what Alex is doing to him that he almost misses the next cue.

"Justin, oh Justin...your attention, please," the sorcerer crisply chides.

But Justin's too far gone. His eyes remain closed as he weakly acknowledges the sorcerer's call, "Y-yes?"

"Kiss your sister's mouth. Ram your tongue down her throat! I know you want to...why hold back now?"

This is one command that Justin Russo has no problem obeying. With a feral growl he crashes his lips down on hers. And this time he isn't gentle or considerate of what Alex wants. The only desires he wants to satisfy are his own..._right now_, let the consequences be damned. Gone is the protective big brother. The Justin Russo who everyone knows as the good son, the loyal friend and faithful boyfriend has been usurped by a beast with a single-minded thought - to possess Alex Russo at any cost.

Without hesitation he spears his determined tongue into her warm, wet mouth. As he starts to kiss her with voracious need, his lips, teeth and tongue work in concert to conquer and devour. Surprisingly, Alex has offered no resistance thus far and this emboldens Justin to go further. Placing his hands on her childbearing hips, he slides them down so he can cup the firm roundness of her ass. As his fingers viciously dig into the supple flesh, Justin hungrily sucks her bottom lip into his mouth. Alex suddenly emits a shameless groan when he sinks his teeth into her flesh. He knows he's drawn blood but he doesn't care.

And it appears that neither does Alex.

As she continues to masturbate her brother, hand never tiring, she starts to kiss Justin back with same level of intensity. He's astonished by the way she matches his passion, kiss for kiss, in an all out contest of wills. It's sibling rivalry taken to a whole other level and it's winner take all.

"Alexandra, release him. Justin place your fingers at her center and see if she's ready for you."

Without breaking the kiss, Justin maneuvers his left hand to the front of his sister's white panties. Quickly slipping two fingers inside the flimsy undergarment, he then slides them down the slope of her hairless pubic mound until he reaches her core. And what he discovers makes Justin groan as his erection spasms with need.

_Oh my fucking Christ! She's more than ready. Alex is sopping wet for me._

Instinctively, Justin glides his fingers up and down her slit, teasing her swollen clitoris every so often. He's relentless in his ministrations as he rubs her raw, all the while adoring the wetness of her dripping pussy and all the little noises she was making against his mouth. Then suddenly, he wickedly twists the sensitive bundle of nerves between his thumb and index finger, triggering an unexpected and yet powerful climax.

lllll

Alex cums hard as the world explodes behind her closed eyelids, white-hot and brilliant. Throwing her head back she wantonly shouts, _"OH FUCK, JUSTIN!"_

As she continues to ride out her release on her brother's fingers, her knees suddenly collapse and she's forced to place her hands Justin's broad shoulders for support. Tears spring from her eyes as she suddenly realizes that her own flesh and blood has just given her the most intense orgasm of her young life...and she _loved_ every second of it. She should feel repulsed and ashamed by her reaction. But as she searches her feelings she finds that she's not.

So what does this all mean? Is she a whore now, a dirty little slut for allowing her own brother to finger her with such tenacious skill? Does she now want Justin as much he obviously wants her? No, that can't be right. Brothers and sisters aren't meant be together-not like _this_.

It doesn't matter if she finds her brother's kisses to be more passionate than Mason's are. Or that Justin's touch makes her body quiver from head to toe. What's happening between them is a one-time deal. And once it's over, they'll bury their memories in the graveyard of regret, repress their desires and lie for as long as it takes because it's the right thing to do. The only thing.

So with her plan firmly implanted in her mind, Alex Russo looks into her brother's shimmering gray-green eyes and breathes, "Take me, Justin."

lllll

When Justin hears his little sister sweetly offer herself to him, he descends further into madness. He wants nothing more right now than to throw her on that bed, shove his dick inside her balls deep, and then fuck her into the mattress until the sun comes up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that he needs to remain slavishly obedient to the dark lord. But he's desperate and he just can't wait a moment longer. He needs to have his sister now or die in the attempt.

Without waiting to be told what to do, Justin suddenly bends down to scoop Alex up into his strong arms. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he then carries her over to the plain white mattress situated against the far wall of the room. He kisses her once more before depositing her gently onto her back in the middle of the bed. Justin sees that she's as skittish as a kitten. But as she tries to scoot back to make room for him, he's on her in seconds, ripping her panties right off her. He then covers her smaller lithe body with his larger muscular one.

As they gaze into each others eyes, Justin sees no more fear in hers. There's only one clear message in those dark brown orbs. _She wants him, plain and simple_. And that's all he needs to know right now. Nothing else matters but them.

Not wanting to hold back any longer, he starts to kiss her all over, savoring the taste of her mouth and skin. His hands, meanwhile caress her every curve- her breasts, hips and thighs all get his special attention. His lips have already blazed a hot trail down to her quivering breasts where he proceeds to lick at her taut brown nipples with his hot, wet tongue.

With a needy gasp, Alex arches her back, wordlessly begging him to take one of her nipples into his mouth which he does most eagerly. At that same moment Justin places a hand between her legs and starts stroking her slit again, only this time he tries inserts a finger into her opening. However, the exploring digit meets with some resistance due to the extreme tightness of the vaginal passage. But after wriggling his finger a few times around the entrance, he manages to stretch it enough for easy insertion. He slides home and begins move the dactyl in and out while the palm of his hand mashes up against Alex's clit. As he grinds on the little bundle of nerves, Justin adds another finger to the first and proceeds to scissor them, stretching her further, in preparation of what's to come.

Meanwhile, he continues to relentlessly suckle her breasts. He alternates between laving at the sensitive nipples and then biting down on them. The contrast of the different sensations has his sister moaning for him as her hands grip the thin white sheet, almost ripping it to shreds. And it's at the moment that he knows that she's finally ready to receive him.

Somewhere, from off in the distance the sorcerer's exclaims his adulation, "Excellent, Justin! You really didn't need any direction from me after all. It appears that you had all the motivation required within you already, didn't you?"

But Justin scarcely hears him, he doesn't want to. All he wants Alex.

"Justin...?" When he hears her whimper his name so wantonly, he raises his heated gaze to meet hers.

"_Fuck me_," she says simply, her body aching with need for him. Whatever inhibitions she had are now long gone.

As for Justin, when he hears Alex unashamedly utter those two words from her bruised lips, he moves quickly to accommodate her ardent request. He's desperate to take her before she somehow comes to her senses and changes her mind. Positioning himself between her thighs, he braces himself on his elbows, hovering above his sister, so that the weight of his body doesn't crush her. Justin then rubs his painful erection along her drenched folds, getting it nice and lubricated. Once he's done, he grabs a hold of his penis, placing the bulbous head of it at the entrance of her vagina.

Looking at his sister one more time, he asks, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, God yes. A thousand times, _YES_! Just fucking do it already!" she yells at him like's he's some idiot or something.

Needing no further encouragement, Justin Russo carefully enters her inch by inch. Squeezing his eyes shut, he groans when he feels her walls crush down on his hardness. "Oh, fuck! You're so _tight_," he growls. He clenches his teeth as he tries not to blow his load right then and there. As he pushes himself further inside, he's amazed by how snug Alex's pussy is. Not that he minds. But it begs to question- why is she still this constricting if she's been with her fiance for five and half years?

She and Mason must have had sex at some point, right? There's no way she could have stayed this deliciously clinched unless the werewolf has a needle dick (like he's suspected all along) or his sister is a...

"..._VIRGIN_? Oh, by Merlin's beard, what a find in this day and age! Ian, quickly zoom in. I want the audiences to see the evidence of Miss Russo's _deflowering."_

_What? Alex is a virgin? But how? _

All his movements cease at once, as his heart plummets to the pit of his stomach. Justin doesn't want to believe that he's just taken his little sister's innocence away. Not under these horrific circumstances. Sure, when he was younger, he had fancied being her first and _only_ lover. But he had always imagined a more romantic setting that involved candlelight, a good bottle of wine and soft music playing the background.

But as the horrific truth unfolds, a nauseating sense of self-loathing seeps into every cell of his body. He can barely bring himself to look down at what he's done. Yet, when finally does and sees the blood of her plucked maidenhood all over his member, he wants to scream in anguish.

Slowly, he turns his tear-filled eyes toward his baby sister. His tormented gaze tries convey the deep regret he feels in his heart.

_I'm a bastard! How could I do this to her? She was obviously saving herself for her wedding night. _

_Oh, Alex...I'm so sorry._

lllll

Alex, in spite of the pain currently aching between her legs, wants her brother to complete what he has started. Placing a soft hand on his stubble laden cheek she murmurs encouragingly, "Justin, I'm okay. Just keep going. We need to finish this so we can get out here."

"I _can't!_" he pitifully sobs as bubble of slobber bursts from his mouth and then drools down his chin.

Tears fall from his haunted eyes as his handsome face grimaces with pain. Justin looks so broken to her- a far cry from the passionate man he was just a few short moments ago. She knows that he's reproaching himself over her lost virtue. It's not his fault, he had no control over this situation. But just as she's about to tell him that, Alex feels him softening inside her and she panics.

"Justin, listen to me. You need to do this, okay? What's done is done. There's no going back now. You said you'd take care of me, right? Well, right back at you. Now, make love to me."

Next, in a fit of unrestrained passion, she suddenly grabs his sweat-drenched head with both hands, pulling his face toward hers. When their lips collide, she kisses him fiercely, pouring out all her love and newly discovered desire for him.

Very soon she can feel him responding to her kisses when she senses the first stirrings of his re-surging erection. While their tongues battle for dominance, their hands roam freely, as brother and sister explore each others bodies with abandon.

"Oh, Alex. My sweet, sweet Alex," Justin groans. At last he's returned to the zenith of his arousal.

And that's when he starts to thrust, moving his pelvis back and forth in long hard strokes. Alex moans in approval as she quickly she wraps her legs around Justin's waist. Her feet lock at the ankles on his lower back as he continues to plow into her. With the pain of her ruination long forgotten, Alex revels in the moment, enjoying the feel of Justin's cock filling her so completely.

Between breathless pants and scorching kisses, she keeps repeating the following words like a litany, "_Faster, Justin. Harder!_"

Justin, a slave to her demands, increases the speed and ferocity of his thrusts. He then grabs one of her legs to place it high on his shoulder before his does the same with other. He then leans forward with a grunt, almost bending his sister in half, as he resumes to fuck her with all his might. The resulting sound of skin slapping on skin can be heard throughout the room.

At this new angle Alex can feel him deeper than before. And goddamn, she fucking _loves _it. She adores the way his frenzied fucking makes her feel. And in some dark corner of her mind, she wishes this could go on forever. But instinct tells her that at the current rate of speed he'll soon be over the finish line.

lllll

Justin knows this too. But he'll be _damned_ if he goes over the abyss alone. Not once letting up on his breakneck pace, he hastily slips a hand at the apex between her legs where he expertly starts to rub Alex's clit in small concise circles.

She moans, "Oh fuck! Justin, I'm close."

Oh, God he's close too. As his balls tighten, he can feel the familiar tingle in his scrotum heralding his inevitable release.

"Cum for me, Alex," he hoarsely urges her. "Please baby, cum for me."

And that's when he feels her walls viciously clamp down on him as she shrieks, "_Ah, Justin, I'm cumming! Oh, fucking Christ!"_

Her volatile orgasm has enough detonation to set his off in a massive explosion of pleasure. As he starts to come apart, he shouts his sister's name as his hips continue buck wildly. He shudders, as he shoots stream after steady stream of warm, sticky semen deeply into her cervix. Once he's completely spent, his shoulders slip from under Alex's propped up legs as he collapses on top of her.

"Holy shit!" he mutters into his sister's heaving chest.

Tiredly, he then buries his head into the crook of her neck as he tries to get his breathing back under control.

lllll

Alex is also struggling to catch her breath as she cradles her brother to her. Both she and Justin are at a loss for words right now. Mere words cannot describe what just happened between them. All she knows is that she just lost her V-card to her own brother.

And that's when the actuality of this fucked-up state of affairs comes crashing down all around her. She begins to sob miserably and uncontrollably when she hears the malicious commentary from the man that forced her and her brother have sexual relations.

"And I believe that's a wrap! Ian, you may stop the camera now," the dark lord/porn purveyor instructs his subordinate. "Bravo, Russo's, bravo!" the sorcerer mockingly praises Alex and Justin's "performance".

As the three kidnappers shut down their illicit production, Alex can't bring herself to look at them or at her brother for that matter. She now wishes, more than ever, that she had her fucking wand so she could flash herself and Justin out of this place. All she wants to do is go home and forget this entire day ever happened. Something tells her however, that even if she could recite the _Mcreary Timereary_ spell a billion times, _nothing_ will be able to erase the memories of this night from her mind.

_lllll_

Justin tries to comfort his sister as best he can by tightening his hold on her. But when he feels her stiffen in his arms he knows that their "moment" has passed.

_It's over. _

And as much as he hates it, the time has come to pick up the pieces and try to fix their shattered lives.

But can they truly do that? Can he and Alex really put this experience behind them and pretend it never happened? And more importantly, do they want to? He can't speak for Alex. But Justin Russo knows he's been branded by this event and irrecoverably changed because of it.

_TBC..._

A/N: Well, my lovelies, just like Justin, I'm spent! Whew, this chapter took a lot out of me. But it was all done for you, my fellow Jalex fans. I hope you found the chapter interesting and entertaining. Thanks again to everyone that's added this little story of mine on your favorites list. It's gratifying to know how many of you are reading this fic.


	5. Chapter 4

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. The response has been amazing. Better than I hoped, considering the very adult subject matter. I am very appreciative of the attention this story is getting.

I also wanted to address the suggestions that have been made to me about turning this fic into an epic quest for revenge. While the need for reprisals is an understandable human reaction, this story isn't about that. Nor is it about getting justice of any kind.

First all, what happened to Alex and her brother was a deeply shameful and dehumanizing experience. The battle to be fought will be an internal one as each struggle with the repercussions of being violated.

Secondly, while this story does have magical and supernatural elements in it (given who Alex and Justin are) there will be no visits to the Wizard World to consult with Professor Crumbs, no recruiting of other wizards, elves, trolls, warlocks or any other mythological beasties.

Lastly, the sorcerer and his cohorts will not be seen or heard from again. While he was fun to write, Mr. Violet-Eyes was simply my version of the criminal mastermind from _Daniel y Ana_. He too was not seen after the sex scene.

**Warning: **There's nothing graphic in this chapter. But get ready to board the train to Angst-Ville.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter Four**

_April 6th, 2015- 12:23 AM_

It's almost half past midnight. And at this time of night, the streets that intersect through Waverly Place seem to be practically uninhabited. There's not a soul in sight to bear witness as a lone silver Toyota hatchback steadily coasts down the deserted stretch of road which leads straight to the Russo family owned establishment known as the Waverly Sub Station. At its present course and speed, the hybrid will arrive at its final destination within minutes.

Meanwhile, from the passenger side window of the Prius, Alex Russo's bloodshot eyes could see that a late night April shower had fallen over the city. Its purifying waters had washed away the previous day's grime, making everything new and clean again. And for one fleeting moment, she wishes that the same could be true of her. But her hopes are soon dashed by the awful certainty that she'll _never_ be clean again- not after this night.

Presently, she sits in deafening silence next to her brother Justin, feeling miserable and thoroughly disgraced. An ugly festering thing germinates within her now, contaminating Alex's heart and soul. Trying to keep another deluge of tears from falling from her eyes, she wrestles with the unwanted remembrances of the ungodly acts she recently committed with her brother. She closes her eyes in order to block out the harrowing images replaying inside her mind. But it's no use. All of her sensory receptors work against her, forcing Alex to re-live the experience in vivid Technicolor.

Her already embattled psyche continues to be bombarded by the torrid memories of Justin's kisses as their naked glistening bodies conjugated in the most intimate way possible. Acute nausea causes her stomach churn as every nerve ending recalls how her tremulous flesh succumbed to the passionate ministrations of her brother's hands and mouth. Dark desires had been summoned forth from deep inside of her, ultimately betraying her naïve sensibilities. A treachery made greater still by the lingering odors of sweat and bodily fluids wafting up from her hair and skin.

Being inside the confining space of Justin's car only makes matters worse. Although she refuses to look at directly at him, her peripheral vision picks up his distinctive profile. She can just make out the spiky tufts of his disheveled black hair, the sharp protuberance of his Romanesque nose and the dusky five o'clock shadow sprinkled across his strong jaw line. Alex also notices that his thin lips are drawn into a tight line, as they always are when he's deep in thought.

Under normal circumstances, she'd be willing to do just about anything to peer into his pensive musings in the hopes of discovering some embarrassing detail of a nerdy nature. The extracted information would usually be weaponized into a formidable instrument to be deployed at a time of her choosing. And all of it would be done, of course, for the express purposes of incessant teasing or out-and-out blackmail.

But at this moment, inside the dead calm of the Prius' interior cabin, Alex wants no part of what might be going on inside that head of his. She has enough to digest with her own tumultuous pondering. The only thing she wants more than anything is the hottest shower possible so she can scour her entire body in an attempt to rid herself of her growing shame.

As the car nears the back street behind the Sub Station, Alex prays that her parents have long since gone to bed. She can't face them right now or what will sure be the scathing inquisition to ascertain her and Justin's whereabouts. For the most part, Alex is an excellent liar. Her pathological ability to weave nearly convincing explanations to get herself out of trouble is renowned. Yet, as badly as she wants to keep the truth under wraps, Alex knows that in her emotionally drained state, her brain isn't capable of conceiving a falsehood big enough to justify the missing hours.

There's only two basic necessities that need to be fulfilled right now -first shower, then sleep (for about 100 years). And then maybe, just _maybe_ whenever she wakes up, Alex can deal with the consequences that will affect rest of her life...

lllll

_45 minutes ago..._

After Justin and Alex concluded with their ghastly dealings with the sorcerer, sister and brother, sticky and sweaty from their recent exertions, were allowed to get re-dressed in the clothes they had arrived in. Next, the blindfolds were slipped back over their eyes. And then without too much fanfare, they were sent off with a few parting words from their less than hospitable host.

"Good-bye my dear Russo's. It's been unparalleled delight. But now I bid _adieu._" The dark lord's tone was mocking and laced with thinly veiled contempt. It was glaringly apparent to everyone in the room that he couldn't wait to be rid of them. Especially now that he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

An ancient teleportation spell (that Justin vaguely recognized from one of his father's dusty tomes) was then callously executed.

"_Vade retro __statim!" _

The last thing Justin and Alex heard, before they were flashed away from their personal hell on earth, was the sound of the sorcerer's cackling laughter echoing in their ears.

Instantaneously, dark magic swirled around the Russo's, enveloping them in a malevolent cloud of noxious smoke and brimstone. Next, a supernatural force which defied both the rules of gravity and quantum physics, viciously hurtled Alex and Justin through a howling cyclone of time and space. Feeling awfully disoriented and fearful of being whipped about like fragile leaf in a storm, Alex screamed her head off. What seemed like minutes later, her tormented cries ceased the moment she and her brother shockingly rematerialized in the very spot they had begun their horrific odyssey- inside the confines of Justin's automobile.

For Alex, the band impairing her vision couldn't come off fast enough. When her eyes were no longer obscured, she blinked owlishly as she slowly took in her surroundings. Alex was dismayed by what she saw. Not only were she and Justin seated inside his car, the vehicle itself was presently stationed in the same ominous alleyway where they had been abducted earlier in the day.

Overcome by exhaustion, both physical and emotional, Alex was vaguely aware that her _Coach_ purse, and all of its contents, had been restored to her as well. Fleetingly, she thought of the forgotten cell phone that rested deep inside the designer bag. Its battery was probably long since expired due to the incessant vibrating that tried to alert Alex of the dozens of missed calls, texts and voice-mails. It was just as well-she didn't have the heart to view or listen to anyone's frantic messages at that moment.

Meanwhile, Justin promptly took notice of the key that was securely inside the ignition. Without a word, he gave it a quick turn. And when the engine roared to life, he shifted the car into gear and turned on the headlights. Then, putting pedal to the metal, he gunned it out of that dark foreboding alley like a bat out of hell.

lllll

_Presently..._

The minute Justin pulls up behind the sandwich shop, his sister Alex flies out of her side of the car failing to wait for it to come to a full stop.

"Alex!" he shouts after her, shocked that she has so little regard for her own safety. But it's too late. She's already out of his sights by the time he parks and then disembarks from the Prius. No doubt she's gone around to the front entrance of the Waverly Sub Station to let herself in. With a weary sigh, Justin decides to follow the path set by his sister as he slowly starts to walk toward his parents' place of business.

Moments later he's sitting in the darkened living room of the Russo's loft on his mother's tacky orange couch. Leaning forward, he places his pounding head in his hands as he tries to fight the onset of a massive migraine. Justin could probably forestall the agony with a simple analgesic. Yet, he refuses to go upstairs to get the ibuprofen he so desperately needs.

Unfortunately, the medicine chest, where the bottle of Advil resides, is located in the bathroom which is currently occupied. Even now he can hear the shower running at full blast. And there's no doubt in his mind that Alex is in there right now scrubbing every inch of her body to rid herself of any trace of him. It's only natural, he supposes, to want to cleanse away the substantiation of their unholy union.

Inexplicably though, her actions feel like a piercing shot through his heart.

The rational side of Justin tells him he shouldn't feel this way. Societal mandates dictate that his feelings for his younger sister are _immoral _in every conceivable way. And he shouldn't begrudge Alex her repulsion. She has every right to try to expunge the tell-tale evidence of what he was forced to do her. And he should feel ashamed and deeply remorseful by what happened, right? So then why do these unnatural desires for his sister still persist and grow ever stronger?

_God, I really am the lowest form of life on the planet, _he dejectedly thinks of himself.

Justin Russo, for the most part, is a logical man, always has been. And he knows better than most that the principles of logic clearly indicate that in no uncertain terms should he be in love with his own sister. Furthermore, he shouldn't lust after her with such burning intensity- especially in the harrowing aftermath of what happened with the sorcerer.

He almost _died_ tonight, his wretched existence nearly snuffed out in a blazing inferno. If it weren't for his sister, offering herself up like some sacrificial lamb, Justin would have been reduced to a pile of ash. So how did he show his gratitude to Alex for saving his life? He debauched her, tore her innocence away with the loathsome zeal of a pervert. Oh, the dark lord played his part with his manipulative coercion. Yet, it was Justin who was solely responsible for Alex's sexual awakening and induction into full womanhood.

In hindsight, he should have stopped it from happening. And if he were half the man he claims to be, Justin might have been compelled to make the ultimate sacrifice by falling on his sword- metaphorically speaking. That would have been the noble and honorable thing to do. But it was proven this night that he's neither noble or honorable. On the contrary. The sorcerer very astutely saw right through his righteous masquerade and unmasked Justin as the selfish coward that he truly is.

And the worst aspect of all? As much as he hates himself right now, there's still a stubborn piece of him that refuses to feel an ounce of regret. If he's ever forced to reveal what truly lies in his heart, then everyone would know that he'd gladly walk through the fires of Hell itself just to hear Alex passionately moan his name one more time.

_What's wrong with me? Have I always been this morally bankrupt? I guess now I know how Faust felt when he sold his soul. _

Justin Russo _violated_ his little sister- he knows this to be an indisputable fact. And yet he's consumed by thoughts of being with Alex again. His intellect acknowledges the absolute necessity of putting this incident behind him, by stifling his erroneous emotions before things get further out of control.

His rebellious heart however refuses to forget the way Alex had trembled beneath him as she came apart in his arms. _He_ made her feel that, not Mason, Dean, Riley or any of the other countless losers that had vied over the years to get into her pants.

As twisted as this situation might be, it kind of feels good to know that he got to her first. And there's no way in hell that's he's going to bury the memories of claiming her for his own. How can he, when what he feels for Alex continues to grow and spread throughout his body like some cancerous malignancy.

Forget Alex?_ Impossible_. Not going to happen.

Besides, it's much too late, She's already infected him- her mind-numbing venom has seeped deeply into his every pore. Even now, he can feel Alex's sweet poison coursing through his veins.

So what does he do now? Does he strike while the iron is hot? Should he throw caution to the wind and pursue her? Nah, that wouldn't do, it wouldn't be right. The trauma is too new, too fresh to even contemplate going down that road with her just yet.

And that's when his heart stops cold, stunned by his own callousness.

_I'm such a piece of shit. What the fuck am I thinking? Pursue her? Really? _

Justin groans as his headache increasingly worsens. It's his own fault. Too many thoughts have made his brain go on overload. And try as he might to keep it at bay, there's one unrelenting fact that continues to plague him:

_Jesus, I'm so fucked. _

Rubbing his temples to soothe away some of the pain, Justin would give his left nut for even a drop of anything stronger than the _Bud Lite_ Jerry Russo usually keeps in the fridge. Not that Justin is a heavy drinker, not by a long shot. But right now he'd love nothing more than to get completely shit-faced and temporarily drown out the ceaseless torment of his lustful heart.

All of sudden the living room light is switched on, catching Justin totally unawares. The harsh illumination forces him to squint his eyes until his vision adjusts.

"_Justin_? What are you doing sitting here in the dark, son?" asks a concerned Jerry Russo.

"Hey, Dad," Justin rubs the back of his neck as he glumly greets his father. He's clearly not in the mood to have this conversation right now.

Jerry, who is still a little perturbed by his eldest son's disappearance earlier today, doesn't accept Justin's half-assed salutation. "What happened to you and Alex this afternoon? I really needed your help with the ice-machine. And you just up and went, leaving me to finish the installation...with _Max_, of all people?"

Justin remains seated on the couch as he tells his father, "Look, Dad I'm sorry about that. But I really have a killer migraine coming on. And I don't want to talk about what happened- not right now. I just want to go to bed, if that's alright with you?"

"No, Justin, it's _not _alright with me. What you did today was the most irresponsible thing you've ever done! And that's not like you. So I demand an explanation right now, mister!"

Rising to his feet, Justin slowly turns to face his father. And as he looks upon Jerry's aging face, all Justin can think about is how this middle-aged husband and father of three has absolutely no idea what his usually dependable son and precious baby girl had to do to keep their family out of the jaws of death.

"Good night, Dad. I'm going upstairs. We'll talk about this later," Justin wearily says to his clearly agitated father.

As he starts to walk towards the stairs, Jerry angrily demands, "Don't you turn your back on me young man! Get back here."

Stopping at the foot of the staircase, Justin quickly whips his head around to say, "Dad, I love you. But I really had a _shitty_ day. You have no idea just how shitty it was. And I'm extremely tired because of it. I said I was sorry. And I promise to explain myself... but only _after_ I get some rest. Okay?"

Jerry, dumbfounded by his son's uncharacteristic use of profanity, can only bring himself to mutely nod in agreement. Besides, it's late and there's no need to wake up the rest of the family with their argument. Whatever Justin has to say, Jerry wisely decides that it'll keep until breakfast.

Then without another word spoken between the two men, Jerry observes Justin tiredly ascend the stairs. Bewildered by his son's odd demeanor, the troubled parent continues to watch his eldest child climb the steps until he's completely out of his sight.

lllll

Alex has just finished her scalding shower. With a shaky hand she draws back the curtain, allowing a great cloud of steam to billow into the already humid atmosphere of the tiny bathroom. Droplets of water still saturate the reddened skin which she scrubbed raw with her mother's loofah pad.

Quickly, she reaches for a white fluffy bath towel sitting on the counter near the sink. Wrapping the absorbent cloth around her worn body, she carefully steps out of the claw-foot tub and onto the thick fuzzy bath rug. Grabbing a second towel, she bends over and proceeds to wring out her long wet hair. After she's done, Alex tightly binds the damp fabric around her head like a turban before righting herself to stand erect again.

Facing the fogged up mirror, Alex tentatively runs her hand across its smooth glassy surface, wiping away the moist condensation. As she peers at her distorted reflection, she's taken aback by what she sees. She hardly recognizes the broken down creature staring back at her. With those deeply sunken eyes and the haunted expression etched across its face, Alex is vaguely reminded of the surrealistic paintings she had admired as a child during her 6th grade class trip to the Museum of Modern Art.

There was one piece in particular that deeply struck a cord with the young aspiring artist- Salvador Dali's _The Persistence of Memory. _Even after all these years, Alex can still recall how whimsical she had found the depiction of melting pocket watches against the bleak backdrop of a barren wasteland. Surprisingly, her friend Harper found the painting not to her liking. Which was strange to Alex, considering that her chipper best friend's entire wardrobe was (and still is) as surreal as it gets.

Presently, as Alex continues to study the reflected image, she immediately deems to be it a cruel parody of her former self- a fitting portrait of the brazen whore she's now become. To some, the word "whore" might be considered an ugly epithet to use when describing oneself. But to Alex Russo it's a title most befitting someone like her. Those that know her best might be tempted to ask why she would appraise herself so harshly. Her answer to that damning question would be a simple one: there is no amount analysis or plausible justification that will ever change the fact that she _loved_ the sensation of cumming on her brother's fingers and cock. Her body still vibrates with the aftershocks of what he made her feel. And that's what sickens her the most.

Just thinking about how she gave herself to her older brother so _completely_ brings fresh tears to her eyes.

_Everything _that Alex felt with Justin she had hoped to experience with Mason on their wedding night. Her greatest wish was that their first sexual encounter, as husband and wife, would be something beautiful, magical and above all _sacred_. The gift of her virginity was intended to be the supreme demonstration of her love and fidelity to Mason.

Of course she's knows that the prospect of going to her marriage bed pure and untouched might be viewed by some as something quaint and old fashioned-especially in these modern times.

But now, in light of everything that's happened, she can't help feeling _cheated._ And who can blame her? While there's no denying that she eventually relished being in Justin's arms, she was still robbed of her virtue in the most atrocious way possible.

What is she going to do now? How is she going to explain away her lack of a hymen when she and Mason finally consummate their union on their honeymoon? Particularly when for the last five and half years she's rebuffed her boyfriend's every sexual advance to protect her much touted purity.

"Not until we're married," she'd always tell him every time his hands would veer south of her neck or waistline. Prudish? Perhaps. But highly effective when there's no modern-day equivalent to a chastity belt. After all, despite outwardly appearances, Alex has always been a good girl at heart.

_A lot of good that did me, huh? I'm damaged goods now, _she guiltily thinks to herself.

_I spread my legs for my own brother like some twenty dollar hooker! There's no way I can even look at Mason right now. _

She can hardly stand the look at herself. Angrily, Alex takes a final swipe at the glass before turning away from the accusatory specter haunting the bathroom mirror. Grabbing her purse off the tiled floor, where it had been carelessly discarded along with her soiled clothes, she reaches for the knob and yanks the door open.

As soon as she steps out into the hall, Alex tries to make a clean get-away to her room before anyone sees her. But just as she's about make a break for it, she notices a shadowy figure stepping into the dimly lit corridor. Peering into the murky darkness, she can barely make them out from where she's currently standing. But as the mysterious shape moves closer, suddenly her breath hitches when their identity is revealed at last.

_Oh, my gosh…it's Justin!_

Panic quickly sets in as their gazes lock onto each other with laser-like precision. He moves no closer. But the intensity she sees in the gray irises of his eyes frightens her. And she somehow can't help feeling like easy prey caught in the cross-hairs of Justin's predatory stare. Shocked beyond belief, Alex is rendered immobile, still and silent, like a statue made of stone.

Breathlessly, she remains rooted to her spot on the hallway carpet, wearing nothing but a towel. Justin says nothing, thank God. However, his eyes speak volumes as they hungrily rove over her exposed skin, making her shiver. Uncertain of what to do, her heart flutters madly. Primal survival instincts of fight or flight scream at Alex to take action, as copious amounts of adrenaline pump through her system.

Suddenly, Justin dares to loom closer as he huskily whispers, "Alex...I-I..."

But Alex doesn't want to hear what he has to say right now. So she decides to make her great escape. With her heart thudding like crazy against her ribcage, Alex hastily sprints down to the end of the hall, where the sanctuary of her room awaits her. She doesn't dare look back. Yet, she can sense Justin's transfixed stare still boring a hole right through her, as his long dark shadow greedily nips at her heels.

Alex makes it to her bedroom door in record time. Desperately, she flings it open and then scurries inside to lock herself in. Once the latches are securely in place, she pushes her back against the grainy wood of the door to slowly catch her breath.

As the staccato rhythm of her heartbeat starts to settle down to a normal rate, she wonders if Justin is still out in the hall, pacing outside her door like a hungry tiger, just waiting for his chance to pounce. The need for survival prompts her to think that maybe a few basic protection spells might be in order, just in case...

_Just in case of what? That Justin might use his dorky know-how to pick the lock? _

Sighing miserably, a fresh batch of tears pricks her eyes, when the sudden realization hits her all at once. For the first time in her life, Alex Russo is actually _afraid_ of her brother.

lllll

_April 14, 2015 – 6:45 PM_

"It's been a week, Jerry!"

For the last half hour, Justin Russo has been quietly sitting on the orange couch pretending to watch some lame Civil War documentary on the History Channel. But the show he's really focused on is the one that involves his mother, Theresa unmercifully henpecking his dad in the kitchen. He's painfully aware that his parents' current quarrel is just another one in a long string of heated discussions on what should be done about Alex's recent dispirited behavior.

For the better part of a week, the family wizard has stayed holed up in her room, only leaving her inner sanctum to use the bathroom to relieve herself or to take the occasional shower. Alex has barely said two words to anyone, except Jerry, when she briefly told him that she was sick with some stomach bug.

Worried about her self-imposed exile, Justin was tempted a time or two to rap on her door and softly call her name. But she never heeded him.

Although he was initially hurt by his sister's rejection, he eventually figured out that she just isn't ready to face him yet. The injury done to her is still too recent to address. She needs time to process, so Justin resigns to give it to her.

Others however are not so understanding or patient.

When Alex demonstrated a stubborn aversion to go downstairs to take her meals with the rest of her family, her mother's infamous temper flared.

Everyone in the Russo household knows that Theresa Russo firmly believes that the family that eats together stays together. And any member of the Russo clan that doesn't sit at her table, especially on _Ten-Cheese Enchilada Surprise _night, is committing a great sacrilege.

What little sustenance Alex consumed throughout the week, was brought up to her on a tray by either her concerned father or her wary little brother, Max. Sadly, a major portion of the food was left untouched, sparking further worry with each member of the family, especially Justin.

Unlike his parents and baby brother, he knows _exactly_ what's wrong with Alex. How could he not, when he's the cause for his sister's current malady. Justin also suffers from the same strange affliction, but years of self discipline have helped him manage it better.

While Alex barricades herself behind a wall of silence and locked doors, Justin finds solace in his studies as he prepares for his finals next month. Long quiet hours spent pouring over books have certainly distracted him from the immediate problem. But late at night when sleep finally finds him, there is no escaping his dreams or the gnawing guilt that threatens to rip out his entrails.

Thankfully, the one silver lining in this whole travesty has been Alex's staunch refusal to see Mason. She won't even take his calls. As a matter of fact, every time he's either stopped by the loft or Sub Station this past week, the werewolf has been turned away with his tail between his legs. There were even a couple of times when Justin himself told the British flea bag to get lost, which of course he took great pleasure in doing.

Dolefully, Justin knows that he has _no_ right to act so possessive or protective of Alex, considering what he did to her. But he'll be damned before he lets that mutt anywhere near his sister while she's so morose. The last thing she needs is some overly attentive mongrel humping her leg.

lllll

Meanwhile, Theresa continues to berate her husband, "Do you know she hasn't been to any of her classes?"

An exasperated Jerry Russo throws up his hands as he tries to placate his wife, "I know, honey. But what do you want me to do? Alex says she's been sick. I can't force her to go to school if she's not feeling well."

Unconvinced by his weak defense, Theresa crosses her arms across her chest as she huffs, "There you go again, taking her side. Look Jerry, I know that Alex is your favorite and that you still baby her. But she's going to be a married woman in a few months. She still has a wedding to plan, obligations to meet, which includes going to school!

"If she starts failing her classes, then she can kiss her scholarship good-bye. Do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not, Theresa," Jerry resignedly replies. He then gently concedes, "I'll go talk to her, okay?"

Relieved that her husband is finally taking a more proactive stance, Theresa approaches him planting an affectionate peck on his rounded cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she says with a slight smile gracing her full red lips.

Jerry immediately blushes. Even with her fiery Latina temper, Theresa's kisses can still make him feel like a flustered school boy after all these years.

"You're welcome," he says with a sheepish grin. "Alright, I'm heading up now to talk some sense into our daughter."

But as the Russo family patriarch turns towards the stairs, he's suddenly deterred from taking another step by the unexpected sound of Alex's raspy voice filtering down from the top of the staircase.

lllll

"Don't bother, Daddy," Alex abruptly tells her father.

As she continues stands at the pinnacle of the stairs, Alex peers down at her shocked parents. No doubt they're extremely surprised to see her out of her room finally. Their shared astonishment is compounded by the fact that she's actually dressed in something other than the ratty over-sized T-shirt she's been sporting all week.

In fact, she looks rather fetching in an adorable ensemble which consists of a short plaid skirt thrown over a pair of tight black leggings, a silky white camisole drapes her torso, and her shoulders and arms are adorned with a flaming red bolero jacket. Completing her smart looking outfit is a pair of black pointy-toed ballet flats.

Instead of wearing her hair down, she opted to sweep up her long brown curls into a high ponytail, which brings out her pretty cheekbones. And with just a minimal amount of eyeliner and Chap Stick, Alex has managed to pull off a fresh-faced collegiate look that's both attractive and confident.

"Alex, you look great! Are you feeling any better, honey?" her mother cautiously asks.

"I'm fine," she rigidly answers, not wanting to elaborate any further on her present mood.

Placing a smooth hand on the railing, Alex throws her shoulders back as she starts to make her descent. When she's almost all the way down the stairs, she suddenly catches a glimpse of Justin's brooding outline draped over the couch. Schooling her face into an impassive expression, Alex does her best to ignore his presence. She still may feel anxious around him. But she won't give him the satisfaction of letting her wariness show.

Keeping her focus on her mother and father instead, she briskly announces, "I'm going out."

Bewildered by Alex's abrupt demeanor, Jerry poses a question of his own, "Where? You can't leave now, you haven't had dinner yet."

"That's right," Theresa quickly agrees, putting in her maternal two-cents.

Hoping to entice her daughter to eat a decent meal, she happily declares, "Please stay. Besides, I made your favorites- biscuits and loose corn."

As tempting as that offer might be, Alex has already made plans for the evening and she refuses to break them now.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm meeting Mason tonight. I need to talk to him about the wedding," she informs her mother.

"Oh? Nothing's wrong I hope?" Jerry chimes in as he comes around the kitchen counter.

"I gotta go. He's waiting for me downstairs," Alex tiredly sighs. She strides right past the couch, averting her gaze from its stunned occupant. Grabbing her purse off the coat rack, she then heads to the front door.

"Don't wait up," she calls back as she walks out of the loft and into the night.

lllll

As he watches his sister walk out the door, Justin feels like he's about to have a real anxiety attack.

_She's meeting Mason? What the hell?_

Breaking out into a cold sweat, his mind mulls over every conceivable reason why Alex would grant an audience to that _dog._

_She's not going to tell him what happened, right? Because that would be crazy...stupid, even._

Well, if she does tell the wolf, and he wishes to take Justin on, that son-of-a-bitch better be prepared to _die_. He may not be a wizard anymore, but Justin Russo is still a top-ranking Monster Hunter. And he'd be more than happy to gut the lycanthropic bastard with the sharpened blade of his wolfs bane laced dagger.

_No, no...get a hold of yourself, Justin. Alex mentioned the wedding. That's what they're going to talk about._

_The Wedding_- the cataclysmic event looming on the horizon, threatening to end of any hope Justin may have of having some kind of life with Alex. He's come to think of the upcoming nuptials as his own personal Hill of Calvary. And the heavy cross he already bears on his broad shoulders, will be weightier still on the day he'll have to watch the woman he loves take her vows with another man.

But now that Alex knows what it's like to be worshiped by someone that really loves her, will she still want to get married to the fur-ball?

He really hopes and prays that she doesn't with every fiber of his being.

Just then, Theresa's voice breaks into his thoughts, "Justin, are you okay, _mijo_? You look like you're a thousand miles away."

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs spinning out of control, Justin apologizes, "Sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to space out. You were saying?"

Placing her hands on her ample hips, Mrs. Russo knowingly smirks at her eldest, "You've been so _preoccupied_ lately. Every time I see you, you either have your nose buried in some book or you're watching one of those boring history shows."

"They're not _shows_, Mom. They're educational documentaries," Justin rolls his eyes, correcting his mother for the umpteenth time.

Theresa, who's oblivious to her son's dark mood, continues to dole out her motherly advise.

"Why don't you follow your sister's example? It's Saturday night, go out and have some fun. I know you've been busy with finals and all. But you haven't seen Juliet in a while. I'll bet she's been dying to see you."

Annoyed by his mother's ill-timed suggestion, Justin brusquely replies, "Juliet isn't _'dying' _to do anything, because as a vampire, she's already dead."

Slightly taken aback by her son's flippant attitude, Theresa smiles nervously as she tells him, "Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, your father went downstairs to help Max close up the Sub Station. They'll be back up any minute. So why don't you wash up so we can all sit down to dinner, hmmm?"

Rising from the couch with a groan, Justin forces his feet to lumber towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands. While he starts to soap up, he gives his mother's proposal some thought. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, the idea of getting out of the house is starting to appeal to him. Everything around the loft reminds him of Alex. And he's in desperate need of a diversion to get his mind off her and what she might be doing with Mason.

Maybe, just maybe a visit to Juliet's might be exactly what he needs to purge himself of his obsession once and for all.

_TBC..._

A/N: Well, kiddies. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I know there wasn't much Jalex interaction. But hopefully it was heavy on the angst, which is what I intended.

The next installment will depict how both Alex and Justin will interrelate with their respective significant others.

Alex makes a huge announcement that might be a game-changer for everyone involved.

Max Russo will discover a terrible secret that will affect the lives of his brother and sister in a significant way.

Grant and Linda Greyback will make an appearance as will Harper and Zeke.


	6. Chapter 5

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. To my anonymous readers-Unknown, jordian and J, many thanks to you as well. I'm just sorry that I can't reply to your reviews personally.

This chapter will have Justin and Alex spending some "quality time" with their significant others. But as we already know with our wonderful wizards, everything is not what it seems. Things for both established couples will start unraveling rather quickly.

Harper and Zeke will lend moral support to their BFF's.

And Grant and Linda Greyback still want to have Alex for dinner.

**Warning: **There's nothing graphic in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter Five**

_April 14th, 2015- 7:55 PM_

Mason Greyback gallantly holds open the front door to _Balthazar's_ for his fiancé, Alex Russo. As she gingerly steps inside the main entrance of the restaurant, he follows right behind her, taking a moment to appreciatively savor the elegant Old World ambiance. With its ornate rococo décor and fancy table settings, this is hardly the place his pretty little wife-to-be usually likes to frequent. Alex is more of a beer and pizza kind of girl, content to dine on simpler fare. He doesn't necessarily understand why she picked this out of the way French bistro to have their first date in almost a week. Not that he's complaining. Mason is just grateful that she finally agreed to see him.

As they make their way toward the snooty-looking _maitre d, _the British werewolf lightly places a gentlemanly hand on the small of Alex's back to help guide her through the crowd. However, the moment he does, his calloused fingers feel her stiffen underneath his touch- and it bothers him.

In fact, her overall deportment tonight has made him more than a bit apprehensive. From the moment he picked Alex up in his midnight blue BMW Z4, she's been quiet and sullen, saying very little to him on their ride over to the posh eatery.

Once they're standing in front of the reservations desk, the bald little man serving as head waiter looks up from his appointment book to snobbishly peer at the striking couple.

"Good evening, welcome to _Balthazar's_. Do you have a reservation?" he asks them in a nasally French accent.

Mason answers quickly, "Yes, it should be under Greyback."

The _maitre d_ quickly glances back down to his book, carefully running a finger down the page until he lands on the name he's looking for.

"Ah, yes. Greyback, party of two," he confirms. He then snaps his fingers to call over a mustachioed server as he grabs two menus. He then instructs the waiter, "Jacques, will you show our guests to their table _si vous plait?"_

Taking the menus from his superior, Jacques gives Alex and Mason courteous little bow as he tells them, "Right this way _monsieur _and _mademoiselle_ ."

lllll

After being seated and read the evening's specials, Mason and Alex are left to their own devices while their server goes to fill their drink order. Mason of course has asked for his usual cocktail, a gin and tonic, while Alex prefers to stick with a _Pellegrino_ mineral water with a twist of lime.

Looking across the table to his reposeful intended, Mason starts off the conversation with a guarded query, "So love, how are you? I know your mum said you've been under the weather. I've been worried."

Alex, who has been staring down into her lap, slowly raises her eyes to look upon her devout fiancé. His expression of sincere concern causes a wave of extreme guilt to wash over her. Mason has been so good to her, so loving and understanding all these years which makes what she has to say to him all the more difficult.

With a weary sigh, she chooses her next words carefully before she answers him. "Mason, I'm okay, I guess. The reason why called you is because I wanted to talk you about the wedding..."

However, before she can get out what she's trying to say, Alex is abruptly cut off by a cheery yet astonished salutation.

"Mason? Alex? What a happy surprise! Look Grant it's our son and his _delectable_ fiancé," Linda Greyback tells her husband. They had recently just arrived and were being shown to their own table when she spotted her only child and his wizard girlfriend.

Alex shudders at the way her future mother-in-law still describes her as some tasty morsel, making it no secret that if it weren't for her engagement to Mason, Lord and Lady Greyback would still have every intention of eating her.

Thankfully, the stately werewolf couple has reverted back to their human form while above ground in the mortal world, making them appear less menacing than they really are.

With an excessively toothy smile, Grant Greyback greets the pair of young lovers seated at the table before him.

"Well, hello you two. Out for a romantic dinner? How nice." Despite the gracious acknowledgment, his dark eyes ravenously appraise Alex, causing her to squirm in her chair.

"Mum, Dad I didn't know you like to come to _Balthazar's_." Mason astonishingly tells his parents.

Linda dismisses his words with an elegant wave of her hand. "Nonsense, we come here all the time for the steak tar-tare. It's simply to die for!"

"Yes, indeed," Grant confirms with an affirmative nod. "It helps us curb the cravings for a fresh kill between moon cycles."

Totally creeped out by that last statement, Alex secretly prays that Mason won't ask his mother and father to join them.

"I have an idea...why don't you join us?" Mason suggests with a broad smile. Clueless to the meaning behind Alex's indignant glower, he turns to grab her hand in his to say, "You don't mind, love? Besides maybe you and mother can talk about the wedding."

_Yes, I do mind_, her mind screams at her idiot fiancé. The last thing she needs is her wizard eating in-laws overhearing what she has to tell Mason.

Angrily, she pulls her hand out of his grasp. Then slapping on a saccharine grin, Alex tries to convey her displeasure as delicately as she can. "But sweetie, I was hoping I could talk to you _alone_."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose," Grant warily declares, perhaps getting the hint that he and his wife are intruding on a private moment.

"No, I insist," Mason implores his parents. "Besides we're all going to be family soon. It's only right that we start acting like it. No time like the present, I always say."

"Well said son. Let me get the waiter to add two more chairs then," Grant happily proclaims. Snapping his fingers to get the server's attention, he calls out, "Oh, _garcon_..."

Moments later, as the table for two is quickly converted to a dinner setting for four, Alex is beyond livid at this point. Shocked by Mason's complete disregard to her wishes, she can't believe his obtuseness. She really needs to tell him something very important and it just can't wait. But now with the unwelcome presence of his parents, will she be able to go through with it?

lllll

_April 14, 2015 – The Bathory Arms Apartments 9:15 PM_

"Justin? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" asks a pleasantly surprised Juliet Van Heusen.

Standing in the doorway of his girlfriend's apartment, Justin Russo is apprehensively trying to come up with a plausible excuse for his unannounced visit.

Placing a hand behind his neck he nervously replies, "I guess I needed to see you. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Juliet demurely acquiesces, opening the door wider to allow her human boyfriend to cross the threshold into her tastefully decorated home.

Once inside, the aged vampire leads her guest from the vestibule into the main seating area. There they make themselves comfortable on an overstuffed Louis VXI style sofa located directly in front of the enormous fireplace where an oil painting of Juliet herself hangs right above the mantelpiece. As he briefly admires the baroque style portrait, Justin vaguely remembers Juliet telling him that she once sat for Caravaggio in 1591.

While he rigidly sits on the antique couch, staring off into nothingness, Juliet subtlety turns to him.

"Can I get you anything? Tea or coffee?" she politely offers. "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't have any human food in the house since you haven't been by in a while."

Justin shamefully hangs his head down when he hears the sadness in her tone. Suddenly feeling undeserving of her kind hospitality, he declines. "No, thank you. I had dinner with my folks right before I came here."

"Okay," she says quietly as she patiently waits for Justin to state his business.

But after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence tick by, Juliet feels compelled to softly whisper, "I've missed you, Justin."

He closes his eyes just then, distressed by the fact that he cannot return the sentiment, as much as he would like to. Even now he's plagued with thoughts of Alex and he feels the yoke of guilt weighing heavily upon his shoulders.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Juliet anxiously asks, finding his strange behavior most troubling. "You haven't returned my calls. And every time I've gone to see you at the Sub Station you've been busy. Have I done something? Are you angry with me?"

Stunned by the hurt behind her questions, he snaps his head to look at her finally. His somber gray eyes anxiously search hers. But for what exactly? What does he expect to find her dark gaze? Could it be acceptance, comfort, or perhaps salvation itself? Honestly, he doesn't know. Justin needs _something_ to ease the ache in his heart and fill the void that Alex has left in his life.

Without a word of warning, Justin roughly grabs Juliet's face with both hands. He hears her gasp, obviously surprised by his forwardness, but she makes no move to pull away from him.

Again, he looks at her intensely for a few seconds- he imagines his gaze radiating uncertainty and doubt. But his insecurities don't stop him from leaning forward to crush his lips to hers.

The moment their mouths touch however, he instantly regrets his decision. Justin shivers when he feels Juliet's mouth begin to hungrily attack his.

Deeply disappointed, he finds the kiss between them to be a sour one, lacking the warmth and excitement of past encounters. Her taste is all wrong, and her abrasive tongue is dry and rough, with the gruesome appeal of scratchy sand paper. Disgusted by the sensation, Justin quickly lays his hands on the blonde vampire's shoulders to push her away.

Unfortunately for him, she mistakes his revulsion for enthusiasm, fueling her desire to deepen the kiss. Using her vampire speed, she straddles the hapless human in nanoseconds, her superior strength pinning him to the couch. Threading her icy cold fingers through his jet black hair, she starts to grind her crotch into his, hoping to get a rise out of him. But as Justin moans in protest, his penis remains flaccid in his pants. The organ never stirs once, despite the vamp's best efforts to stimulate him. Again, he tries to shove her off his lap, but he is powerless to halt the increasing frequency of Juliet's affections.

Blessedly, she withdraws from him, inadvertently giving Justin a chance to replenish his lungs with precious oxygen. Panting heavily, he feels the arctic chill of her frigid breath across his face. Casting an uneasy glare on Juliet, he finds her hungrily smiling at him. Her devilish grin reveals a pair of elongated canines, razor sharp and gleaming, that have descended from her pale gums. To his horror, he also notices that her eyes have taken on that shark-like obsidian color that vampires usually display when they're about to partake in a feeding frenzy.

Alarmed by her state of heightened arousal, he tries to discourage her from going any further. "Juliet, I-I'm not in the mood tonight," he stammers and sputters.

Thinking her that boyfriend is just being coy, she rolls her hips against his non-existent bulge once more as she sexily says, "Playing hard to get, huh? I can get into that." Then she swoops in to nuzzle his neck, scraping her needle-like fangs against the pulsating beat of his jugular. Juliet can actually hear the frantic beating of his heart pounding inside her sensitive ears, as she slowly gives into her blood lust.

"_Oh, Justin_," she moans impatiently- the desire to sink her teeth into his tender flesh while she impales herself on him is increasing by the second. Hastily, she slides her hands to the front of his dark gray oxford, bunching the carefully pressed cotton material within her greedy fingers. Next, in a fit of unbridled passion, she rips the shirt open, sending the buttons flying every which way. Then, with a hungry growl, she moves in for the kill. Like a leach, she quickly fastens her mouth to his neck, laving and sucking it, as her fangs threaten to break through the vulnerable skin.

Meanwhile, Justin is squirming beneath her, trying his best to disengage himself from the overly amorous bloodsucker. "Juliet! Juliet, stop! Please STOP!" he urgently objects. A sense of extreme panic takes over. He doesn't know what's come over Juliet, but in all their years of dating, she's never once tried to feed from him nor has she been this aggressive. She's always been so careful around Justin, ever mindful of his human fragility. Now, all of sudden, it's like she's forgotten she has a soul.

If Justin didn't know better, he might be lead to believe that she's somehow regressed back into a more primitive and savage state of vampirism. And the more she thrashes against him, the more he's convinced that the creature wanting to turn him into a human-size juice box, is not the sweet, demure vampire lover of his adolescence. Something in her has changed and made her more feral somehow, more ravenous.

However, he doesn't have time to ponder the intricacies of Juliet's recent transformation when there are more pressing matters to tend to. As they continue to wrestle on the sofa, he feels the first prick of a sharpened canine which throws Justin into a full blown panic. Hyperventilating like an rusty old squeeze box, he suddenly lashes his left arm out towards the cherry wood end table. Blindly, desperately, he feels his way around the objects sitting upon it, hoping to find something, _anything_ that he can use to defend himself with.

Just moments away from becoming Juliet's evening meal, he eventually finds what he's looking for when his fingers wrap themselves around the base of a large and heavy bronze candlestick holder. Hefting the weight of the metal object within his grasp, Justin then swings it around in a mighty arc, summarily bludgeoning the side of Juliet's skull.

Naturally, she's stunned by the unexpected blow, though it hardly makes dent, save for the already healing scrapes on her porcelain skin. The wallop is enough to get her attention though and hopefully make her come back to her senses.

Wrenching herself away from her intended victim, Juliet immediately presses her hand to the side of her head.

"Ow! What the hell, Justin?" she loudly complains, indignant of the fact that her supposed boyfriend just assaulted her with deadly force. Then in a great huff, she gets off of his lap to go stand near the fireplace.

Justin, who is still seated on the couch looking completely ransacked, is equally piqued by her less than stellar behavior. His gray eyes are stormy and wide as he cries out with righteous anger, " '_What the hell, Justin_?' Maybe I should ask you the same thing! What the _fuck_ was that, Juliet?"

Touching his index and middle fingers to his neck, he winces when they come away wet with his own blood.

"Care to explain this, then?" Justin growls as he shows her the crimson coated digits.

"I'm sorry," she feebly apologizes. As her ghoulish features slowly morph back into a more acceptable facade she adds, "It's just that when you grabbed me like that you somehow triggered my baser urges.

"You've never initiated any intimacy between us before, preferring me to always take the lead in such matters. It's understandable, considering both my age and experience. But I when you demonstrated for the _first time _such aggression and passion, it awoke the demon inside me. I guess I just got carried away."

Justin facetiously waves his hand in the air as he glibly intones, "Just got carried away. Sure, why not? In the meantime, I'll just sit here and let you drain me dry like the Sahara!"

Moving away from the mantle to step closer to him she haughtily reiterates, "Hey, I said I was sorry!"

Then with a frustrated groan she nastily adds, "Look, it's not my fault that you're not man enough to handle a woman like me! I thought you were finally coming into you're own, you know? That for once, _you_ would take the reins!

"God, what I wouldn't give for someone to ride me hard and then put me in the barn all wet! I guess that's what I get for dating a mortal, huh? You were so much better in bed when you were a wizard. But now, without your powers you can barely keep up."

Justin is at first scandalized by her startling and emasculating admission. But as clarity finally dawns on him, the windows to his soul are open wide allowing the truth to filter through. And perhaps for the first time in his life he sees Juliet for what she really is - a vain and callous woman embittered by the ravages of time.

What a fool he's been all these years. He thought he knew her best. But sadly, he's just now discovering that the woman standing before him is a complete stranger in his eyes.

Justin came here tonight with the sincere hope of rekindling a fire that has long since gone out. The embers have grown cold and turned to ash. Where there was once genuine affection and mutual respect now lays cold-hearted resentment and contempt.

There's no resurrecting this love affair, he knows that now. And as far as Justin is concerned it's high time to put it out of its misery.

Rising from the couch with as much dignity as he can muster, Justin Russo levels a steady gaze at Juliet, the woman he had professed to be his first true love. How wrong he was to make that assertion, when the girl that really holds his heart has been right under his nose all along.

_It was Alex then, it is Alex now and it will be Alex forever, _he silently vows to himself_._

"It's over," Justin resolutely states.

Juliet's face twists into an expression of astonished disbelief. "What? You're _dumping_ me? You, a human _weakling_, are dumping _me_?"

"Yes, I am. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep going through the motions with you and pretend that everything is okay between us."

Alarmed by his last statement, Juliet's perfectly plucked eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. "What do you mean by _'pretend', _Justin?" she demands to know with a dangerous growl.

With a tired sigh he reveals, "I don't love you, Juliet. I haven't for a very long time. I'm sorry if I lead you on. But it's time that you knew how I really feel."

Juliet is outraged. How dare this human, this peasant, this _insect_ slight her! She, who is a direct descendant of Vlad Tepes himself, the greatest ruler eastern Europe had ever seen. It was he that drove back the Ottoman scourge that threatened that land of her forefathers and then turned his back on the church that refused to recognize his greatness. Thanks to Vlad's courage and foresight, he was able to spit in the eye of God by seizing the secrets of immorality for himself and for all of his descendents that followed.

This is the legacy that flows through her veins. And yet this _insignificant_ boy has the impudence to discard her like some used dish rag. The nerve, the cheek of this little bastard, how dare he do this to her?

"_Get out!_" she roars, her fangs lengthening again, as she advances on Justin. "Get out of my house before I finish what I started and _rip_ out your throat, you ungrateful _whelp! _

Justin backs away slowly, all the while keeping the enraged and hungry vampire in his sights. He breathes a sigh of relief when at last he feels the front door against his back. Nervously, his hands fumble for the handle. When he finds it at last, he gives Juliet Van Heusen one last look before he yanks the door open and stumbles into the corridor.

"Go back to your centaurs, the pathetic Goth chicks and werewolf whores! That's all you're good for!" she hatefully shouts at him.

As the door unceremoniously slams in his face, Justin becomes acutely aware that he is still bleeding profusely. Not a good thing to be doing in an apartment building that caters to vampires.

Forgoing the elevator, he decides to make his escape via the stairwell. Luckily for him, Juliet's apartment is only on the second floor. So Justin runs down the two flights of steps it takes to get to the main lobby. Then before he knows it, he's spinning through the revolving door which deposits him out onto the sidewalk.

However, without his Monster Hunter weapons, Justin knows he's still a sitting duck. Sure, he could probably take on one or two vampires with the formidable fighting skills that he's honed through the years. But, even his most powerful punches and lethal roundhouse kicks are no match for a whole slew of bloodthirsty Nosferatu.

What he needs to do now is to put as much distance between him and the nocturnal creatures that he's mostly likely stirred up with the scent of his blood. But the next subway entrance is still four blocks away. Even if he booked it there at top speed, he'd be vamp bait for sure. So he errs on the side of caution by hailing a cab instead. Thankfully the first yellow checkered taxi he flags down comes to a screeching stop.

Justin wastes no time to board the hired car. Once he's safely sitting in the backseat, the driver asks, "Where to?"

For a brief moment the former wizard gives his destination some serious thought. He can't go home looking like he just got mauled by pit bull. It would only worry his parents and give Theresa cause to drive a stake into Juliet's cold black heart for hurting her baby. Justin shudders at the thought of his pissed off Latina mother, decked out like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, going medieval on his now ex-girlfriend. It wouldn't be a pretty sight, that's for damn sure.

Then suddenly he's struck by the obvious solution. There's only one place he can go where he could clear his head and get a clean shirt without being asked a lot of questions... well, questions that make sense at any rate.

With a weary sigh he gives the cabbie the address to his best friend's place, "Yeah, I need to go Greenwich Village, the corner of West 8th and MacDougal."

"You got it," the driver says. When he peers at his fare through the rear view mirror he's shocked by what he sees. "Eh, buddy...you don't look so good. What's with all the blood on your shirt?"

Not wanting to go into any details about his horrendous evening, Justin simply says, "Got into a fight with an ex-girlfriend."

The gruff looking cab driver nods his head in understanding as he sympathizes with his young passenger. "Puerto Rican chick, right? My ex-wife was one. And man let me tell you, those are some _mean_ bitches. I think they're issued switchblades at birth. You're lucky you made it out of there with your life!"

Justin, feeling too tired to argue about the man's assumptions, merely agrees with him, "You have _no_ idea how right you are."

Then as the taxi pulls away from the curb, he takes out his cell phone to call Zeke Beakerman to make sure that his bosom buddy is at home.

lllll

_April 14, 2015 – Balthazar's Bistro 10:02 PM_

Alex Russo is utterly, unequivocally and indisputably miserable. Her dinner with Mason has turned out to be a total disaster. For nearly two insufferable hours she's had to listen to Mason and his parents gibber on about how great it is to be a werewolf. And how she should be so honored to be marrying into such a noble line of lycanthropes.

_Yawn! Didn't we like have this conversation 5 freakin' years ago? Move on, people!_

From the appetizers to the after dinner espresso, it's been an endless cavalcade of who's who in the pecking order of the Greyback family tree.

And just when she hears another one of Linda Greyback's decrees, "Now Alex, be sure that my Great Aunt Eugenia is seated _away_ from the children's table. The poor dear is getting on in years, and with her dementia and all, she might mistake the youngsters for wild game."

And that's when the young wizard loses the last shred of patience she has left. "That's it!" she cries as she looks into the appalled faces of her dinner companions. She then adds, "I have heard enough about Great Aunt Eugenia, the Lupine cousins and drafty old Greyback Manor. Which by the way that place sounds like it's all creepy and spooky sitting out all by its lonesome on the moors like that."

Shocked by his fiancé's rude outburst, Mason rounds on her and hisses, "Alex, what's gotten into you? Apologize to my parents this instant!"

Angered by her fiancé's oblivious indifference to her needs, Alex turns on Mason as well. Looking straight into his eyes she says rather hotly, "No, I won't apologize. Not when they high jacked our entire evening with their talk of which flea bath doesn't clash with Chanel No. 5!"

Hearing Alex's heated declaration causes Linda Greyback to look like she's about to pass out from the humiliation, as she suddenly slumps against her husband's shoulder. Grant does his best to revive his mate by fanning her face with a linen napkin.

Alex ignores the older couple's discomfiture as she continues to lay into Mason, "The point is, I needed to speak with you alone and in_ private. _But just like always, you manage to _crap_ all over what I want."

"Why I never!" Grant Greyback snobbishly exclaims as he places a hand over his heart for dramatic affect. He's absolutely aghast by this trashy little wizard's use of course language.

"I don't understand this at all, Alex," Mason chastises his unruly girlfriend. "You've been acting rather peculiar all night. One minute you're quiet and then you're bitchy the next."

When Alex refuses to explain her off-putting behavior, the young werewolf only grows more irate.

"And the way you spoke to my mother just now is _unacceptable_! Now _apologize_!" Mason punctuates his demand for her contrition with a deep growl as the irises of his eyes go from a russet brown to a deadly looking scarlet.

Alex Russo meanwhile, decides right then and there that she's had all she can stomach of this farce. She sincerely wanted to act mature and dignified for once. Was her desire to have a civil discussion with Mason about a life-altering resolution too much to ask for? Apparently it was, considering how her plans have gone terribly awry.

Now, faced with no other viable options, she carelessly blurts out what she's been trying to say for the better part of the night.

"I can't marry you, Mason."

Grant and Linda both audibly gasp as their wide-eyed gazes immediately turn toward their son.

Mason Greyback, by all accounts is visibly infuriated by Alex's abrupt announcement. The barely contained rage has deepened the hue of his eyes to a rich claret while his maw tries to fight against the emergence of his fangs.

"Mason," his mother warns. "Now is not the time..."

He looks to the she-wolf that birthed and nursed him as a pup. She's quite right, losing his temper so publicly would not bode well for his family. So he does his best to retain his composure. Once the wolfish features that threatened to leap to the surface are restrained behind a mask of geniality, he calmly addresses the woman he intends to marry.

"Alex, you don't mean that. I know you're upset about tonight and that you had something you wished to share with me..."

"That's just it, Mason," she whines, cutting him off. "I asked you out tonight to tell you that the wedding is off. I'm sorry that I had to do this in front of your parents. But I just couldn't wait anymore."

Flabbergasted by her inexplicable change of heart, he desperately takes her hand in his to ask, "But sweetheart, why? Have I done something, said something to make you angry with me? Please, love. Talk to me."

"Son, don't _grovel_," Grant quickly admonishes. "It's unbecoming of a Greyback."

Mason ignores his father as his eyes frantically search Alex's face for answers.

Gently extricating her small hand from his larger one, Alex sadly looks upon the proud wolf man that she's loved since high school. She wants to tell him that she'd love nothing more than to marry him, move to England and live in Greyback Manor where soon the halls would be filled with the pitter-patter of little paws.

But she can't. Not when she can still taste Justin on her lips and tongue. Just thinking about her brother brings tears to her eyes. She shouldn't feel this strongly about him. It's wrong and abhorrent. What they did to each other was wholly abnormal, _perverted_ even. And yet for the past week she's thought of nothing else.

Alex, for the most part, has done all she can to deny her unnatural attraction. She's shunned Justin, cut him out of her life. She's even demonstrated trepidation in his presence, casting off a chilly aura of hostility to ward off any possible advances.

But admittedly, when she's alone her bed she shamelessly aches for his warm body to fill the cold empty space beside her. God, she's sick and incredibly _stupid_. Here she is throwing away her chance to have her dream wedding and become a part of British nobility. And for what? Because she thinks she has some twisted crush on her brother?

Suddenly feeling smothered by the unpleasant mood that has settled over the table, Alex feels the urgent need to flee this place and never turn back.

With crystalline tears slowly trickling down her the curve of her face, she quietly gets up from her chair with purse in hand.

Turning a woeful eye towards her high school sweetheart she tells him, "Good-bye, Mason."

"No, wait...Alex, please don't do this!" But Mason's pitiful plea falls on deaf ears as Alex Russo turns her back on the stunned werewolf family still seated at the table.

As she makes her way toward the front entrance of the restaurant her ears can just make out Mason's mother saying, "You see, that's what you get for trying to marry outside the pack! I knew that girl was trouble from the start. We should have eaten her when we had the chance!"

lllll

Once she's outside on the cold lonely sidewalk, Alex quickly pulls out her Blackberry to dial the number of the one person she knows she can count on at time like this.

Mindlessly, she begins to move away from the bistro as she waits for her cell phone to make the proper connection. After three long rings, her best friend since kindergarten picks up on the other end of the line.

"_Hello? Alex, is that you_?"

Emitting an anguished sob, Alex tearfully answers her, "Yeah, it's me, Harper."

"_Oh my gosh, are you crying? What happened_?" Harper asks her anxiously.

Alex notifies her concerned friend, "I don't want to tell you over the phone. Can I come over?"

Harper, being the kind soul that she is, quickly agrees to see her. But not before she informs her distressed pal, "_I'm at Zeke's, is that okay? We were trying to have some _'alone time' _tonight. But I guess that plan went up in smoke when Justin got here... _"

Alex immediately feels her heart constrict in her chest, "Wait, you said_ Justin _is there?"

"_Well, yeah. And Alex, he's a mess. He showed up on Zeke's doorstep babbling something about breaking up with Juliet and how she tried to kill him. You should have seen him, there was blood everywhere!" _

All Alex gleaned from that statement was _Justin_, _kill_ and _blood_. Without even thinking, she shoves her hand inside her purse and pulls out her wand. Pushing aside all of her misgivings for the moment, the only concern on her mind right now is her brother's welfare.

Waving her magical instrument through the air, Alex Russo suddenly disappears in a purplish flash of light and smoke.

_TBC..._

A/N: And there you have it kids, another chapter before X-Mas Eve, as promised. I'm sorry that I didn't get to Max's part in all this. But don't worry; he plays a major role in the next chapter.

And since we're in the season of giving and all that jazz, why don't you spread some holiday cheer by reviewing this story.

To all my loyal readers, Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 6

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all had a nice holiday and got lots of goodies from Santa. And I sincerely wish that everyone will have a brilliant 2012.

This chapter is a belated Christmas present to all my wonderful readers. You don't know how much I really appreciate all the support you've shown me.

In this installment there will be some Jalex hurt/comfort interaction. Harper and Zeke will also lend their support to their friends, but they will feel some weird vibes between the siblings (well, weirder than usual).

Meanwhile, the littlest Russo, Max will discover something quite scandalous when he and his girlfriend Talia try to celebrate their anniversary.

And for anyone that maybe wondering, we haven't seen the last of Mason or Juliet.

**Warnings: **There will be some sexy!times, but nothing too graphic in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter Six**

_April 14th, 2015- Greenwich Village 10:22 PM_

The instant that Alex Russo re-materializes out of thin air in the middle of Zeke Beakerman's so-called "bachelor pad", she hits the ground running. Failing to acknowledge the panicky looking Zeke while completely ignoring the ghostly pallor of Harper's nervous expression, the female wizard, with single-minded purpose, makes a bee-line towards the prone male figure stretched out on the second-hand couch.

Right away, she drops to her knees near her fallen brother, stopping short of actually touching him. As she lays her wand and purse on the hardwood floor, her eyes frenetically scan his body to try to assess the extent of his injuries.

"_Justin_?" she softly calls out to him, trying so hard to keep the fear out of her voice. But the unconscious young man sprawled out before her does not answer.

The first thing she takes into account is his state of undress. Justin is naked from the waist up. And for the briefest of moments she allows her eyes to roam over the sculpted planes of his chest and abs with an appreciative gaze. However, she immediately feels shameful of her lustful appraisal of her brother's able-bodied physique.

_He's hurt, possibly dying. And yet here I am ogling him like some nympho, _Alex admonishes herself.

She vigorously shakes her head in a vain attempt to dispel the perplexing emotions and get back to the task at hand.

Emitting a great sigh, Alex attempts to examine her brother with a more clinical eye. First things first, Justin's seems to be in a deep state of sleep and his body is slack. Okay, so this could mean one of two things:

a. he's just resting (yeah, right).

b. he's under some kind of enchanted slumber.

Judging by the freakish way his orbs are moving so rapidly beneath the thin layer of his eyelids, Alex rightly chooses option "b". She further deduces that her brother must be in the middle of one hell of a dream based on the incredible frequency of his REM activity.

As Justin continues to lay in repose on his best friend's sofa, Alex is somewhat relieved by the sight of his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. From what she can tell, his breathing appears normal, for now.

However, a hot torrent of tears threatens to spill from her watering eyes when she observes how oh-so-very pale he appears to be. His skin has somehow taken on an ethereal translucent quality to it, causing the bluish network of veins lying beneath the surface to stand out in _bas-relief_.

At least the most blood has been wiped away from Justin's torso. The only tell-tale sign of the blood letting is the reddish-pinkish residue that stains the towels that have carefully been placed underneath his head and neck. In Alex's best estimation, Zeke and Harper have done all they could to stabilize Justin and make him as comfortable as humanly possible.

And for that fact alone, Alex is extremely grateful.

However, when her studious gaze finally catches sight of the large wound dressing on the left side of his neck, Alex is taken aback as she gasps in horror. Its presence leaves no doubt of what that blood-sucking _bitch_ tried to do to her brother and it enrages her to no end.

Suddenly, the young wizard has the overwhelming urge to kick down the door to the vamp's apartment, rip the lid off Juliet's casket and then drag her out of it by her stringy blond hair towards sunlight just to see her turn to ash. Or maybe she should shove huge cloves of garlic that have been dipped in blessed water down her fucking throat and watch her implode from anaphylactic shock.

Alex's lips curl up into an almost fiendish smirk, as she continues to mull over all of the sadistic ways she could dispatch the accursed creature that dared to harm _her_ Justin.

Nevertheless, the fanciful visions of carnage and revenge evaporate like a drop of water on scorching asphalt, when she notices how heavily saturated the absorbent gauze of the bandage is already.

The consistency and bright red color are indicative of a rapid rate of the blood loss. Alex is no doctor, but she's watched enough episodes of _House_ to know that if the continual flow is not stopped and soon, then it's very likely that Justin will bleed out.

Not bothering to turn around to address Harper and Zeke, Alex asks in a raspy tone," When was the last time this bandage got changed?"

Harper decides to field the question, "Twice. Once when he first got here and then again after you called. I'm _scared_ Alex. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I'm no nurse. Maybe we should take him to a hospital."

Aggravated by her friend's shortsightedness, Alex whips her head around to glare at Harper.

"_No_," she growls. "No hospitals and no time."

Zeke, who has been fidgeting nervously in the background, dares to ask, "Why not?"

Alex tries to rein in her temper as she tries to explain the reasons behind her refusal.

"Justin's been bitten by a vampire, guys. A _VAMPIRE_. Get it? We can't just take him to Mercy General with something like this. It'll raise too many questions.

"And I won't move him from here, it's too risky. He's already lost too much blood. If Justin bleeds out, he'll die. And if he dies, he'll go into transition."

"_Transition_?" Zeke squeaks out, not liking the sound or the implications of that word.

"Yes, transition! And if you're up to speed on your vampire lore, which I hope you are, then you know _exactly_ what that means. And I'll be damned before I let my brother become one of _them_."

"I don't understand...the bitemark didn't look that deep. And Justin said that Juliet didn't drink any of his blood," Zeke informs her.

Frustrated by Beakerman's limited knowledge about the undead, Alex sighs before she goes onto explain, "My guess is that Juliet's fangs were sharp enough to pierce clean through the skin, making the bite appear less awful than it really is. There's a couple of problems though.

"Juliet still managed to graze Justin's jugular vein, which accounts for his leaking like a sieve. To make matters worse, the little _bitch_ is a Nosferatu vampire, which means she's a direct descent of Vlad Dracula."

"Aw man...as in _Count_ Dracula? Don't tell me he's _real_?" Zeke asks with an audible gulp.

Alex confirms with a nod, "Yep, he was real. Thank Merlin though, that Van Helsing finally staked the bastard. And before you ask, yes Van Helsing was real too. And I was majorly bummed that he didn't look anything like Hugh Jackman.

"Anyway, factions of Drac's clan, known as the Nosferatu, still remain to this day. And make no mistake, they are a powerful breed of vampire that can inoculate their victims with _venom_."

Harper looks like she's about to faint. Her voice cracks as she reiterates, "V-venom? Uh, I hate to ask...but how do you know all this, Alex?"

"Yeah, Harper. Venom, as in _poison_. Jeeze, haven't you been paying attention? And hello? _European_ _Folklore and Legends_ is a required second-year course at Wiz Tech. As shocking as it maybe to you, I did pay _some_ attention in class.

"Anyway, once this neural-toxin hits the bloodstream, it immediately subdues the target, making them easier to...uh...handle.

"The venom can also cause severe disorientation and in some extreme cases memory loss. I can only assume that Juliet must have injected Justin with a low dose which is why he still had enough control over his basic motor functions to get himself here.

"But what worries me the most right now is the one deadly side affect that has kept the Nosferatu in power and made their numbers flourish over the centuries."

Harper reluctantly inquires, "And that would be?" She then squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact of the terrible reply.

Alex sighs wearily, exhausted from having spewed out all of the junk she somehow learned and then amazingly _retained_ from her Wiz Tech days. At the time she had considered the entire course boring and filled with pointless information that she'd never have any practical use for in her grown up wizard life- just like algebra in the mortal world.

But look at her now, laying out all the facts like a page on Wizapedia_._

_Wizapedia? Gosh, I sound like such a dork. Won't Justin be proud?_

Casting a troubled gaze on her friend, Alex Russo pushes the final piece of this bizarre puzzle into place, at last revealing the gruesome truth.

"The venom's potency is great. So great in fact, that no matter the quantity, it still has the capability of turning _anyone_ who is completely drained of their blood into a vampire. Once the poison gets deep into the muscle tissue, total blood loss within the first 24 hours of a vamp bite will guarantee you a membership in Club Undead, that's for sure."

Zeke, by this juncture, is hyperventilating. The girls look on with worry as he wheezes and pants like a fish out water. Alex and Harper both know that he's right on the verge of having one of his infamous freak-out conniption fits.

"Omigosh, omigosh! This is really bad! The J-Man is getting turned into a creature of the night!" he loudly exclaims, his arms flailing wildly at his sides.

"Wow, Zeke! You wanna go and shout that from the rooftop? I don't think the other _four_ boroughs heard you! Get of hold of yourself, dude!" Alex hisses, completely exasperated by his tactless outburst.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to shout," he quickly apologizes as he tries to get his breathing under control.

Harper, meanwhile, begins to rub his back in a soothing circular pattern to further calm him down. "Just breathe, honey," she gently tells him. "That's it, nice and easy."

Once Zeke is properly brought back down from the rafters of over-excitement, Harper tentatively inquires, "So what are going to do, Alex?" Again she winces, afraid of the answer that she'll receive.

Turning back around to gaze down at Justin, Alex takes in a deep breath which she quickly expels as she states decisively, "I'm going to heal him."

lllll

"_Heal_ him?" Harper incredulously questions her friend. "Look, Alex I know that you're the Russo family wizard and all. But are you even capable of pulling off something this _big_? This is Justin we're dealing with. Not some prank."

"Don't you think I know that, Harper?" Seething with rage, Alex swivels back around to face her doubting BFF. "He's _my_ brother. And I'm the only one that can help him now, like it or not."

Alex, deeply hurt by Harper's unexpected lack of trust in her abilities, does nothing to conceal the pain that's evident on her face. Her best friend's harsh words have ruptured yet another fissure, further weakening the already shaky foundation of her confidence.

_So much for trying to bolster my sense of self worth. _

Ever since that _dreadful_ sorcerer had called her a "mediocre wizard" and made the bold claim that her elder and more deserving brother actually took a dive during the wizard competition, Alex has called her own magical prowess into question.

In fact, during her week-long period of seclusion, she recalled the many, many times she misused magic or let it completely get out of hand. And in each and every instance it was Justin that came to her aid, whether she wanted him to or not.

Now, faced with the distressing likelihood of his demise, it's Alex's turn to come riding in to the rescue in a blaze of hope. She just prays with all her heart that whatever she does to help him, it will turn out alright in the end.

Alex Russo may not be the sagacious of wizards or the most powerful. But what she lacks in wisdom and strength she makes up for in other ways. She's brilliant tactician endowed with the god-given talents of improvisation and creativity- thinking on her feet is her _forte_. And when it comes to the defense of her family, she has the fortitude of a warrior and the heart of lioness. There's no place she won't go, no hardship she won't endure. She would risk it all to ensure the safety and security of those she loves, especially Justin.

"Harper," Zeke quietly calls out to his fiery-haired girlfriend when he sees the grim determination etched on the wizard's face. "Alex can do this. She has to."

Still filled with misgivings, Harper wavering voice intones, "W-why are you so sure?"

Zeke smiles at his long-time love as he replies, "Because the J-Man would do the same for her."

Unexpectedly, hot wet tears start trickling down Harper's round rosy cheeks when she's reminded of that fundamental truth. She knows deep in her heart that when the chips are down Alex and Justin are always there for each other-even when they fight like cats and dogs.

_It's like they have this unbreakable bond or something,_ Harper thinks to herself.

"You're right," she sniffles as she falls into her boyfriend's arms for a heartfelt hug. Burying her face into his scrawny chest, she takes comfort in Zeke's unshakable faith in their friends. Feeling contrite for casting doubt on her best friend's skills, she slightly untangles herself from Zeke's embrace to look upon Alex's distraught expression.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Harper. We're all a bit on edge here. I just need to concentrate on what I'm doing. So no more words of gloom and doom, okay? Otherwise, I won't be held responsible if I turn Zeke Charming over there into a toad."

Harper, taking a temporary vow of silence, smiles through her tears as she mutely nods to her friend to proceed.

Alex shudders as she feels the icy chill of nervous apprehension crawling up her spine. However, that she doesn't have the luxury to be anxious or scared right now - not with her brother's life ebbing away with each precious drop of blood. Even in his unconscious state, she knows that he's depending on her and her alone to save him.

So with a deep cleansing breath, Alex slowly circles back to tackle the biggest challenge of her wizardry career. Still on her knees facing the couch, her hands cautiously reach out to touch Justin for the first time in a week.

Suddenly, she remembers how _hot_ his skin felt during their impassioned encounter. Pressed up against him like she was, the heat radiating from his body had practically burned her through and through. Now, as she carefully runs her fingertips across the expanse of his exposed chest, Justin's flesh feels downright glacial, he's completely devoid of warmth.

The poison presently swimming through his veins must be working faster now, greedily sapping Justin of his strength as his life-force drains away. Time is definitely running out. And if Alex doesn't act quickly, she'll be faced with the _unthinkable_ prospect of driving a stake through his heart to keep him from joining the legion of the damned.

_Well, it won't come to that, not if I can help it!_

Her fingers smoothly glide up to his neck where the makeshift dressing is secured to the skin by white medical tape. Then as gently and carefully as she can, Alex removes the bloody binding from the abrasion. Next, taking a corner of one of the towels, she lightly dabs it at the point of entry to soak up the blood, so that she can ascertain the depth of the wound.

Soon, she sees that it's only one puncture hole, but it's a deep one. And it's only two centimeters above the jugular vein. Alex strongly suspects, from the looks of it, that Juliet had every intention of tapping the critical blood vessel. But the treacherous vamp must have missed it due to Justin's struggling. Still, the _leech_ did manage to get one fang in him which was enough to release her potentially deadly toxin into his system.

Satisfied with her perusal, Alex has seen all she needs to see to draw her own conclusions.

Now, the time has come to put all the Russo magic that's been entrusted to her to some good use. Picking up her discarded wand off the floor with her right hand, she places left one right above the affected area. Slowly, Alex closes her eyes as she reverently bows head to submit herself to the power of all of the Russo family wizards that came before her.

Clearing her mind of all extraneous thoughts, she concentrates on the supernatural energy that constantly ebbs and flows through and around her. Very soon she senses that familiar buzz thrumming through her veins, as mind, body and soul come together as one to harness and channel the ancient secrets of magic passed down through the ages.

As her cognitive state expands, it rapidly begins to sift through the endless recollections of long forgotten lectures by ancient bearded wizards and the childhood lessons with her father in the family lair. She remembers with fondness the _make-em up _spells that ended in disaster, the experimental potions and elixirs that went horribly wrong and all the other mishaps she caused as a reckless wizard-in-training. But through every hot mess she brought upon herself, there was good old nerdy Justin to bail her out.

_Justin...my annoying know-it-all knight in shining armor._

Suddenly, her consciousness is inundated with every memory involving her brother and she's shocked by the infinite number of times he's played a crucial role in her life. He's always been there for her, and _with_ her, no matter what. And in all honesty she's hard pressed to think of a time when he wasn't.

Every smile, every laugh, even every knock-out, drag-out grudge match between them is played out before her now as if it all just happened yesterday. Although many of the remembrances had been stored away in the recesses of her psyche, like the dusty old photo albums in her mother's attic, the strong emotions they evoke warms Alex's heart just the same.

Then suddenly, the visions of the past start swirling faster now, converging and shifting until one specific and significant reflection starts to flicker uncontrollably, drawing Alex's attention to it like a moth to a flame.

Perhaps this depiction of another time and place may very well hold the answers she seeks.

lllll

_March - 2001_

As the bygone mental representation comes into view, Alex is suddenly transported to the very well-known surroundings of the Russo family loft. Things don't look too different- same god-awful furniture and gaudy looking knickknacks. Everything, for the most part seems to be comfortably familiar. That is until she sees the ancient pre-flat screen era television set depicting what appears to be a college basketball game and the huge junk food feast spread out on top of the coffee table.

_The old style TV, collegiate basketball plus artery clogging snacks all spell out one thing: Dad's in the middle of March Madness circa early 2000's._

Alex's assessment is further confirmed when she suddenly sees a nine-year old version of herself being chased down the stairs by a red-faced eleven year-old Justin.

"Alex give it back!" he yells at his younger sister. "I know you took it!"

"Justin and Alex, what have I told you two about running in the house?"

The twenty-two old gasps when she notices her father, Jerry Russo standing in front of the open fridge grabbing a couple of bottles of root beer. She smirks when she sees his thinner waist line and the fuller head of hair.

_Enjoy them while you can. Dad_, she mentally warns him. _You have no idea how badly that situation is going to flip-flop on you._

Meanwhile, the kids ignore Jerry as they continue to race around the living room getting dangerously close to the coffee table.

Grown-Up Alex wants to tell them to be careful. But this is only a memory, filled with spectral images of what _was_. She is suddenly aware that she's simply a spectator on this plane, unseen and unheard by the arguing children and their displeased father.

Still, older Alex looks on amused, as she slowly remembers the events unfolding before her eyes.

When little Alex fires back with, "I don't know what you're talking about, dork-face!" her older counterpart starts to laugh.

O_h God, how could I have forgotten about this?_ she asks herself.

Suddenly, she's struck by a bolt of recognition, giving Alex the foresight to know what's going to happen next.

Sure enough, as Justin catches up with nine-year old Alex, she accidentally trips over one of Max's stray toys. She then slips and falls face first, right smack in the middle of a gianormous bowl of their dad's favorite 7-layer bean dip. Alex the Elder looks on somewhat horrified as her twerpy brother points and laughs at his soiled little sister. Meanwhile, Jerry sorrowfully mourns the loss of his dip with a woeful moan.

With her memory now fully jogged, Alex can rightfully recall how and why these chaotic events transpired the way they did.

lllll

Alex remembers when three days earlier, she had "borrowed" Justin's _stupid_ Captain Jim Bob Sherwood nightlight. Okay, maybe not borrowed, per say. She just wanted to see how long it would take him to cry out for their mother when Man-Tooth, Justin's own personal boogeyman, jumped out of the closet to mess with him. And she also wanted to wean him from using the nightlight. Because seriously, no self-respecting eleven-year old should sleep with one of those things.

Alex had to admit though, that it was a real hoot to hear him scream out, "Mommy, mommy!" in the middle of night when he was being harassed by the monster in his closet.

In hindsight, she knows it was a cruel thing to do her brother. But Justin just looked _so_ funny when he ran out of his room scared out of his wits like he was. Even now, as she recalls how he sputtered and fumed when he later figured what she did, it still makes her smile.

_Ah, good times, good times... _

Justin had sworn revenge, of course. But Alex, being Alex, wasn't a bit worried, not in the least. But she should have been more vigilant because the _Bean Dip Fiasco_, as it was known as henceforth, happened three days later. And although Dweeb-Boy swore up and down that he didn't know that Max's toy dinosaur was out on the floor, she could never be certain that he didn't strategically place the darned thing in the right spot to trip her up.

Afterward, as seven gooey layers of bean dip ran down her face, Alex Russo had declared war on all things Justin Russo.

Sure enough, two weeks later, she got her chance to get her payback on dorky Justin – _big time_.

It all started out innocently enough when Alex sweetly asked her older brother to "teach" her how to skate right outside the Sub Station. The devious young girl was already a pro on a pair of Roller Blades, but Justin didn't know that. While he was certainly suspicious that his spunky little sister would ask him for help, he couldn't resist the golden opportunity to be her mentor, even with such trivial matters. In the end, the poor dope fell for Alex's ruse hook, line and sinker, much to her delight .

At the time, Alex had already come into her powers. And she thought it would be hilarious to see what would happen if she magically opened the braking mechanism from her brother's inline skates with her training wand.

Needless to say, when Justin came barreling around a sharp corner, he couldn't stop his momentum which ultimately sent him crashing headlong into the fruit vendor's cart.

At first, Alex had reveled in the gleefulness of seeing her pain-in-the-butt big brother sprawled out on the pavement amongst the squashed watermelons and bananas. However, Alex's frivolity soon came to a screeching halt when she noticed how he didn't move, not even after calling his name several times. She knew then that something was seriously wrong. Panicking, she went and got their dad, who in turn called 911 when his eldest child refused come to.

Afterward, Justin had been rushed to the emergency room where the Russo family was told that he had suffered a major concussion as a direct result of his head-on collision with the cart. And according to the CAT scan and the MRI, there was no telling when or if he would regain consciousness.

Theresa and Jerry were both distraught for their little boy.

Thankfully, Max was still too young to really comprehend what was going on with his big brother.

As for Alex, she was beside herself with shame and guilt. She had caused this. Because of her stupid pride and need for vengeance, she had hurt her big brother on purpose.

"Daddy, it's my fault," she quietly told her father at the hospital when they were both out of Theresa's earshot.

Jerry sighed as he smoothed a fatherly hand through his only daughter's unruly dark brown curls.

"It's no one's fault, honey," he told her in a consoling tone. "It was an accident. There's no way you could have stopped it from happening. So don't beat yourself up so much. I know you did all you could to look out for your brother."

Once again Alex was filled with such remorse over her childish prank, that it was all she could do to keep herself from throwing up all over her brand new Hello Kitty sneakers.

She had to do _something_ to make everything right again. And in her nine-year old mind there was only one way to redeem herself and get back into her big brother's good graces- _magic_. She had to break the rules of course. But Alex was sure that Justin wouldn't mind in the end.

Being the clever and duplicitous girl that she was, Alex dutifully asked for her parents' permission to go to the vending machines to get herself a snack. Her father of course obliged her and even gave her some extra money.

"Oh, see if they have any _Ho Hos,_" Jerry instructed his little princess.

"Sure thing, Daddy," she responded with the most angelic of smiles.

Her father's gluttony knew no bounds which was exactly what she was counting on. Nonetheless, Alex had no intention of procuring any sugary, high calorie goodies for her dad that day.

Nonetheless, she put on a good show of walking over to the snack area. But once she was around the corner, Alex went in the opposite direction of the vending machines toward the patient wards in ICU.

Then like a stealthy little ninja, she tried her best to remain unseen as she quietly snuck by the triage nurses' station and then down the long white corridor, ducking behind trash bins, gurneys and a couple of potted plants until she made it all the way to Justin's room.

Then as quietly as she could, Alex slipped through the door allowing it to close behind her.

Alex, not quite prepared for what she might see, gasped when got her first glimpse of her dorkified brother lying so still upon his hospital bed. Her body shook as her tip-toeing little feet suddenly froze right in their sneaky tracks.

Never in her worst nightmares did she imagine Justin looking so tiny and frail. Her deep brown eyes watered as they beheld the way that his broken body was now connected to every monitor and machine imaginable which only compounded her horror and sorrow.

Alex found herself not being able to squelch the pathetic sob that suddenly bubbled up from her throat as her heart broke in two. She just couldn't stand seeing her nerdy, doll-loving, comic book reading big brother looking so weak and so _helpless_.

Tears ran down her face as she slowly approached the bed. Without even thinking, Alex slipped her training wand right out of the back pocket of her jeans. Deep down she knew that she really didn't have a handle on her powers yet. And her wand was designed to do only one thing: to magically open and close things.

But none of that matter to her.

By hook or by crook, Alex had to figure out a way to help Justin. Besides, her dad had always told her that with magic anything is possible, you just have to want it bad enough. And what Alex Russo wanted most at that moment was for her big brother to be well again.

Scrunching up her round little face, she concentrated as hard as she could, racking her brain for the right words to chant. And then in a moment of brilliant clarity they came to her.

"Grandma Maggie!" she happily cried aloud. Then she piped down, afraid that some wayward nurse might have heard her.

Grandma Maggie, of course. Why didn't Alex think of her before? Her maternal grandmother was no wizard by any means. In fact, as an observant Roman Catholic who still went to Mass every Sunday, she considered anything to do with magic to be the work of the Devil.

However, despite her religious convictions, the old Mexican woman had an almost phenomenal way of dealing with the pains, scrapes and tummy-aches that first ailed her children and then her grandchildren. After the medicines were dispensed, and the band-aids applied over boo-boos with loving attention, she would recite an old Spanish nursery rhyme that made the recipient of her tender care feel all warm and secure.

It may not have been a wizardly incantation, but Alex always felt better every time she heard it. Of course she didn't understand a word of it except for the part that mentioned something about a frog's butt. Yet, it was a sweet little verse nonetheless.

Could Grandma Maggie's silly poem be the key to Justin's recovery? Could it really be that easy to combine a well-meaning yet nonsensical ditty with the mystical powers of magic? There was only one way to find out. Alex moved closer to her unconscious brother as she raised her training wand. Entwining the fingers of her hand with his, Alex said, "Okay, here goes nothing..."

She then closed her eyes and began to chant in a clear steady voice, "_Sana, sana culito de rana. __Si no se sana hoy se sanara __mañana."_

Alex recited the verse several times. And as her tone grew louder and more self-assured her wand lit up with bright blue light as a pulsing surge of energy passed from her hand to Justin's. When Alex felt the warm rush power flow outward from her fingertips, her eyelids slid open to find her brother's gray-green gaze looking up at her in confusion.

"A-Alex? Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice overflowing with concern for her.

_Stupid dummy! I put him the hospital and he's worried about me?_

"Shut up, you jerk," Alex mumbled as she joyfully lurched forward to rest her head on her brother's chest.

lllll

_Presently..._

As Alex slowly retreats from her consciousness, one final thought encompasses her. _Oh my God, I remember now,_ she muses with wonderment.

It's all coming back to her... her first real use of magic, Grandma Maggie's poem and how she healed her brother. Could really it be that simple..._again_?

_Yes, it can_, her inner voice confidently declares.

Buzzing with excitement and the power surging through her veins, Alex smiles as she opens her eyes.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." she says again, just like she did when she was nine. Then with a twirl of her cherry red wand Alex recites the long-familiar phrase from her childhood.

"_Sana, sana culito de rana. Si no se sana hoy se sanara __mañana."_

This time however, she doesn't have to wait long for the mystical properties of the unorthodox spell to work its magic. A brilliant azure illumination flares out from the tip of her wand once more. Only this time it's much more luminous and far reaching as it bathes the entire living room in its unearthly glow.

Alex knowingly attributes this phenomenon to the strength of her full powers.

Sure enough, as the magic takes possession of her brother, she watches in wonderment when the wound on Justin's neck starts oozing a vile looking yellowish liquid, which she assumes to be the venom.

To ensure that the poison is fully expelled Justin's body, the wizard flicks her wand one more time as she repeats the improvised incantation . As soon as the last drop of the slimy, wretched toxin drains out from its victim, the puncture wound sutures itself up, leaving no trace that the injury had even occurred.

Next, Justin's eyes suddenly fly open, as his back arches up sharply from the couch cushions when a great whoosh of air rushes into his oxygen deprived lungs.

Alex is vaguely aware of Zeke and Harper simultaneously crying out, "Oh my God!" They are thunderstruck, it seems, by the miracle they've just witnessed.

She pays them no mind though, since all of her focus is on Justin when he starts to wretch and cough. The light retracts into her wand before she lays it back down while her other hand gently settles on his chest to keep him down on the sofa.

Softly, she coos to him, "Easy now, take it easy. You'll be alright."

But when Justin continues to continues to hack and expectorate. Alex suddenly barks out, "Harper, waste basket, now...he's gonna hurl!"

"Oh, yeah right!" Harper exclaims as she runs to grab the vintage_ Empire Strikes Back_ metal waste paper basket from underneath Zeke's desk. Emptying its contents on the floor, the red-head quickly pushes the refuse receptacle in front of the couch in the nick of time.

As soon as he senses the trash can within range, Justin automatically bends over the edge of the sofa to vomit violently all while his best friend laments the soiling of his precious sci-fi movie memento.

"No, not the _Empire_ waste basket! Honey, do you know how long it took me to find it? Not to mention the bidding war once I did!"

Alex turns around to snappily tell him, "Oh, pipe down, Beakerman! It's just a little vomit, you'll live and so will your geeky trash can!"

"It's not g-geeky, it's Star Wars..." a weak sounding and yet very welcomed voice admonishes her.

With breakneck speed, Alex whirls back around to find her quickly rehabilitating brother gratefully staring her.

"Justin!" she shouts happily. Momentarily forgetting that there are other people in the room, she bends down to lovingly burrow her face into Justin's chest. His skin feels warm again and it feels so good against her cheek.

"Oh, Justin. I was so scared that I was going to lose you! Promise me you'll never go near that she-devil again. Promise me, please?" she babbles on as she tries not to cry.

Meanwhile, Justin carefully drapes an arm around her. Then without even thinking, his hand absently runs up and down the length of her back in a soothing gesture.

"I promise, Alex," he quietly tells her, not quite sure what she's talking about. He then lays a kiss on top of her head.

"I missed you," he whispers tenderly, completely oblivious to the fact that there were two curious and confused onlookers hanging on every word said between him and his sister.

The only thing that Justin is aware of is his beautiful sister and how she's clinging so desperately to him. The past week's separation had been hell on him. Not being able to be this close to her, talk to her or even look at her had been sheer agony. But now, with Alex in his arms again, all of the pain of being spurned is nothing but a distant memory.

Raising her head from his torso, Alex smiles as she looks deeply into those mesmerizing gray-green orbs and declares, "I missed you too, Egghead."

lllll

_Half-hour later..._

After Justin was cleaned up somewhat and given fresh a shirt to wear, his sister and friends gave him the gist of what had happened to him since he first arrived at Zeke's apartment. While he was grateful for Harper and Zeke's assistance during his hour of need, it was Alex he felt most beholden to. If it wasn't for her and her uncanny ability to use magic in the most creative way possible, he would be dead or worse by now.

As they sit on the couch side by side, his eyes never leave Alex's face as she animatedly explains how a memory from their mutual past had saved him yet again. He's so proud of his sister and how she always finds the will and the way to help those she truly cares about. Thinking back to the wizard competition, Justin has no regrets about the outcome. The better sibling won that day and he's living proof of that.

With a gentle smile gracing his lips, he reaches out to take her hand in his. Then as he looks deeply into her eyes Justin tells his sister, "Thank you, Alex."

Affected by the sincerity in his voice and the warmth of his touch, Alex blushes as she replies, "You're welcome."

Harper, who's been keenly observing all the subtle interactions between the siblings, suddenly injects, "Uh, well, I guess all's well that ends well. At least Justin is safe." Then she tactlessly adds, "So Alex, what were you going to tell me earlier? Why were you crying?"

Confused by Harper's comment, Justin furrows his brow as he turns to Alex. "You were crying? Why? What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

Perturbed by her best friend's big mouth, Alex clenches her jaw in anger. She refuses to answer her brother at first, as she tries to retract her hand from his. But Justin refuses to let her go as he persists to get an answer to his previous query, "Alex, what happened?"

Bowing her head down she murmurs, "I called off the wedding."

Justin, hardly believing his ears, nearly asks his sister to restate her response. However, better judgment prevails, so he decides to remain silent while he waits for Alex to elaborate.

Meanwhile, Zeke voices his own concerns with his unique brand of jitters, "Whoa, Alex! Y-you broke up with M-Mason? Aw man, he's probably way _pissed_. Now we're gonna have to stock up on silver bullets and I don't even own a gun."

"Calm down, Zeke. No one's going to stock up anything, right Alex?" Justin firmly states, trying to be the voice of reason.

Alex sighs tiredly as she rises from the couch. She can feel Justin's heated gaze on her, scrutinizing her every move. Now that the news of her breakup is out in the open, she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wants to get her alone so they can talk privately. It's the moment she's been dreading and anticipating with equal measure. And as much as she's tried to avoid it, there's no way to put off this conversation any longer.

"Look guys...it's been an eventful night, to say the least," Alex states with a weary smile.

She then says with a shrug of her shoulders, "And I really don't want to add on to it with my little sob story. Mason and I aren't getting married anymore. Let's just leave it at that."

Afterward, she grabs her wand and shoves it back into her purse as she readies to take her leave the mortal way- out the front door.

"I'd pop on out of here, but I think there's been enough magic for one night," she explains with a smirk.

Harper nods in agreement before going up to best friend to give her a supportive hug. As she pulls back she whispers to Alex, "If you need to talk, I'm only a flash away, okay?"

"Thanks, Harper. And thanks for what you and Zeke did for Justin. It really means a lot."

"Psssht, don't mention it. That's best friends are for, right?" the tenderhearted redhead says with a wave of her hand.

"Right!" Zeke says rather enthusiastically.

Both Alex and her brother smile affectionately at their respective life-long pals.

"Well, goodnight, then. I'll call you tomorrow, Harper," Alex says with a yawn.

Then as she turns to go, Justin suddenly calls out, "Hey, Alex! You wanna split a cab back home?"

_Oh, boy. Here we go. He's really itching to get this "talk" underway, isn't he? _Alex thinks with an inner groan.

Biting on her lower lip, she nervously watches her older brother get off the couch. As he makes way over to her she curiously asks him, "Where's the Nerd-Mobile?"

Meeting his sarcastic younger sister at the door he replies with a wry little smile, "If by 'Nerd-Mobile' you mean my Prius, I lent it to Max tonight so he could take out Talia for their anniversary date."

"Oh, how sweet!" Harper gushes. "I bet he took her some place really romantic."

Alex refutes her friend's assumptions with a knowing smile, "Uh, I wouldn't bet on it. When it comes to Max, he's got a whole different definition on what 'romantic' means."

She then opens the door and steps out into the hall.

"Well, I'm outta here. You coming, Sir Dorks-A-Lot?" she addresses her brother.

Justin resists the urge to roll his eyes as he follows her out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Once he's in the corridor though, he swiftly steps up to his sister closing the distance between them in two seconds flat.

Alex gasps when she feels the warmth of his breath brushing against her face. As she waits to see what her brother is going to do, her heart starts fluttering madly like the wings of a caged bird. Justin is looming so close to her now, that he's all she sees.

While a part of her is deathly afraid that he'll do something crazy like kiss her. There's another part of Alex that secretly wishes that he would do just that, right here, in the middle of his best friend's hallway. By all accounts he's _definitely_ invading her personal space. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, Alex is beginning not to mind it one little bit.

Meanwhile, Justin is mindful not to touch her. But that doesn't stop him though from leaning in until his mouth is next to the shell of her ear. Slowly, he licks his lips and then huskily whispers to her, "We need to talk, Alex. And not just about what happened tonight. We need to talk about _everything_."

As he withdraws from her, Alex can only stare at him as her body trembles with anticipation of the long overdue discussion to come.

lllll

_April 14th, 2015- Cupid's Love Shack Motel- 11:57 PM_

"Oh, Max! God, don't stop! That's it...keep going, baby!" Talia Robinson is screeching at the top of her lungs as she rakes her long French manicured nails down her boyfriend's well toned back.

Meanwhile, Max Russo, hisses when he feels the nails dig into his skin. He currently finds himself between Talia's wide-open legs, pounding his rock-hard shaft deeply into her snug little slit. His muscles ripple as a light sheen of sweat breaks out over his skin due to his amorous exertions.

"Jesus, Talia! You're so good and tight. I love you, baby," he desperately tells the girl lying under him. He grits his teeth as he tries to preclude his own release until he's certain she's reaching hers.

"I love you too, Maxie! Ah, I think I'm gonna cum!" Talia pants into his ear. Then she feels that familiar warm little tingle start to build up low in her belly. She adores the delicious sensation coiling tightly from deep inside her. Goosebumps rise up on her hypersensitive flesh, her toes curl, as her entire body goes rigid in expectation of another earth-shattering climax.

She's already had three screaming orgasms tonight that fucking rocked her world. But she has a strong sense that the one that's about to be unleashed will be the most intense of the night. The way that Max's stiff cock is hitting her spot just right while the friction between their bodies stimulates her throbbing little clit, Talia knows she's going to skyrocket to Nirvana in no time at all.

Sure enough with just a couple more pelvic thrusts of his hips, both Max and Talia careen over the edge of the precipice into pure orgasmic ecstasy.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_" Talia shouts with joy as her back arches off the mattress. Her entire body goes into rapturous convulsions, making her perfect breasts jiggle while her hot wet cunt pulses around her boyfriend's spurting dick, milking the organ for every drop of its ejaculate.

Max grunts and then loudly moans her name, losing himself in the moment. He continues to rock his hips back and forth in a jerky, erratic motion until he's completely and utterly fatigued.

lllll

Afterward, the tired but extremely sated couple are lying side by side facing each other.

"Happy anniversary, babe," Max tells the girl he loves as he runs his fingers through her auburn hair.

Talia kisses the tip of his nose as giggles at him, "Happy anniversary, Max. Everything was _perfect_ tonight. First _Tosca_ at the Met, and then _Sadri's _for a late-night supper_- _those are my two favorite things. Thank you, baby for putting so much effort into our date."

As Talia snuggles closer to him, Max tightens his arms around her slender body. "You're welcome. Nothing but the best for my Talia-Bear."

"Oh, really?" she smirks at up at him. "Then what's with the no-tell motel, Mr. Russo?"

Stretching out his arms, Max smiles broadly as he cheekily replies, "Well, there had to be _something_ in it for me."

Talia, shocked by his brazen answer, grabs a pillow and then soundly smacks him upside his head.

Max just laughs at her as Talia playfully scowls at him. "Maximilian Russo, you're so lucky I love you or you'd be getting hit with more than just a pillow right now!"

As Max is about to respond to his girlfriend's comment there's suddenly a loud banging sound right against the other side the wall directly behind their bed.

"Whoa, what was that?" he asks worriedly as his eyebrows shoot up. However, before Max can get any answers there's another bang followed by another and yet another in rapid fire succession. Soon the thumping increases in speed and volume until there's a steady _thwack, thwack, thwack_ rhythm slapping up against the thin partition separating the rooms.

When the plaster and dry wall starts to crack and split from the sheer force of whatever is smacking against it, Talia leaps off the bed in fear. As she looks over at Max she frantically asks, "What's happening?"

He quickly gets out from under the covers as he answers her, "I don't know! But I think we'd better get out of here before we found out."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Talia asserts as she starts to put her clothes back on. However, she stops in the middle of pulling her dress over her head when she hears what she thinks is an ear-piercing howl.

"What in the hell? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Max is befuddled by her question until the very distinctive animalistic noise rings out again, loud and clear.

As a former wizard, he immediately recognizes the unique sounding dissonance which can only be made by one supernatural creature- a werewolf.

_A fucking lycanthrope is here?_ Max wonders anxiously.

Suddenly he worries for Talia's safety. As Max's girlfriend, she's been fully aware of his wizard heritage for a while now. However, he's been very careful not to expose her too much to the world of the strange and unusual, for her own protection. And right now the last thing he needs is for her to see the snapping mandibles of a hungry werewolf up close and personal.

Max wants to kick himself for his boneheaded move to pick this place to have their tryst. He knew when he booked the room that the motel is owned by one of Cupid's sons, hence its cheesy name. And he's also aware that the rent-by-the-hour establishment caters to both mortal and supernatural couples alike.

Quite frankly, he had chosen this place for two reasons -its out of the way location and he could still use his _Triple_ _W_ card for a discounted rate. His membership with the _WWW_ _Club_ is still one of the few perks he can enjoy as a former wizard.

He had also been assured by the reservations clerk that the proprietor, Eros always takes great pains to prevent humans from finding out about the otherworldly creatures by using masking spells to camouflage their presence.

In any event, either the owner is slipping or the motel is seriously overbooked, because there's no other explanation why Max and Talia seem to be hearing the incessant cries of an overgrown canine.

However, as they resume getting dressed as quickly as possible, Max hears something else that makes his blood run cold.

"_Oh yeah, Mason! Fuck me like the bitch that I am!"_ a female's voice hollers out with pleasure. The sound is coming from the other side the now cracked wall.

Did he just hear that right? The woman said _Mason_. Max suddenly wonders what the odds are of another werewolf having that same name.

Then a terrible thought occurs to him. _Great, he's probably here with Alex. Ewww, I don't want to listen to my sister getting boffed by this guy. _

In the next instant however, Max's assumptions are completely obliterated when a deep guttural male voice shouts out in an unmistakable British accent, "_That's right, I'm going shag you rotten, you slut! You like it when I bend you over like this and take you from behind, don't you, you dirty girl?"_

The woman whimpers, "_Yes! Don't stop hammering me, Mason! It feels so fucking good!" _

When the sound of her voice fails to register with him, Max thinks with some relief, _Whoever this chick is, she definitely doesn't sound like Alex. _

Then there's another wolf growl, followed by more banging against the damaged wall.

Next, Max and Talia hear the lycanthrope savagely demand of his lover, "_If you don't want me to stop then you need tell me who this pussy belongs to!"_

"_Mmmmm_," the unidentified female barely vocalizes. It's now abundantly clear that whoever she is, that she's thoroughly enjoying whatever is being done to her.

Then Maximilian Russo receives the greatest shock of his life when he hears the werewolf furiously bellow, "_Answer me, Juliet! Who does this pussy belong to?"_

_"Oh fuck! It's yours, it's all yours! Just make me cum. Please God, please just make me cum!"_ Juliet practically screams the declaration of ownership over her lady parts as the sharp blows against the shared motel room wall continue to get worse.

Max cuts his eyes over to his shell-shocked girlfriend, who is now fully dressed as he is. Grabbing her by the hand, he says nothing as he quickly walks her to the door.

Once they step outside their room though, the youngest of the Russo siblings exclaims, "Holy shit! Did you hear that, babe?"

Talia nods as she shakily replies, "Yeah, I did. But let's not talk about it here, okay?"

Puzzled by her answer, Max furrows his brow until it finally dawns on him what she means. Mason Greyback and Juliet Van Heusen are both supernatural creatures with enhanced hearing that could easily eavesdrop on a heated discussion regarding their lying, cheating ways.

Max wisely decides that it's best to put some miles between them and this place before he and Talia can safely broach the subject.

"Babe, let's get the hell out of here," he tells her quietly.

"Let's go," Talia says back to him. She squeezes Max's hand as he leads the way to his older brother's borrowed automobile for a quick get-away.

_TBC..._

A/N: There we go another chapter down. I made it extra long and juicy for you, so I hope you enjoyed every sordid detail.

Juliet and Mason, eh? I guess the sorcerer's spies were right after all. If you think that was a shocking revelation, then you ain't seen nothing yet, kiddies. The twist and turns will keep coming in 2012, so stay tuned...

Next chapter will feature three very different conversations between Justin and Alex, Talia and Max and the lying, lowdown cheaters, Mason and Juliet. Ah, what I would give to be a fly on the wall of any of those discussions..._  
><em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I was very pleased with the reaction from some of you regarding the big reveal of Mason and Juliet's affair. You shouldn't have been surprised about it. After all they did share a past relationship and Mason is a dog by nature- it was bound to happen sooner or later.

This chapter will highlight three very different conversations that revolve around the same topic- _infidelity_

Max and Talia will wrestle with arduous task of telling Justin and Alex about their cheating "better" halves.

Meanwhile, there will be some very revealing pillow-talk between the vamp and the wolf.

Lastly, Justin and Alex will finally confront what happened to them. But will they be able to accept the lingering feelings of love and lust that were brought forth as a result of their forced encounter?

**Warnings: **There will be lots of angst and allusions to sex, but nothing too graphic in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Special Dedication: **I would like to dedicate the chapter as a belated birthday present to _xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx _. Sorry, it totally slipped my mind on the last one. Better later than never though.

**Chapter Seven**

_April 15, 2015- Cupid's Love Shack Motel - Room 308 1:15 AM_

Juliet Van Heusen is busily rolling up a pair of silky sheer stockings, one curvaceous leg at a time. Eventually, she'll snap them into place with her garter belt. Meanwhile, the demure looking vampire has already slipped on her lacy beige bra and matching thong. Once the stockings are secured, all that's left to put on is her baltic green open sleeve dress with its plunging neckline and a pair of camel colored peep-toe pumps.

However, before she's able to reach for the remaining garment carefully draped over a chair, she hears the bathroom door open where her lover, Mason Greyback soon emerges with a cloud of steam rolling behind him.

Juliet's back is turned to him, yet she's smiles wickedly, with fangs extended. She doesn't need her heightened senses to tell her that he's immensely turned on by what he sees. His sexual fervor is absolutely palpable, charging the air like static electricity in spite of the eight roaring orgasms she gave him tonight. Juliet smiles a little more broadly, proud of the fact that she still has such an affect on Mason after almost three and a half centuries of fooling around with each other on and off.

When she senses his approach, her breath hitches in anticipation. Mason's steps are methodical, predatory and deadly. He's on the hunt again and it excites her to no end.

Casting a sidelong glance over the slope of a pale shoulder, she notices how his shower fresh skin glistens in the ambient lighting of the room. As he stands there, just inches behind her, wearing nothing but a smile and a white bath towel slung low on his narrow hips, Juliet can't help admiring his toned form. From his well-defined biceps to the chiseled six-pack of his washboard stomach, every move he makes causes his muscles to ripple sensuously just below the surface of his sinewy human facade.

And as far as Juliet is concerned, the man exudes strength, virility and sheer animal magnetism.

Seeing Mason like this, looking so incredibly masculine and feral reawakens her lust.

Even now, after being so well-fucked, her nipples pebble once more as moisture shamelessly flows from her recently abused vagina. Yet, as much as she desires him, Juliet can't afford to get carried away- not again. Besides, as unbelievable as it may seem, her creative man-beast has worn her out. That wouldn't have happened though if she had been able to feed properly before coming here (if only Justin Russo hadn't beaned her with a candlestick holder- the little_ bastard_).

To be honest, as fun as it was to sink her teeth into Mason's neck during their frenzied and multiple couplings, werewolf blood does _nothing_ to quench a vampire's thirst. Now, she's not only bone tired, but she's downright _famished_ too.

Juliet needs to get her strength up if she's going to make it back to her coffin before dawn. The window for procuring a decent meal is slowly closing. And at this late hour, the pickings will be slim, which is why she needs to get a move on.

Meanwhile, Mason's blood-red eyes are glued to Juliet's backside, taking in the pale beauty of the shapely figure standing right in front of him. It's no accident that his beastly side is aroused once again. Especially since the naughty vamp is giving him such an exquisite view of her pert little ass.

A salacious wolf whistle blows from between his full lips as he lobs a flattering remark her way, "You are certainly a _vision_, Ms. Van Huesen. You make a man want to gobble you whole." He then emphasis his point with a hungry sounding growl as his arms encircle her trim waist.

As Mason possessively pulls her body flush against his, she gasps when she feels his rampant erection pressed up against her firm buttocks. Wanting to tease him a little, Juliet starts to undulate her hips, rubbing her curvy derrière up and down the rigid protuberance.

"Why Mason, whatever do you mean?" she asks coyly, knowing full and well the affect she has on him. She continues the movement of her hips, teasing him relentlessly.

_She thinks she has the upper hand? Well, two can play at this game, _Mason smugly thinks to himself.

The werewolf decides to retaliate. Sliding his calloused hands up the front of Juliet's torso, it's not long before he reaches her round full breasts. Giving the sensitive mammary glands a squeeze, he starts to hungrily nip at her neck and shoulders. Then without any warning, lycanthrope sinks his pointed teeth into the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Juliet knees nearly give way as she unabashedly moans over the excruciating yet erotic sensation. All the while, her savage lover continues to greedily palm the mounds sitting high on her chest- kneading and then pushing the pale white globes together.

Her back arches when his fingers start to pull and twist the taut rosy-hued nipples through the lacy material of her bra. As the vampire continues writhe against him with pleasure, Mason chuckles darkly as he murmurs his reply, "You know _exactly _what I mean, you little strumpet."

Grinning triumphantly, she whispers, "God, I love it when you talk dirty."

Retracting his incisors from her flesh, he runs his long wet tongue along the quickly healing wound, lapping up the few precious drops of sour recycled blood that managed to gush forth.

"Hmm, you're running on empty, love," Mason advises the vampire as he traces his well-practiced fingers up and down the sides of her cold body. "The blood tastes bitterer than usual."

"Yeah, well if _somebody_ had let me feed before he rang me up, I wouldn't be feeling so peckish," Juliet pouts as she playfully derides him.

Placing his large manly hands on her hips, Mason stills the provocative gyrations that are systematically stoking the flames of his desire. "Well, you better stop what you're doing, or you'll go to bed hungry. Besides, I need to get home to get some rest. I have busy day tomorrow."

Suddenly, he releases his hold on her, withdrawing the warmth of his smoldering body from her much cooler one. Juliet mourns the loss of his heat, but says nothing. Instead she resumes to redress and groom herself. Moments later, she's expertly reapplying her make-up without the aid of a mirror (who needs one anyway when you can't cast a reflection). Next, she brushes her long blond mane until it shines like spun gold.

In the meantime, Mason starts to pull on his clothes as well. Admittedly, just a few short hours ago, he allowed himself to get carried away by passion. Thus, he was careless with his attire for the evening. He chuckles at the recent memory of how he haphazardly flung the dark gray _Hugo Boss _suit and burgundy dress shirt to parts unknown throughout the room. Needless to say, it takes him awhile to collect all the littered designer pieces off the floor.

lllll

A few minutes later, when Juliet feels she's reasonably presentable, she gracefully twirls around to show her werewolf just how beautiful she can be.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Good enough to _eat_," Mason lewdly replies. He smiles appreciatively at her just as he snaps his white gold cufflinks into place. After shoving his rather large feet into the buttery softness of his Italian leather loafers, he ambles over near the door to retrieve his suit jacket off the floor.

"Alright then, let's get you a _Happy Meal. _How about we stop off at the Red Cross on the way home."

"Argh!" Juliet throws her hands up in frustration. "Mason, honey...how _many_ times have I told you? I can't drink cold, dead blood. It's got be fresh, warm and straight from the tap."

Quirking up his left eyebrow, he appears to contemplate what his female companion has just told him.

"Ah, I understand," Mason said with a gallant flair. "Not to worry, there's got to be a vagrant or two stumbling about at this hour of the night."

"Ewww, too gamey." Juliet turns up her nose at Mason's not-so-generous offer.

"A wayward lady of the evening then," he tries again.

"Gross, too polluted. The last thing I need is get high on whatever they shot up their veins."

The werewolf deeply sighs, becoming irate over Juliet's pickiness. Why can't she just eat the first poor bastard she sees? Vampires are always so finicky about their eating habits, whereas wolves are much more adaptable to the lay of the land. A lycanthrope will hunt down and eat _anything_ unlucky enough to cross its path. The instinctual imperative to do whatever it takes to survive is what makes werewolves the _stronger_ species as far as Mason is concerned.

Walking over to the dresser, he scoops up his car keys. Still annoyed by her high maintenance ways he sternly tells her, "Look, let's get a move on. It's a long drive back to Manhattan. And I'd like to get home before the rooster crows."

Juliet is slightly taken aback by the suddenness of his harsh tone. As she picks up her bejeweled clutch bag off the thoroughly rumpled bed she quizzically stares at him. "What's the matter, Mason? A minute ago you were ready to jump my bones again. Now it looks like you can't wait to be rid of me."

Mason sneers as he scoffs at her , "Juliet, _darling_... you know what our arrangement is, what it's always been. There's no need to get all melodramatic about it. Now, be a good girl and let's speed this up, shall we?"

She can hardly believe her ears. Is Mason _dismissing_ her? And what's all this about an "arrangement"? Suddenly, she gets the distinct impression that she's just been _used_. Needless to say she doesn't like the feeling - not one little bit.

Closing the chasm between them, Juliet's hand reaches out to touch his. Her dark eyes desperately search Mason's, beseeching them to demonstrate some hint of affection. But sadly she finds none.

Fighting to keep the deluge of unshed tears from trickling down her face, her voice cracks when she asks, "What the hell are you talking about? I thought when you called me tonight and told me about your breakup with Alex, you were finally ready to take the next step in _our_ relationship!"

Mason Greyback is beyond peeved by Juliet's erroneous assumptions on where they stand. Placing an impatient hand on the metal door handle, he composedly informs her of her status in his life once and for all. "Juliet...I don't know what you thought_ this _was tonight. But it was certainly _not_ the next step. I thought I was clear about my intentions with you. There is _no _relationship between you and I, there never was and there never will be."

Then as an afterthought he adds, "What we have is a mutually beneficial understanding. Besides, I love Alex Russo, you know that. And I intend to do what's necessary to win her back and marry her."

Juliet Van Huesen is absolutely livid and she wastes no time to express her displeasure. "How can you still love that stuck-up little wizard? She _dumped_ you right in front of your parents!

"I, on the other hand, have been there all along to pick up the pieces. For nearly _three hundred and twenty-eight _years, I've been at your beck and call ready to give you what you want, what you _need_."

Mason is unmoved by her tirade as he clenches his jaw in annoyance. So she tries another tactic to win him over. Gingerly, she loops her arms around his neck as she drops her voice to a sultry whisper.

"Baby, don't do this. You know we're so good together. That's why you keep coming back to me time and time again. Even when you got engaged to that _silly _Russo girl, it's still me you make love to every night of the week. Admit it Mason, there's no one else that can do the things _I_ can do for you and you know it."

Disgusted by her clinginess and hopeless attempts to persuade him, he roughly wrenches her arms off of his body causing her to stagger backwards.

"Yeah, that's why you've been _shagging _Alex's brother all these years, because of your devotion to me," he scathingly reminds the appalled vampire. "Come off it, Juliet! You've always been a randy little minx, willing to wrap those skinny legs of yours around any bloke that pays you the slightest bit of attention. I'll admit that you are one _hell_ of lay. And I have yet to find anyone to rival that _talented_ mouth of yours. But don't pretend that our association, past or present, has been some grand love affair."

"_What? _I only took up with Justin because of you!" she tries to explain. "Once you started dating his sister, what was I supposed to do? Sit around and do nothing? Besides, I was never serious about him. He was a _distraction_, just like all the others. And it's over now anyway. It's always been you, Mason. You have to believe that. You're the only one I've ever cared about."

Mason nastily sneers at her. "Sweetheart, the only reason I started seeing you again is because Alex is a _virgin_. And she won't sleep with me until we're married. That's all well and good, but a man's still got needs, if you know what I mean. Thank goodness, you've always been so _accommodating_ in that regard."

"You unbelievable _bastard!_" she yells at him, her body trembling with barely contained rage.

Angered by his hurtful words, Juliet experiences the overwhelming urge to tear him limb from limb. She would love nothing more than to rip Mason to shreds with her bare hands until there is nothing left of him. But alas due her low blood count, she lacks the strength to do so.

Miraculously, Juliet manages to regain her composure, in spite of the imminent threat of the hot, burning tears ready to spring forth at any moment. Narrowing her eyes, she haughtily tosses her golden hair off her shoulders to austerely inquire, "So... all this time we've sneaking around, meeting in seedy hotel rooms to fuck each others' brains out has meant_ nothing _to you? I'm just some booty call, right?"

Turning his apathetic gaze away from her probing glare, Mason says nothing at first. Then after a few seconds flit by he icily replies, "Your words, not mine. But that's just about the gist of it, love."

Losing all semblance of control, her temper flares. Then with a gut-wrenching shriek she lashes out, soundly slapping Mason across his smug face the open palm of her hand.

"_Fuck you!_" she snarls with all the loathing she can muster. Then the levy that mired her tears suddenly breaks allowing the sorrowful torrent to flow freely down the curve of her anguished face.

Mason, however remains unaffected. He's seen this all before, too many times to count. After many decades of dealing with Juliet's bi-polar mood swings, he's learned to be impervious to her tears and petty jealousy.

Aside from the slight sting of the blow and the resulting glowing red mark on his cheek, he's frankly unimpressed by her indignant temper tantrum. And he decides right then and there that he's had enough of this place and of her for one evening. Squaring his shoulders back, Mason runs a hand through his light brown hair to smooth it down. He then pushes down on the handle to open the door.

As the callous werewolf casually steps over the threshold, he casts an unsympathetic glance towards the pathetic looking woman still standing in the middle of the motel room crying her eyes out.

"Look, are you coming or not? I still need stop by the front desk to let Eros know about the damage we caused. So I don't have time for your _weepiness_."

"Go to hell!" Juliet pitifully tells him through her tears.

Shrugging his shoulders Mason leaves the door wide open, revealing her blubbering spectacle to anyone that cares to see it.

Then without a care in the world, he starts to leisurely saunter away as he mockingly tells her, "Suit yourself, love. But you and I both know you'll come _crawling_ back whenever I crook my finger."

Juliet continues to whimper like a wounded animal into the waning night as her bleary eyes watch him slowly disappear from view. But as wretched as she feels right now, she knows deep down that Mason is right. He'll eventually call and she'll go running to him, each and every time. She loves him after all. And her intense feelings for him have always been her greatest weakness. So much so, that she's allowed the werewolf to manipulate and exploit those affections for centuries whenever it suits him.

Well, no more. She's tired of being Mason's fall-back girl whenever his primary relationships fall apart. Juliet refuses to play second fiddle anymore, especially to some wizard _cunt_ that thinks her shit doesn't stink.

The time has come to strike back for all the pain Mason Greyback has caused her. And she's going to hit him where it hurts the most.

Juliet quickly puts herself back together by dabbing her eyes dry and rearranging her features to conceal the heartache churning deep inside of her.

After she's composed and calm, she tells herself, _That little wizard bitch may have sunk her claws into Mason. But...by the time I get done with her there won't be anything left of Alex Russo for him to marry. _

As her devious mind plots and schemes her romantic rival's demise, the evilest of smiles spreads itself across her ruby-red lips. It's presence seems so out of place on such an angelic looking face. But then Juliet Van Huesen is a far cry from being anyone's angel.

lllll

For nearly four years Juliet has kept a deep dark secret. It's a truth so monstrous, so evil that it would impact everyone that knows her. To the world she's still the do-gooder vampire with a soul. But the fact the matter is it's all an illusion, a carefully crafted performance worthy of an Academy Award. And no one, not even Justin Russo, has ever been the wiser.

To this day, it's still shocking to her how no one ever questioned her astonishing reappearance at Gorog's side during the angel of darkness' attempted _coup d'etat_ of the Wizard World. Furthermore, her seemingly miraculous rejuvenation was just accepted at face value by a trusting and exuberant Justin.

She'd always assumed that he was just so grateful to have her back after what happened in Transylvania, that he probably didn't want to tempt fate.

_Foolish human. _

Blinded by puppy love, the teenaged boy never suspected that month's before Gorog had actually sought out the horrifically aged Juliet, recruited her and then offered her a deal she couldn't possibly refuse. He had filled the ancient vampire with promises of giving her back her lost youth and beauty in exchange for her allegiance to the fallen angel's iniquitous cause. The demonic ring leader certainly drove a hard bargain. But that didn't stop her from signing on the dotted line.

There was only one problem though...she should have read the fine print on her contract.

Once Juliet signed her name in blood on the bottom of that piece of parchment, her fate was sealed for the rest of eternity. Gorog immediately kept his side of the bargain by making her beautiful again with just a wave of his hand. However, her restoration came at a terrible price when it was revealed that the dark angel was relieving Juliet of her human soul, _forever_. And no matter how much she protested or cried, there was nothing she could do to change the terms of the deal.

Even Gorog's defeat at the hand of the Russo's did nothing to free her of the contract's binding clause. Juliet was cursed to remain a wicked, soulless creature of the night with a unquenchable thirst for human blood. Condemned to heed the aching hunger of her blood-lust, the drive to sate it grew to alarming proportions until it eventually lead to a killing spree that is still ongoing.

Fearing the discovery of her murderous escapades, Juliet conceals her kills by either chopping off the heads of her victims or tearing out their hearts, thus preventing them from turning. Then she burns the bodies to eliminate any evidence of wrong doing. Meanwhile, she hides her true vampiric nature behind a thin veneer of infantile sweetness and overt gestures of charitable acts to keep up appearances.

However, leading a double life has proven to be an exhausting endeavor, particularly around Justin and his family. It's been so hard pretending to be good when all she's wanted to do is tear into the throats of every single Russo and imbibe their blood in a bacchanalian orgy until she's completely intoxicated from it. How she's managed to keep her urges in check around the wizard family all these years still remains a mystery.

Only Mason knows what she really is and has guarded her secret. Foolishly, Juliet believed that she finally had someone to confide in and be herself with. She managed to convince herself that he somehow cared about her. After all, they are both immortal supernatural abominations, it seemed right to be together. Sadly, of course she now knows that the only thing Mason ever wanted in exchange for his complicity was sexual favors to sate his lust for Alex Russo.

Adding to her troubles tonight, she let her disguise slip with Justin when he was inadvertently given a frightening glimpse of the monster she's truly become. Because of this, he will be on his guard. And thanks to his formidable training as a Monster Hunter, his instincts will be sharpened. Getting to his sister will be immensely difficult but not impossible. Juliet will have to be more subtle in her approach, more cunning so he'll never see her coming until it's too late.

lllll

Hastily, the vampire exits the scene of her latest tryst with Mason. With her lover long gone and her options for a ride home and a nourishing meal dwindling down to nil, she attacks the first person she sees - an adulterous troll who had the misfortune of leaving his room to get some ice.

The troll's blood tastes absolutely _revolting . _Its rank flavor triggers the vampire's gag reflex as it pours, hot and thick, down her gullet. It's still good enough to restore Juliet to her full powers. So she continues to drink deeply and greedily as her victim slowly expires in her ghoulish embrace.

After draining the troll of every last drop, she plunges her hand into his chest to rip out his heart and then discards the empty husk that is now his corpse into some nearby shrubbery. Next, extending her arms out wide, she summons the ability to transform herself into a large bat. Then with a mighty flap of her giant wings, Juliet suddenly takes flight, sailing aloft into the night sky. All the while, she hopes against hope that she'll be fast enough to beat the impending rise of the sun.

lllll

_April 15, 2015 - New Jersey Turnpike 1:48 AM_

"Max, what are you going to do?" Talia Robinson anxiously questions her boyfriend.

As Max Russo cautiously maneuvers his older brother's car towards the 15E exit to the Lincoln Tunnel he answers her rather gravely, "I honestly don't know, Talia."

The auburn-haired college sophomore resolutely says, "You _have_ to tell them. Alex and Justin deserve to know the truth."

"Tal, we've been over this a thousand times since we left the motel. Tell them _what_ exactly? It's not like we saw anything..."

The well-cultured girl immediately cuts him off, "We didn't need to! For Christ's sake, you couldn't help but _hear _them! We _both _heard their names- _Mason_ and _Juliet_. And t-that _thing_ trying to smash its way through the wall? Uh, hello? _Werewolf!_ Coincidence? I don't think so, Maxie."

Sharply turning in her seat, Talia glares at the sandy-haired young man sitting behind the wheel, silently challenging him to refute her claims.

Max's counterpoint withers and dies under Talia's weighty stare. Sighing in defeat he resignedly concedes, "Okay, you're right, babe. But I can't go up to my big bro and sis and casually start a conversation with, '_Guess what guys? Me and Tal here just heard Mason playing hide-the-salami with Juliet.'_"

Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, a ludicrous idea strikes him like Zeus' thunderbolt. Leaving one hand on the steering wheel, the other one finds its way to the bottom of his chin.

As he meditatively cradles his face, Max Russo gets dazed look in his eye as he goofily proclaims, "Or can I?"

Talia, exasperated by his misguided thought process, smacks him in the arm with the back of her hand.

"Hey!" Max cries out, clearly offended at being pummeled by a girl.

Ignoring his wounded male pride, Talia staunchly orders him, "Focus, Max!"

She didn't mean to be so forceful. But as sweet as he is, he can be such a _dolt _sometimes.

"These things need to handled _delicately_," she informs him. "We're treading on a mine-field, so we need to step lightly."

Max makes every concerted effort to listen to Talia, he really does. But he's both physically and emotionally drained. And it's all he can do to keep his tired eyes from drooping closed. So he quickly blinks them open to peer at the road ahead of him.

Still, he wants to appear engaged in the discussion, so he repeats with a self-assured nod, "Right, mine-field."

Talia meanwhile narrows her eyes, suspicious of her boyfriend's attention or lack there of. She can only hope that she can convey the gravity of the situation.

Deciding to appeal to his heart instead of his intellect, she solemnly tells him, "Sweetie, I know how much you love your family, especially your siblings. This is important. You have tell the truth and keep them from making the _biggest_ mistakes of their lives. You know your sister can't marry that low-down, dirty dog! And Justin deserves better than to be with that _tramp!_"

As the silver hybrid enters the yawing mouth of the Lincoln Tunnel, Max begins to ponder his girlfriend's heartfelt words. Soon enough he comes to the foregone conclusion that she's absolutely right. He does love his brother and sister - more than anything. And if the situation were somehow in reverse, he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Alex and Justin would move heaven and earth to help their little brother in his time of need.

"I'll do it!" he states decisively. "I'll talk to Justin first thing Monday morning before he leaves for school."

"Why only Justin? Don't you want to let Alex know as well?" Talia asks with some concern.

Max spares her a wary glance when he replies, "Anger and magic don't mix well together, Tal. And when Alex Russo loses her temper_ bad _things happen, trust me.

"Don't get me wrong, Justin will be pissed too. But I know my big bro. He won't let it get the best of him. Besides, he'll wanna be the one to break the news to Alex. Which is fine by me. Because if anybody can keep Alex from blowing up the world, it's Justin."

lllll

_April 15, 2015- The Russo Family Wizard Lair- 1:56 AM_

"Okay, _doofus_," Alex Russo crustily addresses her older brother. Being alone with Justin like this, without the buffer of other family members, has her absolutely terrified. The last thing she expected to do at this ungodly hour is confront the issues that have haunted her since the day of their abduction. Needless to say the tension that had been temporarily relieved by Justin's crisis is now back with a vengeance.

Alex's defenses are way up as she shields herself behind caustic remarks and false bravado.

Currently, she's leaning against the edge of the long wooden desk that Justin had used years prior when he was teaching wizard lessons to his class of delinquents. With her back turned to the _Abracadoodler, _Alex gingerly places her wand on the hard oak surface as she tries to summon up the courage to look him squarely in the eye.

With a heavy sigh she finally levels a cagey glance at Justin's expectant expression as she frostily informs him, "The door's been spell-locked and the lair is soundproof. Now, you've got exactly _five _minutes to say what you want to say and then I'm going to bed."

Justin, who is standing near the enchanted mirror directly across from his sister, crosses his arms over his broad chest, shaking his head with restrained amusement. Typical Alex...always trying to hide her fear behind a wall of prickly sarcasm. She may appear to be in control of the situation, casting off an air of icy indifference. But he's not buying her tough-girl act for a second. He knows she's afraid of what he's about to say and of the emotional wounds that will certainly be reopened.

However, Alex is not alone in this quandary. Justin shares her anxieties, experiencing the same apprehensions brought on by this fortuitous moment. Nevertheless, he will not allow vacillation to encumber this opportunity to lay his feelings bare. And he certainly isn't going to let his bossy little sister impose any time constraints on it.

He's had enough of this cold war they've waged against each other. And as far as Justin Russo is concerned, the discussion between he and sister will go on for as long as it takes. Gripped by sheer determination, he's willing to fore go sleep, if he has to, to hash it all out until they reach an accord for peaceful co-existence between them.

"Alex," he softly calls out to his sister. Her name is spoken reverently, sounding almost like a prayer upon his lips.

He can see her petite body bristling, her hackles are aroused and poised for battle, dark eyes glistening with suspicion.

Although Justin is prepared for whatever vitriol she might launch his way, he hedges forth cautiously, all to avoid sparking her ire unnecessarily.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened. But we can't go on like this, avoiding each other, pretending nothing's wrong. I've missed you... so much. I just want things between us to be okay again, please?"

Justin's earnest supplication throws Alex completely off guard, forcing her defensive battalion to partially retreat. While she's still watchful of his every move, the imaginary barbed wire surrounding mind and body has all but dissipated. As she carefully considers her brother's words, the sincerity behind them nearly breaks her heart. She's missed Justin too, more than she cares to admit. Yet, as much as she would like to fall into his arms right now and tell him that all is forgiven, there's still part of her that refuses to submit to her heart's demands.

Alex is still extremely angry and confused. And she feels wholly conflicted by the unwanted amalgamation of her sisterly love and the smoldering desire that makes her loins ache every time she looks at Justin.

Where does one emotion start and the other end?

How can she feel this way about her own brother? Especially in the aftermath of the tragedy that brought these feelings to light in the first place? They were_ terrorized _and _used_, their bodies _profaned_ for the perverse entertainment of others. And yet still she _wants_ him. As wrong and abhorrent as it maybe, Alex Russo lusts for her older brother with a burning intensity that rivals the fires of Hell itself.

Furious with herself for allowing this emotional pestilence to contaminate her every thought and deed, Alex sneers as she viciously lashes out at her brother. "How can you stand there and ask that of me? Nothing will ever be okay between us, Justin. Don't you see, don't you understand? What happened has changed _everything_!"

Taking a couple of steps toward his tormented sister, Justin fights the impulse to sweep her up into his arms to comfort her. He knows better though than to touch her while she's in this state of distress. So he tries to appeal to her better nature with the spoken word instead.

"I know that, Alex," he says as calmly as possible. "I was there, it happened to me too."

Enraged by Justin's apparent passivity she lunges forward with a roar. "How can you be so fucking unemotional about it? Why aren't you pissed, tearing your hair out and screaming your head off like I've been? We were forced to _fuck_ each other, Justin! I lost my _virginity_ to you...on camera. And right now, at this very minute there are probably _thousands_ of sickos out there watching that _goddamned_ video of us. Do you know how _humiliating_ that is for me? Every time I go to the Wizard World now, I'll wonder if the people I run into have seen me screwing my own brother!"

At the end of her tirade, Alex suddenly breaks down as her entire body is wracked with sobs. Hot wet tears roll down her cheeks as she double overs as if struck by some physical ailment. Holding an arm across her middle, she starts to slide down onto the floor as she continues to bitterly cry.

But before she even reaches the painted cement surface below her feet, Justin catches her in his strong arms, pulling her close to his solid frame. Alex wants to take refuge in her brother's comforting warmth, but her embattled psyche won't let her. She rages against him instead as she tries to break free of his embrace.

However, being the stronger of the two, Justin refuses to relinquish the quivering girl from his arms. He just tightens his hold on Alex as she helplessly squirms and writhes to no avail.

"Let me go, you dork!" she hisses between clenched teeth as she tries to push him away.

Justin defiantly grasps his sister even closer as he grimaces. "Never!" he tells her. "I'll _never_ let you go!"

Alex's mind clouds over with fear and confusion. She's downright panicked and the overwhelming instinct driving her is the need to escape. The close proximity to Justin is _dangerous_ and could open up a Pandora's box of undesirable possibilities. She can't allow that to happen or she'll be completely lost. So she does the only thing she can think of to get her brother off of her. With an anguished yelp, she raises her right knee, and then shoves it hard into Justin's vulnerable crotch.

The second Alex's sharp patella bone makes contact her brother's gonads, he releases her with an aggrieved gasp. She then watches as he drops into a fetal position, his body rocking back and forth, howling in pain. But instead of feeling relieved at seeing Justin cradling his injured privates while he stares daggers at her, she feels guilty as hell.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," she says remorsefully as she moves towards her brother. "I-I just wanted you to let go. I didn't mean it."

Justin who is still hobbled over in agony, waits until the throbbing pain in his testicles subsides before he can address the _she-devil _hovering above him.

"Jesus, Alex!" he whines with great indignation.

"What were trying to do, make sure Mom never has any grandchildren? Fuck, that _hurt!_" he grouses angrily as he slowly gets back up on his feet.

Alex tries to help her brother, but he just waves her off of him.

"I'm capable of standing on my own, thanks," he brusquely lets her know. As much as he loves her, he's really ticked off at what she did to him.

Once he's upright, Justin steps back a few feet, ensuring a good safe distance between him and Alex's deadly knees.

Alex guiltily looks on as he inhales deeply and then expels the breath a few times as he tries to regain his bearings. She really feels bad about kneeing her brother in the balls. It was a stupid move, born out of irrational fear. He was only trying to comfort her after all, like he always does when she's in pain.

Ashamed of her actions, the female wizard keeps her face downcast as she mumbles out another apology. "I'm sorry, Justin. I don't know what came over me. I got scared, I guess."

Dumbfounded by her new-found ability to actually apologize to him, it takes him a second or two to register the second half of her statement.

A bewildered expression takes center stage across his features as he asks, "What do you mean you got _scared?_"

When his little sister fails to give him an answer, realization suddenly dawns on him.

"Oh my God...you're scared of _me_, aren't you?" Justin fearfully asks, his raspy voice just above a whisper.

Again, Alex maintains her silence, her poignant eyes still refusing to look at him.

"_Alex_," he tries again to get her attention, this time more firmly.

"Please tell me it isn't true? I couldn't live with myself knowing you can't stand to be in the same room with me." Justin's voice catches a little as he tries rein in the myriad of swelling emotions threatening to burst forth.

Immediately taking notice of the tragic inflection in his tone, Alex lifts her head to look at her brother. The sight of Justin's grief-stricken eyes pierces her to her very soul. And its in that stirring moment that all of her defenses come tumbling down like a fragile house of cards.

The dreaded stinging sensation builds up in her eyes again - warm, salty tears brim over moistening her face.

With hesitant steps Alex moves toward the center of the room, not quite near her brother, but close enough for him to see the sorrowful expression marring her beautiful face.

"J-Justin, it's not you I'm afraid of..._never_ you," she starts to confess, shaking her head all the while.

"Then _what _then?" he asks his sister with bated breath, anxiously anticipating her reply. Justin also steps forward, as if wanting to meet Alex half way. However, he stops short of that goal when she raises her hand to halt him from going any further.

Alex worries her bottom lip with her teeth as she searches for the right words to say. Finally through the tears and fleeting moments of ambiguity they come out in one rushed breath.

"I-I'm scared of myself...of what I feel...when I see you...when I'm near you. It's like I can't help myself, my heart takes over and I can't make it stop. No matter how much I tell myself that it's _wrong_, that my feelings for you are a _sin_ against nature, God and whatever else...this _thing_ inside me is still here. I can feel it growing more and more each day."

Seeing his sister so tormented smashes Justin's own heart to smithereens. It pains him so much to see her like this...so broken and lost. Ever the good brother and protector, he wants nothing more than to end her misery- to give her comfort and let her know that she's not alone in her feelings.

Consequently, he decides to boldly venture forward, not caring in the least that he's about to cross that unseen line in the sand. Fool's errand or not, Justin quickly closes the expanse separating them until he was only inches away from his emotionally shaken sister. Then ever so gently he places his warm hands on either side of Alex's tear-stained face as he takes this moment to look deeply into the dark fathomless pools of her eyes.

Although she lowers her gaze, Justin is still pleased by the fact that his sister didn't immediately pull away or flinch from his touch. This only further encourages him to tell Alex what needs to before he loses the nerve.

"_Alexandra_," he softly whispers her name while his thumbs slightly caress the blushing apples of her cheeks.

Keeping her eyes averted, Alex's voice sounds shaky and hesitant when she asks, "Y-yes?"

"Look at me, please?" Justin is practically begging her at this point, pleading with Alex to see him for what he really is..._just this once _- not as a brother, savior or even a vigilant guardian, but as a man ready to bare his very soul only to her.

Slowly, Alex lifts her glistening brown eyes until they lock onto his glacial gray ones.

Her heart races as she trembles under the weight of their intense scrutiny. But her fears are quickly put to rest by the tenderness of Justin's easy smile, the one that always tells her that she's safe and sound. Alex, warmed by its presence, can't help but return the sentiment with a small shy simper.

When he sees that little grin quirk up the corners of Alex's lips, Justin Russo knows that he's at the point no return. _It's now or never_, he tells himself, summoning up the courage to reveal what's been in his heart since he was eleven years-old.

"Alex..." he starts out carefully as he lowers his masculine hands from her face to entwine his tapered fingers with hers.

Nervously, he swallows his own saliva with a loud gulp before he continues on.

"I know _exactly _how you feel...the guilt, the shame and all the damned confusion of trying to reconcile what your heart feels is right when your mind and the whole world tells you that it's wrong. You know how I know?"

Alex refrains from giving a verbal answer so she mutely shakes her head instead, her ponytail swaying as a result.

Meanwhile, Justin smiles a little broader, loving how Alex's whimsical hairstyle reminds him of the impish little girl she once was. Squeezing her hands a little tighter he takes in a big cleansing breath which he quickly exhales and then he just goes for broke.

"I'm in love with you, Alex..." There, he finally said it. The truth is out there now and there's no taking it back. Elated yet terrified, Justin can feel his heart beating erratically against ribcage as he anxiously awaits her reaction to his heartfelt confession.

Alex, meanwhile, is completely dumbfounded by the unexpected revelation, as evidenced by the thunderstruck expression written all over her face.

_Justin is in love with me? Impossible. That can't be. _

They're brother and sister, born into the same family, destined to be mortal enemies and nothing more. She's been the snake to his mongoose, always looking for ways to ensnare him into one her humiliating traps. All of their lives they've made each other miserable, fighting like cats and dogs . Even now as adults, they still constantly find ways to rag on one another.

So how in the hell can the guy that uses up all the hot water for his _stupid_ baths, still collects _dolls_ (yes, they're dolls, _not_ action figures to her) at the ripe old age of twenty-four all while reading comics about some asinine farmer-_slash_-space explorer, be the same one professing his love to her?

When did love, platonic or _otherwise_, ever figure into the equation in the first place?

_Because deep down I've always known that Justin cares about me... I've just never wanted to face it_, she tells herself.

And if Alex could be completely honest with herself, she would admit that she's always cared more about her older brother than a normal sister should.

"W-when...when did this happen?"Alex finally manages to ask. That's when she looks down and realizes that their fingers are still intertwined. Suddenly a little voice inside her head suggests, ever so gently, that she should pull away from Justin. But Alex's stubborn streak rears its ugly head when she tells her subconscious to go fuck itself.

Tightening her hold on her brother, she steps a little closer to him. Squeezing her eyes shut, her mind desperately begs in a repetitious litany, _Please don't say last week. Please don't say last week. Please don't say last week..._

Because the _last_ thing she needs to hear right now is how her brother "fell in love" with her _after _he popped her cherry. Call her crazy, but even Alex Russo knows that men, even brothers, will say just about _anything_ once they've had a piece of ass and want it again.

Casting all disingenuous thoughts aside, her body stiffens as she awaits Justin's answer. Then finally, after what seems like an eternity, he speaks. And what he says both lessens Alex's uneasiness and stuns her to her very core.

"I've felt this way since before our trip to the Caribbean. And if I you want me to be more specific, I'd have to say since puberty," Justin shamefully admits, his cheeks blushing like crazy. Then with a great big sigh he adds, "Trust me, I didn't want to love you like this, Alex. And there were times when you made it downright _impossible_. But for whatever reason, God only knows, what I feel for you has only grown stronger with each passing day."

Wide-eyed and mouth agape in shock, Alex's face resembles the flabbergasted expression of a fish out of water.

"_Fourteen_ years, Justin? You've kept this from me for fourteen _freaking_ years? Why?" Alex demands to know.

It's Justin that disentangles his fingers from hers as he gingerly steps back to give himself some breathing room. Being this close to Alex and confessing his feelings to her so openly is wrecking havoc on his emotions and hormones. It's getting harder and harder to fight the urge to just slam his lips on hers and kiss his sister senseless.

Taking in a deep breath, Justin tries to purge these thoughts from him. Once he's calmed down enough, he addresses his sister's query.

"Because...deep down I still know that no matter how much I love you, it doesn't change the fact that you're my kid sister. So I did all I could to protect you from me and my abnormal desires. I started hitting the books even harder than before and turned all of my focus towards the Wizard Competition. I thought that if I saw you as rival for the family magic instead of the girl I love, I could keep you safe."

Alex nods her head slowly, gradually understanding his motives. "So is this why you acted like you had a stick up your ass all this time? I mean you gotta admit that you were a major _dick_ right up to and during the competition."

Justin is at first perturbed at being called out on his seemingly arrogant conduct during that time in his life. But as he gives it more thought he realizes that Alex is right on the money with her assessment.

"Yes, I guess you're right. My 'dick-ish' behavior, if you could call it that, was a part of my master plan to keep my secret feelings under wraps."

"And what about all your girlfriends? Were they a part of your 'master plan' too?" Alex haughtily asks, emphasizing the words _master plan _with air quotations.

Justin, still too stunned to detect the jealous intonations in Alex's voice, shrugs his shoulders as he reveals, "Well, yes _and_ no..."

When he sees the perplexed look on his sister's lovely face, Justin quickly tries to clarify his answer, "Obviously not girls like Isabella and even annoying Daphne. Back then I thought that if I got a real girlfriend, I could finally see you as just my pest of a sister."

"Gee, _thanks_," Alex says in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Even though she's clearly irate with him, Justin can't help thinking how _adorable_ Alex looks right now. Call him sick, but it's been the major reason why he always finds every opportunity to annoy the hell out of her with his nerdy ways.

Still, he has a lot to answer for and his sister isn't known for her patience. So Justin forges ahead.

"Let me finish...okay?"

"No one's stopping you, _dork-face_!" Ah, there's that sarcasm he loves so well. Alex must be really nervous if she's pulling out the big guns.

Justin just rolls his eyes before continuing with his explanation, "Alex, didn't you ever ask yourself why I dated Miranda? Or why I had such a huge crush on the Channel 9 weather-girl?"

Alex quickly dons a mask of feigned boredom, as she starts to pick the nails of her right hand. It's another well-known habit she's perfected to crush those pesky butterflies fluttering away in her stomach.

"No, I can't say that I have. Pffft, like I have time to analyze what goes on in that head of yours!" she scoffs, all the while secretly hoping that her rebuff will put the matter to rest.

_Liar, liar pants on fire_, her inner voice chirpily berates her. _You know exactly why Justin liked those girls. It's the same reason you got those streaks in your hair... _

"Oh, for the love God, shut the fuck up already!" Alex suddenly yells out to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, her brother just stares at her as if she's lost her ever-loving mind. More than likely, she probably has...given the off-kilter situation she now finds herself in.

"Excuse me?" Justin asks, not quite sure what to make of Alex's outburst.

"I wasn't talking to you, egghead..." her voice fades into oblivion when she realizes just how crazy she sounds.

"Uh, Alex...I'm the only one here," Justin reminds her as his eyes warily look around the lair.

Disgusted and embarrassed by her momentarily slip into insanity, she turns her back on her brother. "Look Justin, let's just call this a night. I can't even begin to process all you've told me, so I'm going upstairs..."

But just as she makes a move to leave the lair, Justin suddenly blocks her path with his imposing body.

"Nah-uh, you're not going anywhere until you answer the question, Alex," he gruffly tells her.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, get out of the way, dweeb!" But when Justin refuses to budge, she exasperatedly throws her up in the air as she says, "Fine, I'll just grab my wand and flash myself out of here!"

Alex Russo maybe the family wizard. But her irritating brother is definitely more physically fit than her. A fact that he happily proves when he uses his superior speed to beat her to the desk to triumphantly pick up her wand.

"Give it back, Justin!" the incensed girl growls as she tries to reach behind him to grab the stolen object. Frustrated by this childish game of Keep-A-Way, Alex starts to swing out her tiny fists, hoping to clobber the bastard instead.

Meanwhile, Justin expertly bobs and weaves, moving all around the lair to avoid getting hit by his angry little sister. So far he's done a good job of staying out her reach until he's backed into a corner.

Justin suddenly mutters, "Oh crap!" That's when it dawns on him that this is precisely where his sister wants him to be- trapped between a rock and hard place.

Realizing that she now has the strategic advantage, Alex pounces on her brother with a battle cry. "Aha! Gotcha, you asshole! Now give me that wand!"

As her grabby little hands try to retrieve the pilfered item, Justin panics and does the only thing he can think of to keep the wand out of Alex's grasp - he shoves the magical baton right down the front of his pants.

Her eyes are as big as saucers when she sees what her jerk of a brother has just done. Feeling totally weirded-out by it, Alex suddenly stops her onslaught.

"Justin, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Sporting the smuggest of grins, Justin replies, "Now you have no choice but to answer the question, princess."

Narrowing her eyes she spits out, "If you think for even one second that I'm going to after that wand, then you're _sicker_ than I thought!"

Justin chooses to ignore the stinging remark. "Just answer the question, Alex..."

Alex wishes more than anything that she could just make tracks to leave and bury her head in the sand. But running away from a problem is never the answer. Something deeply ingrained inside of her knows that the minute she comes up for air, this nightmarish situation will still be here, baiting her to confront it once and for all.

Mustering up all the courage she has, Alex Russo decides to make her stand. Throwing her shoulders back she looks at her brother squarely in the eye to declare, "Okay, fine. You wanna know the answer to your stupid question? Here goes...Miranda and the weather-girl, they both look like me. So I guess on some subconscious level I've always known about your feelings. The questions you should be asking yourself are why would I act so pissy around any girl you liked? Why I did I keep stealing all of your favorite stuff or put those ridiculous streaks in my hair? Did you ever wonder about _those_ things, Captain Oblivious?"

It was Justin's turn to have his eyes almost pop out of his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, please, don't act like you didn't notice. Don't you see? Don't you get it? I took your things and changed my hair so I can get your attention, moron. And then when that didn't work, I was a bitch to most of your girlfriends because I was _jealous_. There, are you happy now?"

Justin can't believe what he's hearing. Alex was jealous of him?

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asks in amazement.

There's a sly little smirk on her lips when she answers him. "For the same reasons, you didn't, _genius_. Uh, we're _related_. Not to mention the fact that I didn't really want to find out what our parents would to us if they ever found out about this mess. A life-time of never ending punishment is usually a good deterrent."

Moving away from the wall a bit, Justin carefully places his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Alex, why did you break up with Mason tonight?" he quietly asks of her, his fingers absently caressing the soft material of her red bolero jacket.

Closing her eyes, she groans in protest. Alex has no desire to relive the memories that question dredges up.

With a heavy sigh, she finally answers him. "There are so many reasons...but I don't want to get into them right now."

"Am I one of them?" Justin inquires with a hesitant yet hopeful edge to his tone.

Surprisingly, Alex unflinchingly gives him her most honest reply, "Yes, you are."

Not wanting to the only one wearing her heart on her sleeve, Alex quickly turns the tables on Justin when she asks the same of him, "Was _I_ one of the reasons that made you finally dumped the blood sucker?"

Justin grins as he utters his irrefutable answer, "You are the _only_ reason."

Extremely satisfied by her brother's response, Alex can't help but return his smile. Then suddenly one of her hands latches onto the back of his neck, yanking her taller sibling down to her level. Her eyes are like molten chocolate as they stare deeply into his steely depths.

Then with a voice as smooth a silk she whispers, "_Good._"

Next, without any preamble she gently touches her plump red lips to Justin's thinner ones. The kiss between them is soft and tender. Yet, in spite of the smoldering desire she feels over their connection, Alex still has the presence of mind to end it quickly before things start get out of hand.

Their mutual revelations notwithstanding, there are still too many unresolved issues that must be addressed _first_ before they even can consider exploring the possibility of being together.

As Alex backs away, Justin promptly catches her by the wrist, drawing her back to him. When their bodies are pressed up against each other, his eyes bore into hers as tells her, "I love you, Alex."

While it feels wonderful to hear those words from him, Alex isn't ready to return the sentiment just yet. So she simply states, "I know."

Justin's inner fan-boy is doing an Irish jig because she just unwittingly quoted Star Wars. But he decides to keep that nerdy little detail to himself. Instead he says to her, "Let's get upstairs before Mom and Dad send search party out for us."

"Okay," Alex wearily agrees as she plants a sweet peck on his cheek. Then as she slowly leads the way out of the lair, she swiftly pivots back around to confront Justin, who's been following closely behind.

"Oh, one more thing, _weirdo_. I want my wand cleaned _and_ thoroughly disinfected before you give it back to me."

_TBC..._

A/N: Okay, kiddies. That's another chapter for you. Please don't forget to comment.

Next chapter will have Max telling Justin what he knows. Will Alex be eavesdropping? Who knows?

Theresa is lamenting the canceled wedding while Jerry hopes he can get his deposit back.

Meanwhile, Mason goes a-courtin', pulling out the stops to woo his lost love. Will he be able to win her back? Stay tuned to find out.

Alex and Justin will grow closer as Juliet hatches a plan to get back at the Russo's. And finally Alex finds out something that may throw a huge monkey wrench into everybody's plans.


	9. Chapter 8

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your comments are greatly appreciated. And some of your suggestions have been taken into consideration.

In this chapter Max Russo will tell his older brother what he knows about Mason and Juliet. Will a certain spitfire female wizard be eavesdropping? Tune in to find out.

When news of the canceled nuptials reach her ears, Theresa Russo will lament the lost opportunity to see her only daughter walk down the aisle. Her skinflint husband, Jerry's only concern will be getting his deposit back.

Meanwhile, Mason Greyback goes a-courtin', pulling out the stops to woo his lost love. Will he be able to win her back? Not if Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo has anything to say about it.

**Warnings: **There will be lots of angst and longing. And a teeny-weeny bit of threats of violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Chapter Eight**

_April 16, 2015- The Russo Family Loft- 6:25 AM_

Justin Russo, ever the early riser, has been out of bed for the last twenty minutes or so. With a full day of classes ahead of him (and with finals just two weeks away) he wants to get a jump start on all of this last term's academic reviews that he can handle.

After having a brisk shower followed by a very close shave, the eager college honor student presently finds himself wrapped in a towel standing before a neatly organized closet. With his brow furrowed in serious contemplation, Justin carefully peruses the rows and rows of color coordinated pants, shirts and sweaters when he hears a timid knock at his bedroom door.

_Alex_, he thinks with a knowing smile. The very thought of his cherished little sister actually depriving herself of sleep to sneak into his room at this hour of the morning makes his heart skip a beat.

_She must want to pick up where we left off in the lair,_ Justin quickly deduces.

Unfortunately, he and Alex didn't get much of a chance for any "alone time" yesterday since they were both extremely tired from the previous night's ordeal. Instead, they spent rest of Sunday engaged in leisurely pursuits which involved Alex's complete and utter dominance over the couch and TV remote. Meanwhile, Justin sat in his father's recliner with his feet propped up indulging in some "light" reading after he cracked open his well-worn copy of Tolstoy's _War and Peace _for the twenty-fifth time.

To the untrained eyes of their not-too-observant parents, the two older Russo siblings appeared to be lounging about in antagonistic silence while trying their best to ignore one another. With no idea of what their son and daughter had gone through the night before, Theresa and Jerry were content to believe that there was nothing wrong with Justin's new-found lethargy or the dark circles under Alex's bloodshot eyes. Their children were just too tired to move, so the older adults said nothing, attributing the overall strangeness of the situation to another typical Lazy Sunday in the Russo household.

However, Alex and Justin both knew that their correlative slothfulness was really a surreptitious way of staying in close proximity to one another - it was a secretive gesture of reassurance and comfort.

Even when they were little, brother and sister, on some unconscious level, would allow themselves to get ensnared by some strange gravitational pull which continually forces them to circle around each other like two satellites in orbit. And despite their overt yet superficial hostilities or differences, this unspoken need to share the same space was just something they did and still do. It's an involuntary response as natural as breathing which defines them and makes their already unique relationship all the more complicated.

Presently, as Justin's mind ponders over the intricacies of his connection to his sister, he bids her welcome when he absently calls out, "Come on in. It's open."

However, when the bedroom door swings open, the life-time overachiever turns around only to be astonished by the unexpected appearance of his younger brother Max standing in the doorway in Alex's stead.

Raising his eyebrows, curiosity gets the better of Justin prompting him to ask, "Hey buddy, what's up? Isn't it a little early for you to be awake? The shop doesn't open for another three hours."

Max gives his older brother a shamefaced smile as he quietly replies, "Yeah, I know. I wanted to catch you before you went school. I really need to talk to you about something...something _really_ important."

Moving away from the closet, Justin slightly tilts his head, sharp gray eyes narrowing with concern as he walks over to the nervous-looking younger man.

"What's going on, Max?" he hesitantly inquires as he watches his baby brother shut the door behind him. It quickly becomes apparent to Justin that whatever he has to say, it's a private matter meant for his ears alone.

Now, as he stands toe to toe with Max, he comes to the jarring realization that his so called "little" brother isn't so little anymore. Ever since his last growth spurt, the youngest Russo has actually gained three inches of height over his elder sibling. It's a glaring fact that Justin Russo is painfully aware of as he cranes his neck to look up into Max's oblivious expression. Feeling more than a bit intimated by the difference in stature, Justin tries to balance the scales of machismo by flexing the muscles of his arms as he crosses them over his bare sculpted chest.

Meanwhile Max, unaware of his bother's insecurities, is unsure of how to word his next response. He just hems and haws as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

When Justin sees the apprehension clouding his sibling's caramel colored eyes, he immediately drops the male posturing and slips into protective brother mode. Uncrossing his arms he lays a comforting hand on Max's shoulder then gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, bud. You know you can tell me anything, right? Are you and Talia having problems?"

Finding Justin's assumptions about his love life to be way off base, Max emphatically refutes them. "No way, bro, everything's fine between me and my girl."

He then smiles cheekily giving his older brother a friendly elbow nudge and a wink as he adds, "More than fine, if you catch my drift."

Justin, at the moment feels a surge of brotherly pride followed by a slight twinge of envy.

_Looks like Max got lucky Saturday night, good for him. I'm glad he's found someone he can really love._

"_Sooo_, I take it everything went _well_ on your date then?" the older man asks of the younger one with a perceptive grin.

Max Russo nods his head in agreement as he replies, "Yep, everything was great, even the opera! I'm surprised I stayed awake through the whole thing."

Hearing this last bit, Justin can't help laughing at his brother's expense. He keeps chuckling as he imagines poor Max stuffed into an overpriced seat at the Met while he endured a live performance, sung in an incomprehensible language, that didn't involve explosions, car chases or bloody decapitations.

In the interim, Max rambles on about his date, clueless to the reasons behind Justin's good humor.

"Dinner was good too, but I don't understand what the big fuss is about this _Sardi's _place. There's all these weird looking drawings on the walls of a bunch dead actors that no gives a crap about anymore. Heck, as far I can tell, Alex has thrown away better sketches than that stuff they got hanging all over the place. Oh well, it was all worth it though for Tal. Especially because of what happened _after_ dinner."

"Well, don't leave me hanging, dude. What happened?" Justin smirks at his brother as he waits for the spicy details.

But Max slowly shakes his head at his older and shorter brother as he resolutely states, "Sorry, man. I can't do that to my lady. Besides a gentleman never kisses and tells- _you_ taught me that. Or don't you remember?"

Suddenly feeling like a big stinking pile of cow dung, Justin is thoroughly ashamed of himself for trying to pump his own brother for the salacious particulars of his evening. He recalls all too well how he instructed Max on the finer points of gallantry when dealing with the fairer sex. He always told his baby brother that men should always hold women in the highest regard.

"_Remember, Maxie," _he recalls telling him one day. _"The girl you're with is somebody's daughter or sister. And one day she'll become someone's mother_. _That's why you should never hurt women in any way. As men, it's our duty to love them, look out for them, and above all else protect them from harm. You wouldn't let anyone mistreat Mom or Alex, now would you?"_

_"Of course not, bro. If anybody ever hurt Alex or Mom, I'd give them one of my _To the Max Specials_."_

Justin was almost afraid to ask what that phrase actually meant. But God help him, he did anyway.

_"And what in the heck is a _To the Max Special_?"_

Max had beamed from ear to ear as he happily informed him. _"Why it's a knuckle sandwich, of course!"_

With the memory of that particular conversation still fresh in Justin's mind, his failure to not practice what he preaches becomes much more entrenched. His own brother's words have brought him into disrepute thus pushing the older-yet-not-wiser sibling to offer up his contrite apology.

"Hey, I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to sound like some creepy sex offender or anything. I'm just glad that you and Talia had a good time, that's all."

Luckily for Justin, his baby brother is a good-natured and forgiving soul who quickly forgets the slights made against him. With a shrug of Max's shoulders and a few simple words, the former wizard is quickly absolved of his transgressions.

"No worries, broheim. It's all good." He lets Justin off the hook with a crooked smile.

"Thanks," Justin says smiling in return; extremely grateful that his kid bother is too kindhearted to hold any grudges. That's when he suddenly remembers that Max has yet to reveal a significant element of their discussion. And he's pretty sure that the play by play of his date with his girlfriend isn't it.

"Hey, Max. Wasn't there something_ else _you needed to tell me?"

When the younger man's expression quickly goes from fun-loving to deadly serious, Justin suddenly hears alarm bells going off in head. A sense of imminent dread cruelly twists and turns down deep in his gut. With every nerve ending on high alert, a dark sense of intuition tells him that Max is the reluctant herald of some very bad tidings.

Keeping his eyes downcast, Max tries think of the best way to start this discussion off. He's suddenly nervous, finding it extremely difficult to articulate the right words or phrase. He doesn't understand why, since his fears are unfounded. It's not like his big brother is known for his temper. For all intents and purposes, Justin's a pretty easy going guy. Everybody knows he's just a huge nerd that's really passionate about meaningless sci-fi and comic book trivia. And Max has seen first hand how Justin can verbally decimate anyone that dares to challenge his vast knowledge of all things regarding Star Wars, Star Trek or Captain Jim Bob Sherwood. But still, as far as Max can tell, his big geeky brother keeps his anger pretty much in check. Expect of course, when it comes to Alex. Whether he's fighting against her or for her, no one gets Justin's blood up quite like she can.

Max is vaguely aware of his tendency to run off at the mouth, spouting the first ridiculous thing that pops into his vacuous head, even during the most inappropriate of times. However, with Talia's severe warning still ringing in his ears, he now knows to think _before_ he speaks...or so he hopes. One thing's for sure, once he opens his yapper, he'll need to brace himself for the raging shit storm he's about to unleash in Justin.

So after a beat or two of awkward hesitation, Max slowly eases into what will be the most uncomfortable conversation of his young life. "Shit, Justin...I-I don't know how to say this."

Even though his heart is racing a hundred beats per minute, Justin still takes the time to place a soothing hand on his taller brother's left shoulder. For a second or two, he's almost tempted to tousle Max's light brown curls with his free hand, like he used to when they were kids. But that's just it, they're not kids anymore. As incredible as it may seem, they're two grown men now on the cusp of embarking on separate journeys that will take them through life's trials and tribulations.

With that sudden realization in mind, Justin gently encourages his brother to continue.

"Max...buddy, its okay. Whatever it is, it can't be that be bad. Go on, tell me."

Shrugging out from Justin's grasp, Max stands back a little as a deep frown quickly settles over his boyish features. The caramel irises of his expressive eyes seem to have darkened now to a profound russet as they gravely observe his older sibling. Meanwhile, a cyclonic whirlwind of what-if scenarios devastates his already guilt-addled mind with enough force to make his head hurt. Max quietly groans as he imagines several different reactions from Justin- each one more terrifying than the last.

However, in spite all that, the heir-apparent of the Waverly Sub Station determinedly carries on. Taking in a deep, deep breath through his flaring nostrils, Max Russo immediately pushes the air back out when he opens his mouth to speak.

"Okay, here goes. After our date in the city, me and Talia drove out to Jersey."

Not quite following Max's train of the thought, Justin squints his gray-green eyes in confusion. "So, you drove to Jersey and what...?" He trails off, hoping his younger brother will fill in the blanks left by his question.

Running a tremulous hand through his wavy locks, Max looks down at the dark blue carpet to avoid Justin's piercing stare. Only then does he feel somewhat secure to press on.

"Well, we ended up in Hoboken. You know...where Cupid's Love Shack is located," the younger man timidly reveals as he blushes profusely.

Justin rapidly blinks his eyes as his analytical brain begins to process what his brother has told him thus far. When he finally draws his own conclusions, he nods his head in understanding as a great sense of relief washes over him.

Offering up a friendly smile, he states re-assuredly, "Hey, buddy, it's okay. If you're worried that I'll be mad at you for taking the Prius over state lines, don't be. I've visited Cupid's a couple of times myself, so there's nothing be ashamed of..."

Aggravated by Justin's unsuspecting obtuseness and his own urgent need to just come clean, Max carelessly blurts out the rest of his confession with a frustrated growl. "Justin, listen to me! It's not the car I'm worried about, okay? Or the fact that I drove it to New Jersey. When me and Talia were in our room, we overheard the other couple in the room right next to ours. They were being _really_ vocal, if you know what I mean. At first, we didn't think anything was wrong. They were just having a good time, like everybody else in that place. But then this banging started, like something heavy was being slammed up against wall super hard. Bro, it got so freaking bad that it actually cracked wall in several places. Before we knew it, there was plaster and dust flying everywhere."

Astonished by the unfolding story, a wide-eyed Justin exclaims, "Holy crap!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Talia got really scared so we decided to get the hell out of there. But when Tal heard something start to _howl_, that's when she really started wigging out."

Perplexed by this latest detail, Justin curiously inquires, "A howling noise? What do you mean, like a wolf would make, a _werewolf?_"

Max replies with an earnest nod, "Yep, exactly like that. At first I didn't hear it. But after a few seconds there was this great big howl followed by growling and grunting noises."

Suddenly feeling enraged at how endangered Max and Talia were, Justin's face turns beet red while his lips curl up into a grimace of displeasure.

"I thought Eros had safeguards for that sort of thing!" he angrily hisses. "I'm going to have word with the Wizard Council. And by the time I get done, I'll have that place shut down!"

"No, Justin wait! There's more to the story and it gets much worse."

"Worse? How much worse can it be? Your life was in _danger_ Max! That _thing _was trying to break through into your room. I shudder to think what could have happened to you and Talia if you hadn't of left when you did!"

Justin is almost shouting at this point. And he's pretty certain that at this current decibel level, he's going to wake up the rest of his family sooner rather than later. But he doesn't care. The only thing that matters right now is making sure that Eros is put out of business or at the very least levied with some very heavy fines for his blatant violation of the Wizard Safety Code.

Clapping his hands on his older brother's shoulders, Max tries to calm him down. "Hey, dude. It's okay, _I'm_ okay and so is Talia. Look, if we hadn't been in that room right at that moment in time we wouldn't have heard what came next."

Still angry at the possibility of serious harm befalling his family, Justin Russo sneers, "Oh yeah, so what came next?"

_Okay, here's the hard part_. _It's time to man up or shut up_, Max thinks to himself as his mouth suddenly goes dry as desert gulch. Nonetheless, he tries to swallow what little spit he has left before uttering the damning words that will send his brother's entire world into a tailspin.

"The werewolf we heard through the wall was _Mason_...and he wasn't alone. Juliet was with him."

As the cold hard truth of Max's startling revelation reverberates throughout the room, Justin suddenly feels as if he's been teetering atop the world's steepest roller-coaster. Seconds later, he senses a great big lurch which sends him rolling wildly down a sheer vertical drop as the harsh reality slowly sets in. As the bottom of his stomach clenches up then plummets, his knees give way a little, forcing him to grip onto Max's forearm for support.

"Are you okay, bro?" Max asks with deep concern. He notices how his brother's face has taken on a deathly pallor as he struggles to stay upright.

"Come on, let's sit you down," the younger man advises his stunned brother as he carefully maneuvers him over to the edge of the neatly made bed. Once he's seated all Justin can manage to do is blankly stare off into space. The vacant expression he's sporting is more than troubling. Max hasn't seen Justin look this despondent since the first time he lost Juliet to the mummy.

So the unorthodox twenty-year old resolves to snap his older brother out of his stupor the only way he knows how.

Quickly popping a long index finger into his mouth, Max makes sure to get it nice and juicy with his saliva. Next, he removes the saturated appendage from his oral cavity only to unceremoniously shove it into the unsuspecting orifice of Justin's left ear.

And just as expected, the impromptu _Wet Willy _yields the proper reaction. Justin's body instantly convulses with disgust as he's summarily jolted to his feet.

Justin's gray-green eyes are all ablaze as he confronts his brother about his childish antics.

"Max! What hell is wrong with you? What are you, _twelve_?" Justin yells out as he tries to clean out the soiled ear a Q-tip he had pulled out of a dresser drawer.

"Sorry, guy," Max apologizes with a shrug. "I panicked, okay? I didn't know what else to do. You were sitting there looking like somebody stole all of your dolls or something. So I did what came naturally."

"By sticking your finger in my ear? Max, that's just gross! Even for _you_. And for the last _fucking_ time, they're _action figures _NOT dolls!"

"Okay, okay _tomato, potato _- whatever," Max erroneously quips with an eye roll that's very reminiscent of their sister. "Geesh, you're really grumpy in the morning, you know that? Anyway, I got you talking again, didn't I?"

"I guess," Justin partially concedes. "I'm just shocked by what you told me, dude. Are you sure it was Juliet and Mason?"

"I didn't want to believe it, Justin. But when the girl was screaming out '_Oh yeah, Mason! Fuck me like the bitch that I am!' _it was kind of hard not to."

"Wow, that was totally TMI, and I feel kind of dirty now," Justin says as he shudders with revulsion. But as the idea of Mason hitting the sheets with Juliet solidifies in his mind, he tightly clenches up his fists as he furiously growls, "That flea bitten son-of-a-whore!'

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But I really freaked out when I heard that stupid British accent of his tell the chick he was with _'If you don't want me to stop then you need tell me who this pussy belongs to! Answer me, Juliet! Who does this pussy belong to?' _That's _exactly_ what he said bro and it was totally fucked up."

Blinded by red-hot rage, Justin scathingly declares, "I'll _kill _him! How dare he cheat on Alex like this?"

Bewildered by his eldest sibling's misplaced outrage, an anxious Max is prompted to ask, "Yeah, but about Juliet? She's screwing around behind your back too, dude!"

Infuriated at the mere mention of the faithless and murderous vamp, Justin Russo suddenly rounds on his little brother. With his heated gaze resembling molten steel, nostrils flaring and his white teeth gnashing together, Justin appears to be more beast than man right now. A fact made more apparent by the way he deliberately paces back and forth on dark blue carpet with deadly intent.

Max gasps as he's taken aback by the sight of him. Scared shitless by his older sibling's agitated behavior, he tries to study Justin's every move. And as far as Max can tell, every muscle on Justin's near naked body is taut with latent hostility. In fact he looks like he's ready rip something apart with his bare hands.

Feeling more than a little freaked out right now, Max's thoughts are a chaotic jumble as his eyebrows almost reach his hairline.

_Man, forget everything I ever said about Mason being cool. Justin looks like he's gonna go medieval on him! And I wouldn't trade places with his furry butt for anything in the world. _

Max has no idea how right he is. If the lycanthrope somehow manages to get in Justin's cross-hairs today, it wouldn't take much to push the pissed off twenty-four year-old to trounce on the werewolf like some wounded gazelle.

And as it turns out, Justin has more than enough ire to disparage the likes of Juliet as well.

"I don't give a rat's ass about her! She and I aren't together, Max," he informs his shocked sibling with a disgusted sneer. "We broke up. So what or _who _Juliet does isn't my concern. Not anymore. But when it comes to Alex, that _mutt_ has a lot to answer for. I'm going to kick his dick in the dirt for lying to our sister!"

Worried about Justin's current state of mind, Max tries to dissuade him from resorting to violence at this hour of the morning. Besides they haven't had breakfast yet. And everyone knows you shouldn't open a can of whoop-ass on an empty stomach, right?

"Yo, Justin. Calm down. I know how you feel. I don't like what Mason did either. But right now you need to chill out, or you'll give yourself a heart-attack, okay?" Max attempts to put on a placating smile as he does his best to get Justin to see things his way.

The older man still looks as angry as a pent up bull as evidenced by the way his broad chest rises and falls with each ragged breath he takes. However, Justin Russo is still a man of reason, even in this most primal state. Slowly but surely, he heeds his brother's words of fraternal concern until eventually the all-consuming rage gradually recedes.

When he's finally feeling more like himself, Justin offers up a few words of penitence.

"Hey, Max...I'm sorry for acting like such a..."

"...asshole?" the relieved young man interjects for his brother. "No problem. I've seen you act like a dick-head plenty of times before. I'm used it. Besides, I know you don't really mean it."

_Good old Max, always so magnanimous when it comes to his family. The kid is all heart, thank Merlin, _Justin mentally concludes.

Smiling back at his younger brother, Justin expresses his gratitude, "Maxie, I wanna thank you for telling me what happened. Now that I know the truth, I have absolutely no regrets about breaking things off with Juliet."

"No problem, bro. I'm glad I was able to it get off my chest. You have no idea what Talia would have done to me if I didn't spill my guts."

Justin only laughs as he imagines what tortures might have been in store for Max if he hadn't gone through with his promise. Seconds later, however his once-humorous expression becomes deadly serious as he gravely addresses the younger man.

"Maximilian, I need you to do me a favor. Don't mention a word of this to Alex. I want to be the one to tell her, okay?"

"I kinda figured you would," Max says with a wry little smirk. He has no problem with Justin being the bearer of bad news. In any case, they both know their sister would rather take out her rage on her favorite punching bag- Justin Russo.

But as said punching bag is about to agree with his brother the distinctive sound of a raspy feminine voice suddenly croaks out, "You're both too late...I already know."

Swiftly turning his line of sight toward the now open doorway, Justin feels his heart constrict inside of his chest at the unexpected sight of his teary-eyed sister looking right at him with shock and betrayal written all over her beautiful face.

"_A-Alex_..." Justin barely manages to utter as he takes two steps toward her. But it's too late. She's already gone, retreating back into the room across the hall from whence she came.

Max, who's been temporarily robbed of the capability for human speech, desperately looks to his older and hopefully wiser brother to say something, _anything _to make this moment less awkward.

Unfortunately, Justin is just a thunderstruck. Still gaping at the empty space his sister just occupied a few moments ago, the sagest word he can come up with is, "Shit."

lllll

Moments later, Alex Russo hears a faint but persistent knock on her locked bedroom door. Currently, she's wrapped up inside a warm cocoon comprised of several blankets and a soft downy comforter. And she has no intention of leaving the sanctuary of her fleecy coverlets anytime soon.

She's already had her good cry over being played for a fool by Mason Greyback. And all she wants now is to fall back to sleep and get lost in dreams that don't feature a lying, cheating douche-bag fiancé and an overprotective big brother trying to kill him. But when the wrapping on her door becomes louder and more demanding, Alex knows that she's a long way off from accomplishing that goal.

"Go away!" she growls, hoping to discourage the intruder from disturbing her any further. As she tries to burrow her way back into her makeshift hidey-hole, once again her desire to be left alone is rebuffed when she hears an insistent male voice say, "Alex, it's me. Please let me in."

Wanting to scream into her pillow in frustration, Alex abruptly sits up on her bed. Angrily, she pushes her bedraggled hair out of her face as she emphatically declares, "I said _go away_, Justin! I don't want to talk to you or Max."

However, much to her vexation, the dork stands his ground as he continues to beg an audience with her.

"Alex, please open the door. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"No!" she pouts as she stubbornly denies him.

Then, like a petulant spoiled brat, she crosses her arms over her chest as she begins the long-established countdown in her head. Any second now, Justin will sternly say her full name, enunciating over the "R's" with a Castilian flourish, followed by an empty threat of breaking down her door if she refuses to comply.

_No chance of that happening. With the spells I've got in place, he'll just bounce off the door like a giant rubber ball._

To her great surprise, Justin does none of these things. Instead, the nerdy little bastard appeals to her better nature by tugging at her heartstrings.

Dropping his already deep voice several more octaves, he lovingly whispers to her through the minuscule space between the door and its frame, "Alex...don't be mad at me. Don't you know how much I love you? Please let me in, baby."

Oh, hell. Who knew that underneath all that geekiness beat the heart of a true romantic? Even now, when he's at her mercy, Justin can be so charmingly persuasive when he wants to be. Not that she'll ever tell him that. Alex would rather be water-boarded a thousand times over than divulge how his deep sexy voice holds such sway over her emotions.

_And boy does it ever. _

As wrong as it maybe, her heart flutters with giddy anticipation prompting her to try to clean up her appearance. Grabbing a hand mirror off her nightstand, she peers at her frightful reflection. Oh, God. It's worse than she thought. Alex looks like a deranged mental patient. Holy crap, she's a total mess. With her thick brown hair tangled up like a tumbleweed, her eyes still puffy from her crying jag and her nose all full of snot (_gross_), she's certainly not fit for company.

She can't see Justin like this. Especially after she saw him wearing nothing but a towel looking like a fucking Greek god. The situation seems utterly hopeless until she remembers a simple glamour incantation to remedy her used-up-dish-rag appearance.

Laying the mirror on the bed, Alex quickly slips her wand off the night table's surface. Pointing the business end of it towards her heart-shaped face she quietly recites, "_Maybelline, Cover Girl and Revlon, make this ugliness be-gone!_"

Soon enough a soft pink light emanates from the wand's tip casting a luminescent glow over Alex's features. It doesn't take long at all for the spell to work its magic as it transforms her from train-wreck to knockout in under ten seconds flat.

Taking the mirror in hand once more, Alex inspects her handiwork and is very pleased by the results. The rat's nest that was her hair is now perfectly coiffed, its natural curls falling softly upon her shoulders. Amazingly, she's never seen her tresses look so shiny and lustrous. As for her overall appearance, she actually looks quite refreshed and youthful without looking overly made-up.

"Not bad, not bad at all," she tells herself as she continues to admire the soft natural hues that now adorn her face. Feeling more than satisfied, Alex is now ready to face her adorable boyfriend...uh, brother or whatever the hell he is.

Still, there's no need to go bounding off to open the door like some silly school girl with a crush on the campus jock. She's Alex Russo, _goddammit_, and she's got a rep to protect.

Grant it that rep is being known as the World's Snarkiest and Laziest Girl- a title that wasn't easy to come by. But she knew that if she just hung in there, then all of her years of standing by and watching others do all the heavy lifting while she took the credit for it would ultimately pay off.

Anyway...she's kept the doofus waiting long enough. After making some final adjustments to her bedding and magically swapping her old over-sized T-shirt for something more provocative and alluring, she chants the counter-spell that unlocks the door. She then primly lies back on her mountain of pillows, as she regally beckons her brother to traverse into her inner sanctum.

"You may enter," Alex commands in a queenly tone.

Justin, like the good little peasant he is, obediently heeds the summons. As he crosses the threshold of Alex's room, he begins to ask, "Alex, are you ...?"

However, the rest of the question dies on his lips as he's immediately besotted by the exquisite image of the brunette temptress lying atop her bed. He was expecting to see a sobbing anguished mess, not the living, breathing embodiment of every fantasy straight out of the Justin Russo Self-Love Binder.

Alex is nothing short of stunning. With her curvy little body clad in nothing but a low cut black and red tank top and matching boy-shorts that accentuate her long tanned legs, she's sin personified. Especially when her cleavage looks like it's ready to spill out of that tiny top of hers at any given moment. And oh don't get him started on the way her long hair fans out across her pillow surrounding her head like a dark halo.

As he continues to ogle her, Justin's mouth goes dry as he feels himself growing shamefully hard. Thank God he hasn't tucked in his shirt yet, or he'd be totally embarrassed by his lack of self control.

But how can any red-blooded male keep his libido in check with such a veritable carnal feast presented before him? It's all Justin can do to stop himself from ripping the flimsy garments off Alex's ripe body and have his with her.

However, as much he would love to give into temptation, he needs to remember the real purpose behind his visit. It's takes some effort on his part, but the former wizard eventually tears his hungry gaze away from the nymphet lying prone on her bed. Desperate for a distraction, Justin's eyes start to take in the sights of Alex's boudoir when he suddenly realizes just how long it's been since he's been in here.

"You've redecorated..." he points out the obvious with a timid murmur. His eyes nervously roam around every nook and cranny of the bedchamber, inspecting everything except the nubile occupant at its center.

"The fur wallpaper is gone," Justin casually denotes, when in reality he doesn't really give a shit one way or another. He's just making small talk, filling up the dreadful silence with trivial nonsense.

Meanwhile, Alex keenly notices her brother's discomfiture. And quite frankly she's downright miffed by it. Under any other circumstances, she'd enjoy watching Justin squirm like a worm on a hook. But not now...not when her confidence as a woman has just been fundamentally shaken by the recent knowledge of Mason's infidelity.

She had been saving herself for this man for so long, dutifully abstaining from any carnal pleasures until the day they were supposed to be wed. Stupidly she thought that Mason would too. Perhaps due to her naïveté, Alex had been under the impression that he'd been taking care of his "needs" the way that all guys do, by whacking off.

But it's quite obvious now that he couldn't wait to get his dick wet. And from the looks of things he didn't have to- not when he has some _slut_ on the side ready to satisfy his every depravity. It would certainly explain why he was in a motel room fucking another woman mere hours after she broke off their engagement.

_God, Mason's been playing me for a sucker all of these years. How could I have been so blind, so trusting? _

Meanwhile, Alex had played the role of the adoring, dutiful fiancé to perfection. Faithfully, she stayed by his side, defying the concern and counsel of well-meaning loved ones and friends. Hell, she even took on the Wizard Council, even risked losing her powers _forever_, just so they could be together.

And how did her beloved werewolf repay Alex for all of her loyalty and sacrifice? By bedding down her older brother's vampire girlfriend, that's how- a brother that she now has strong romantic feelings for. God, if this isn't the most warped situation in history then she doesn't know what is.

This now brings Alex to her current problem...as if things aren't fucked up enough. Here she is seeking sexual validation from her own flesh and blood. Justin is the last person she should want reassurances from, especially after that nasty business with the sorcerer. But right now she doesn't seem to care about all that. Maybe her ego is too bruised and battered or perhaps her mind is just too far gone. Whatever the reason, Alex needs to know that she's still desirable, needed and above all loved.

Besides, she actually went through the trouble of getting all dolled up for Justin. And now the _twerp_ won't even look at her. Life just isn't fair sometimes.

"Well, Justin...aren't you going to say anything?" Alex asks, not bothering to mask her annoyance.

It takes a few seconds for Justin to even register the question asked of him which only manages to ratchet up Alex's irritation and embarrassment.

Why is he just staring at her like that? Does he not find her attractive anymore? Has he finally come to his senses and changed his mind about this whole crazy being-in-love-with-your-sibling thing? That's got to be it. Justin's feelings were just a fluke, a momentary impulse brought on by post traumatic stress. Forget what he said to her, she should have known it wouldn't last. Why would it, when she's been proven to be completely unlovable. First, she practically pushed Mason into Juliet's arms by denying him what he wanted most. And now her own brother sees her as something so completely abhorrent that he can't even talk or much less look at her. Worst still...she can feel another crying fit coming on, if the stinging in her eyes is any indication.

But just as Alex thinks all hope for happiness is lost, her wonderfully dorky brother valiantly rescues her from the pits of despair.

"You look so beautiful, Alexandra..." Justin reverently murmurs to her. Yet, still he keeps his gaze turned away from his sister. Moreover, his feet haven't moved an inch since he's entered the room. In fact, he's remained locked in that same position by the still open door like a rigid sentry holding his ground. It's as if he's afraid to approach her. Why?

"If that's true then look at me," Alex acidly challenges him as she sits up straighter on the bed. When he fails to fulfill her request, she tries again, this time with a bit more bite to her voice. "Look at me, _goddamn_ you!"

_Well, that got his attention. _Alex almost smiles in triumph when she sees Justin's head suddenly snap up. However, when his hooded gray eyes swiftly hone in on hers, the smoldering desire she sees in them nearly takes her breath away. Now she understands the reason behind his ambiguity and apprehension. It's not because doesn't want her, it's because he wants her too much. In truth, the lust-filled gaze is so powerfully intense that Alex is now the one turning away.

"Alex..." Justin huskily calls out to her. When she timidly lifts her eyes toward his handsome face, he adds, "Seeing you like this- God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you? I want you so _bad_, it _hurts_. But I can't act on my feelings, not now, when the rest of our family is under the same roof."

Well, she can certainly sympathize with his dilemma. But empathy doesn't stop Alex from brusquely asking him, "Okay then..._when _will you be able to 'act'?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she haughtily adds, "Because if you think that I'm going to sit here all day waiting for you to make a move, then you're sadly mistaken, mister!"

Feeling extremely satisfied after putting her brother in his place, Alex smiles like she just won the Wizard World Lottery. However, her victory is short-lived when she sees Justin suddenly spring into action. Before she even knows what's happening, he's already closed the door with a swift kick from the bottom of his foot. Next, wearing an expression of sheer determination, he wordlessly stalks right up to her bed. Justin then reaches out, gathers her up in his strong arms to pull his sister close to his solid masculine body.

Meanwhile, as she wraps her thin arms around his neck, Alex's breath hitches as her heart races with anticipation. As she gazes up at her brother, the feral look on Justin's face is enough to make her feel terribly aroused. She wants him just as badly, maybe more. It's very apparent by the way her now erect nipples ache for his attention as her moistened core shamelessly throbs for his manhood. And just when she thinks she can't take anymore excitement, Justin quickly swoops down to claim her mouth with his own.

The second their lips touch, Alex feels a sudden rush of exhilaration that leaves her tingly all over. This time around his kisses aren't gentle or cautious. A fact that she appreciates as he passionately devours her lips without mercy. There's a possessive urgency now in his ministrations that drive him to make Alex his in every way. She can feel it in the way his teeth tug at her bottom lip before he runs his wet tongue over it. He repeats this action several times while she brazenly emits little grunts of pleasure. Rough and smooth - it's a combination that proves too hard to resist as Alex opens her mouth to moan.

Sensing the breach, Justin takes full advantage of it when he plunges his long pointed tongue into her gaping orifice to join with hers. An amorous duel then quickly ensues as brother and sister battle for control. It's amazing to him that even now, while he and his sister are entwined in the most intimate of embraces, they can't seem let go of their rivalry. Not that Justin minds. He actually likes it when they fight.

As if to prove this observation, Alex pulls him down on top of her as she falls back on the bed. That's when Justin's fingers tangle themselves in her hair. As his nails lightly scrap against her scalp, her toes curl as she purrs in approval.

_Holy shit, he made me purr...like a great big kitty cat, _her mind shockingly realizes_._

But she doesn't care in the least because being this close to Justin feels so damn good, it's actually making her lightheaded. Is this what it feels like to swoon? Yep, it must be. Well, will you look at that? Alex Russo is freaking swooning, just like the big-bosomed heroines in those trashy romance novels her mother reads all the time.

Justin feels just as heady as he tries to figure out the quickest way to get Alex out her night clothes. He continues to lavish his sister with ardent kisses on her lips. But soon he's besieged by the desire to explore the rest of her as he moves his hot mouth to worship her face and neck. Meanwhile, his free hand begins to wander down her body until it reaches the mounds of Alex's heaving breasts. Boldly, Justin cups one them, enjoying the full weight of it in his palm as his thumb brushes over the cloth covered nipple.

"Yessss, Justin!" Alex hisses between her teeth as she allows herself to be ravaged by older brother. She can now feel the swollen protuberance of Justin's erection grazing insistently against the inside of her thigh. He wants in, that much is clear. But just as she's about to tell Justin to hurry up and take her, they're both abruptly startled out their fervent liaison whey they hear Alex's bedroom swing wide open.

Brother and sister try to quickly disengage themselves from one another. But it's too much too late. They've already been caught in their very compromising position by none other than their youngest sibling, Max Russo.

lllll

"What the fuck is going on?" a very confused Max asks his older siblings. He can't understand why his brother Justin would be lying on top of their sister, Alex. And in her bed, of all places. His bewilderment is further compounded by the fact that they both seem to be short of breath and very red-faced.

_Were they fighting, _he wonders. _Maybe they were wrestling_, Max tries to further deduce.

However, neither option seems to justify Justin's messed up hair or the lipstick stains all over his mouth and face. _Weird. _But just as Max starts to open his mouth to demand a plausible explanation, Justin addresses him in a wobbly tone, "I-it's not what it looks like, Maxie."

He then tries to scramble off of Alex and out of her comfy bed only to have his legs and feet get tangled up inside the plethora of blankets in the process. And as he attempts to awkwardly extricate himself from the damning situation, Justin clumsily rolls off the mattress, landing onto the floor with a great big thud.

Thank God for the plush lavender colored carpeting that cushioned his fall. Still, he feels the need to express his discomfort with an aggrieved, "Ouch!"

Alex meanwhile sits up on her bed looking totally stunned. Not even the comical way Justin fell on his ass could snap her out of her dazed trance. Normally, she could lie her way out of anything, even in the stickiest of situations. But this one's a real doozy. There's no lie big enough that could cover up the fact that she and Justin were about to get down and dirty.

Even Max, with his cockeyed view of the world, wouldn't buy anything she could possibly dream up. So Alex decides the best and only way to go about this is to just tell her baby brother the truth.

As she watches Justin finally rise to his feet, she beats him to the punch before he can try to spin his tale. Besides, she knows that her big brother can't lie for shit.

"Maxie, don't listen to Justin. It's _exactly_ what you saw," she affirms.

Shocked by his sister's bold-faced confession, Justin screeches out, "Alex, what do think you're doing? You can't tell him. He'll go straight to Mom and Dad!"

"Tell me what?" Max insipidly asks. "That you guys were wrestling? I've seen you two battle it out plenty of times. So don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

_"WHAT?" _Alex and Justin utter in unison. They are completely bowled over by their brother's response.

_Is Max blind or just plain crazy? Didn't he just see us in a lip-lock just now, _Justin exasperatedly wonders as he gives Max a wild-eyed stare. He then shifts his astonished gaze to Alex before switching it right back to his brother again.

Then Max says something so wholly unexpected and so totally bizarre that it convinces Justin that they've all just crossed over into the Twilight Zone. Seriously. He expects Rod Serling to walk in the room any second now.

"Hey, by the way, bro...next time you and Alex wanna make out, just hang a sock on the door knob or something. That way I won't come barging in," he offhandedly tells his suddenly shocked older brother with a knowing smirk.

Alex is so amazed by Max's astuteness and acceptance that she can't help but laugh with relief. Her not-so-dumb little brother not only figured out what's going on between her and Justin, he also seems perfectly okay with it.

"You're a lot smarter than anyone gives you credit for, aren't you Max?" she says to him with a broad grin.

He sheepishly smiles back at his big sister before he jokingly tells her, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone or you'll blow my cover."

Wanting to demonstrate her gratitude, Alex gracefully leaps off the bed to give Max a well deserved hug and kiss. But to her disappointment he stops her cold when he holds out his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sis! Justin might be okay seeing you dressed like a Victoria's Secret model. But I'm not!"

Without even asking, Justin quickly hands Alex her robe which she shrugs on to cover up her scantily clad body. Once she's decent, she stands on her tiptoes to chastely peck Max on the cheek but refrains from giving him a hug. There's no need to make the kid feel more uncomfortable than he already is.

"Thanks, Maxie. Are you sure you okay with this...with _us_?" Alex asks her younger brother as she points to Justin and then herself.

"Relax, Alex. I've known for years that you two have always been crazy about each other. It just took you guys a little longer to get a clue."

"But Max, you do realize this is _incest_, right? If you tell anyone, Mom and Dad will not only disown us, Alex and I could wind up in jail," Justin solemnly reminds his brother.

Max sighs, exasperated by Justin's lack of trust in him. "Come on, dude. Don't you think I know that? If I really wanted to blow the whistle on you guys why am I not downstairs with Mom, Dad and Mason right now spilling my guts?"

The last part of Max's rebuttal piqued Alex's interest right away which prompts her to ask, "Wait up. Did you just say that _Mason_, the lying, cheating dirt-bag of a werewolf, is downstairs right now with Mom and Dad?"

"Huh, I thought I mentioned that part..." Max states with uncertainty while he scratches his head. "It's the reason I came up here to get you guys. He just showed up on our doorstep about ten minutes ago asking to talk to you, Alex. And boy, you should see the living room. There are so many flower arrangements, its looks like somebody died. Well... see you guys downstairs."

Max then exits the room with a happy little jog, leaving this siblings alone to digest this new and disturbing information.

"Yeah, it'll be Mason's funeral by the time I get done with him," Justin angrily vows as he allows blind hatred and jealously thoroughly taint his better judgment. However, before he can go off half-cocked, Alex stops him by gently placing her soft hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Justin, wait. Let me handle this," Alex pleads with her older brother hoping he'll turn around to look at her.

But Justin remains as stiff as board, keeping his back to her. "Alex, he's lied to you, _hurt_ you so many times. Do you think I'm just going let him come back here so he can do it again? I won't let that _bastard_ break your heart again!"

"So what are going to do Justin? Kick his ass for me? He's a _werewolf._ And in case you've forgotten, you're a mortal now. You'd be no match for him."

Riled by his sister's lack of confidence in him, Justin swiftly twirls back around to face her. With an angry scowl carved into his features he scathingly tells her, "Oh really? In case it's slipped _your_ mind, I'm not only a fourth-degree Monster Hunter; I'm the only former wizard that's been allowed to serve with the Order of St. George! So I think I'm more than qualified to deal with that mangy mutt!"

"Great, so that makes you what? A glorified dog-catcher? Big freaking deal! I'm serious Justin, let me take care of my own problems," Alex warns the angry man standing only inches away from her.

"Oh, I get it," Justin heatedly states, cocking up one of his eyebrows for emphasis. Closing the distance between them, he leans his face in real close to his sister's as he seethes, "You think because you're the one with the wand and the powers that you don't need me anymore. I'm not good enough to protect you, is that it?"

Infuriated by her brother's far-fetched implications, Alex suddenly slaps her hands on his chest to push him away from her. Naturally, because he's built like a brick wall, Justin doesn't budge an inch which only pisses her off even more.

Growling in frustration Alex shouts at him, "You're an idiot, you know that? It's because I _do_ need you. I always have and I always will."

Justin is surprised by her admission. But he's not satisfied with just being needed. He wants more from her. So in a voice that sounds both desperate and hopeful, he asks," Why? Why do you need me?"

That last question is the final straw as far as Alex Russo is concerned. Completely losing all semblance of composure she shoves her brother again as she blurts out, "I love you, you stupid dork! There I said it. Happy now?"

Despite its gruff delivery, Justin is elated by Alex's declaration of love. "You love me?" he softly whispers to her as a small smile spreads across on his lips.

"Yeah, I do," she answers him, suddenly feeling bashful. Sensing a deep blush creep into her face, Alex can hardly believe how she's just exposed her innermost feelings like this. And it scares her half to death. Still...now that she's put her heart on display, she might as well make a full confession. Lifting her coffee-colored gaze to look deeply into Justin's stormy gray eyes she finally admits the truth of her emotions.

"I love you. And before you ask, it's not in a brother and sister way, but as woman does a man. I don't know how long I've felt like this. Maybe always, I can't say for sure. The only thing I do know is that I realized exactly how I felt about you when we were kidnapped by the sorcerer. Crazy, I know. But it's true. I almost lost you then, Justin. When I saw you getting burned alive I wanted to die too. That's when I knew that a life without you in it wouldn't be worth living. Don't you see? I can't bear the thought of losing you. That's why I don't want you to confront Mason."

Justin is floored. Never in a million years did he ever imagine that the woman he adores more than anything else would ever reciprocate his feelings. "Oh Alex, I love you so much!" he happily exclaims as he swiftly gathers her up in arms and plants a deep kiss on her plump lips.

Alex quickly responds to him by slipping her pink little tongue into his mouth while her fingers thread themselves into Justin's thick black hair. Quickly, pent up lust begins to unfurl itself again as their mouths stay connected and their bodies press closer together. The exchange between them is extremely passionate yet kept all too brief since they both know that there are more pressing matters that need tending to downstairs.

As the incestuous lovers break apart from one another, Alex steals one more kiss from her brother's moist lips before she says with panting breath, "So, does this mean you're going to let me handle things?"

Still coming down from the intoxicating high of kissing his sister, Justin dreamily replies, "Yes, I am."

Kissing the tip of her nose, he adds, "But I'm still going with you, just in case you need backup, okay?"

Smiling at her wonderful overly protective brother Alex tells him, "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

lllll

A few minutes later, a properly dressed Alex (at her brother's insistence) is trudging down the stairs that leads to her family's living room with Justin following close behind her. She doesn't need to see him to know that he's got his game face on. He may have promised not to interfere in her problems, but she knows better than anyone that he's still going to do all he can to be an intimidating presence in front of their unwelcome visitor.

As they almost reach the bottom of the staircase, Alex suddenly stops in her tracks when she's greeted by the most incredible sight she's ever seen. To her utter amazement, every inch of available floor space is cluttered with an endless array of floral arrangements, each one more elaborate than the last.

_My God, it's like the FTD Florist threw up all over our living room_, she dazedly thinks.

Indeed, there's literally hundreds and hundreds of flowers. It's a veritable sea of blossoms comprised of dozens of roses in every color imaginable, an obscene amount of pale white chrysanthemums, carnations and even daisies. Max was right, if weren't for the plethora of "I Luv U" and "Please Be Mine" balloons floating about everywhere, the loft would truly resemble a funeral parlor.

The atmosphere of the present situation is downright disturbing. And it's only made worse when Justin and Alex finally lay their eyes on the mastermind behind all of this romantic overkill. Situated right smack in the middle of harvested flora is Mason Grayback wearing a shit-eating grin which sets Justin's teeth on edge and makes the bile rise into Alex's throat. Off to his right they notice their bewildered and sleep-deprived parents staring at Mason as if he's just beamed down from the mother ship. Max meanwhile is seated in one of the bar stools by the kitchen island surveying the entire scene with amusement.

When the dapperly dressed werewolf notices the object of his presumed affections standing at the end of the stairs, he greets her warmly with open arms.

"Ah, there she is! Good morning, my darling. I hope you don't mind the flowers. I went to your favorite florist at first light. But I couldn't decide what to get you, so I brought out his entire inventory!" Mason smiles wider, turning on the megawatt charm as he jabbers on. He's completely oblivious to the dour expression on Alex's face or the deadly intent in Justin's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Mason?" Alex coldly asks him, rejecting the invitation to his embrace. Instead, she stands firm at the foot of the stairs drawing strength and comfort from the warmth emanating from Justin's body. Just feeling him standing behind her gives her the courage to face her ex-fiancé.

"Why sweetheart...to see you of course. I know we've had a bit of a rough patch and all that. So I've come to smooth things over between us. Now be a good girl and give us a kiss."

When Justin sees Mason pucker his lips expectantly, he's enraged beyond belief. Growling with barely contained jealousy, he nearly lurches forward to punch the smug little bastard. But then he feels the light touch from Alex's hand in his and he's instantly reminded of his promise to her. So he refrains from taking action, deferring to his sister's silent plea. He allows Alex to take the reins while he stands back to keep a watchful eye on the proceedings as they unfold.

"Mason, what part of '_the wedding is off' _didn't you understand? I thought I was very clear about that," Alex sourly reminds him of their recent break-up.

"What? The wedding is off? Alex, you didn't say anything about this to us!" Jerry Russo suddenly bellows in surprise. "We just put down the deposit for the caterer, young lady. Do you realize that?"

Theresa, peeved by her husband's lack of tact, decides to take a more gentile approach to get to the heart of the matter. "_Mija_, are you sure this isn't a case of cold feet? It's only natural for all brides to get second thoughts as the big day approaches. Heck, I even had them. If Father Alvarez hadn't caught me trying to climb out of the church's bathroom window, I would have never have married your father."

"Father Alvarez caught you climbing out of where?" a clearly shocked Jerry asks his wife. It's quite obvious to everyone in the room that Theresa's startling revelation is news to him and to everybody else.

Alex, having no desire to see her parents get into one of their epic squabbles, steers the focus back on her. "No Mom, this isn't cold feet or anything like that. I just realized that Mason and I aren't right for one another, that's all."

She then turns an icy glare towards her former boyfriend to add, "It happens, get over it. I know I did."

"Love, you don't mean that. I know you're still angry about my parents intruding on our special evening. I _swear_ to you it won't happen again, wolf's honor." Mason then gives Alex a contrite yet boyish smile to seal the deal.

Folding her arms across her chest, Alex stares daggers at the wolf in sheep's clothing trying to get back into her good graces. "Wow, wolf's honor...I wasn't aware you had such high principles. But since we're on the subject of oaths and all that _bullshit_...tell me Mason, can you swear to me that you won't screw that _skank_, Juliet again?"

Justin doesn't bother to hide his triumphant smirk when he sees Mason's mud colored eyes nearly bug out of his head. Despite his hatred of the British werewolf, the former wizard can't really blame the guy. If he had just been unmasked for being such a worthless, disloyal and deceitful asshole, he'd be at a complete loss for words too.

"What's the matter, _love?" _Alex jeers at the speechless lycanthrope, mocking his accent perfectly. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I beg your pardon?" Mason finally manages to articulate. His words are strained though, since he's still reeling from the verbal wallop delivered by Alex. He's been found out, that much is clear. Moreover, he can't begin to fathom how news of his affair ever reached Alex's ears. Not that it matters now. She knows the terrible truth. And naturally, she's not too happy about it. Yet, despite the duress he's under, he tries to regain his composure by displaying a stiff upper lip like a proper Englishman should.

But the diminutive dark-haired spitfire isn't about to let him recover. Alex is on a roll now as she relentlessly hurls another blow at her embattled suitor, "You heard me, you lying sack of shit! Swear to me that you and Juliet weren't at Cupid's Love Shack on the very same night we broke things off? Go on...tell me you haven't been screwing that _whore_ behind my back this entire time?"

Mason makes a pathetic attempt to explain away his inexcusable behavior, "Alex, sweetheart, I love you. But try to understand, I'm a man and well...you refused to be with me in an intimate way before we got married. So I had to look elsewhere for comfort. What else could I do?"

As he pleads with her for understanding, he's moving closer, cutting a path through the flowers to get to Alex, who is standing near her older brother. However, the overt murderous glint he sees in Justin's eyes causes Mason to halt mid-stride. He's seen Alex's brother angry at him before, but never like this- it's like he wants to tear him apart limb from limb.

Meanwhile, Alex continues to rebuke the werewolf, "You have some nerve, Mason. You come here, wake up my entire family and then turn our home into a rain forest. Then you admit to sleeping with another woman, which happens to be _my_ brother's girlfriend. But hey it's okay because somehow it's all my fault, right? If I had only put out for you, like a good little tramp, then none of this would have happened. Well, guess what Mason? It turns out I won't have to put out for you after all, since you'll be so busy _fucking yourself_! Now get the hell out of my house and take all this crap with you!"

"Alex, darling, please listen to reason. I'm not even seeing Juliet anymore. I broke things off with her when I realized I still love you. Can't you forgive me this one dalliance and move forward with the wedding?"

"No, Mason I'm tired of forgiving you and making excuses for your behavior. It's over, now get out!"

As Mason steps forward again to plea his case, Justin quickly moves in front of his sister, shielding her with his body.

"You heard her, wolf-boy. Get the _fuck_ away from my sister!" he bellows at his foe.

"Justin, please don't," Alex begs her brother.

Mason, undeterred by the pathetic mortal's attempt to keep him from his mate, takes another step as he warns the human, "Justin, you'd better get the hell out of my way. This is between me and Alex. This has nothing to do with you."

Incredulous at Mason's audacity to exclude him from the situation, Justin takes the final step off the stairs. Alex tries to reach out to him. But it's too late to stop her brother from striding right up to the man that broke her heart.

"You hurt_ my _sister by _fucking_ my girlfriend for God knows how long behind both our backs. But this has nothing to do with me? That's where you're _wrong_, dirt bag. It has _everything_ to do with me! Now get your flowers and leave while you still can."

Mason, humiliated and angry at being dismissed like some tick-infested stray, suddenly looks at Justin with blood-red eyes. "Is that a _threat_, Russo?" His growl sounds low and dangerous.

"No, it's an_ oath_. And unlike you, I keep my promises. The next time I see you, Greyback I'll have a silver bullet with your name on it. So you better pray we _never_ run into each other again," Justin asserts as he lowers his face right into Mason's.

Fearing that violence is about to erupt in their home, both Theresa and Alex beg Jerry to approach the enemy combatants to try to defuse the situation.

"Son, back away from him," he pleads with his first born. When the concerned father places his calloused hands on Justin's shoulders he can feel the wound up tension and anger beneath the taut muscles.

But when Justin refuses to back down, Jerry turns to address the werewolf, "Mason, you heard my daughter. Given the circumstances, you're no longer welcome here or at the Sub Station. So you need to leave, _peacefully_. If you don't, you'll leave me no choice but to contact the Wizard Police."

"But Mr. Russo, please. I love your daughter..." Mason whimpers at him like a wounded puppy.

Having heard enough bunk for one morning, Max Russo suddenly gets up from his perch by the kitchen then walks over to stand with his brother and father.

"Listen, Mason. I thought it would be cool to have a werewolf in the family. But I don't think that anymore. Anyone that _lies_ and _cheats _on my sister could never be a part of _my_ family," the youngest Russo emphatically tells his former idol.

As Mason Grayback observes all three Russo men stand together in a united front, it's plainly evident that he's been outnumbered and outclassed. He could wolf-out and try to take Alex by force. But then she would hate him even more that she does now, especially if he harmed any member of her precious close-kit family. Sadly, he knows defeat when he sees it. So with one final glance at the woman at the center of this calamity, he addresses her one last time.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Alex?"

Throwing her shoulders back, Alex walks the rest of the way down the stairs as she too joins her family in a show of solidarity. Turning her head to glance at Justin, her deep brown eyes quickly find his steely ones. And inside those familiar gray-green orbs that she finds all the reassurance and love that she'll ever need. It's in that brief span of time that her heart comes to the conclusion that Mason is definitely a part of her past. Sadly, he only represents a turbulent chapter in her life that is closed and never to be revisted again.

And now the only man she sees sharing her present and future with is Justin - _forever and always_.

Bravely, she turns her gaze toward the unfaithful man that no longer holds commands her feelings.

"Yes, Mason. This is exactly what I want. Now, please respect my wishes and go."

With a sad little nod he finally acknowledges Alex's request. "Then I guess I shall take my leave of you. Goodbye, Alex. I wish you all the happiness in the world, I hope you believe that."

Alex, relunctantly affected by his words of farewell, closes her eyes yet says nothing. But as much as she struggles to hold back her tears, a few of them still manage to escape the tightly closed lids of her eyes.

When Theresa sees Alex's distress, she quickly throws her arms around her only daughter in a motherly embrace.

"It's okay, _mijita_. You'll be alright," Theresa croons in her little girl's ear as she soothingly rubs a hand up and down Alex's back.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Russo's watch intently as Mason slowly walks through the flowers until he's at the front door. With one more backwards glance toward the woman he professes to love, he then yanks the door open and then slips through it without another word spoken.

However, unbeknownst to the family, his final thought as he disappears from their sight is:

_Those that fight and run away, will live to fight another day. You haven't seen the last of me Alex._

After Mason leaves, the mood in the Russo's loft is a somber one. A deafening silence reigns for a few moments until Max suddenly breaks it with a quirky statment.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. But what the heck are we going to do with all of the these flowers?"

_TBC..._

A/N: Well, that was another chapter for all of my loyal readers, just in time for Valentine's Day. I'm sorry for the long delay between chapters. Real life can sometimes be a real bitch. Between a heavy work load and fighting a cold for the last couple of weeks, finding the time to write has been difficult. In any case I hope you'll forgive me.

The next chapter will feature the following:

Justin will finally graduate from college. Alex will have something very special planned for his graduation present. As Alex and Justin grow closer, both Mason and Juliet separately plan to get back at the Russo's. And finally Alex finds out something that may throw a _huge_ monkey wrench into everybody's plans.

And one final thought: while I'm personally boycotting all things to do with Valentine's Day, I still wish you all a happy one.


	10. Chapter 9

**Justin & Alex**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Your comments are greatly appreciated. And some of your suggestions have been taken into consideration.

In this chapter Justin finally graduates from college. And Alex will have something very special planned for his graduation present.

**Warnings: **Graphic descriptions of sex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or the film _Daniel y Ana_.

**Special Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend _Dragavon_ who embodies all of the same nerdy qualities that make Justin Russo so wonderful. This one's for you, bud.

**Chapter Nine**

_May 30, 2015- The Russo Family Loft- 9:22 AM_

"Jerry, would you hurry up! We're going to be late to Justin's graduation, _again,_"Theresa Russo scolds her husband as they both try to get ready for their eldest son's commencement ceremony.

"I know, honey. But I'm having trouble with this _tie_." Jerry frustratingly demonstrates his ineptness at getting dressed when his sausage-like fingers clumsily fumble with the sloppy knot on his paisley necktie.

When Theresa sees how her spouse struggles to tame the length of cloth around his neck, she suddenly feels sorry for him. The man may know his way around a sandwich, but when it comes to dressing up for special occasion he's all thumbs.

"Awww, come here my _snugly bug_. Let me help you," she coos at him with a tender smile.

Relieved by his wife's offer of assistance, Jerry relays his gratitude, "Thanks, sweetheart. I don't know what I do without you. I'm just so nervous. Do you realize that Justin will be the first Russo ever to graduate from college?"

As Theresa's nimble fingers start to undo the disastrous fastening around Jerry's neck she tells him, "You're welcome. And of course you'd be lost without me, everybody knows that. But really, babe, what do you have be so nervous about? You're not the one that's going to be standing at the podium giving the valedictorian speech today. Justin is. If anyone should be anxious, it's him."

Jerry nods in agreement. He then cranes head back while his dutiful wife lifts the starched collar of his white dress shirt so she can maneuver the tie around more easily. Next, with a couple of well executed loops, the necktie is securely fastened into a perfect Windsor knot.

Turning around to face the mirror above their shared dresser, he inspects Theresa's handiwork and likes what he sees. Still, there's something missing. That's when he remembers that he hasn't splashed on any of his favorite aftershave yet.

But when he goes to pick up the familiar blue glass bottle off the top of the dresser, his wife twists her mouth with disgust as she immediately derides him, "_Ay Dios_, Jerry, not the _Aqua Velva_! Sorry, honey but that stuff _stinks_!"

Dropping the cheap drugstore fragrance back on the flat lacquered surface, he saunters up to his fiery-tempered wife who is dressed to kill today in a sexy little red hot dress that must have cost a fortune. Not that he minds (okay, maybe just little because money still doesn't grow on trees). In any case, Theresa maybe pushing fifty, but she's still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

As he continues to stare appreciatively at the curvaceous Mexican woman, Jerry emits a hungry growl as he suddenly reaches out to wrap his beefy arms around Theresa's still slender waist. She gasps in surprise as she feels herself being pulled towards her husband.

"Jerry! What's gotten into you?" Theresa asks with a girlish giggle while she places her hands on her husband's surprisingly firm biceps.

Leaning in, he proceeds to nuzzle her long neck with the side of his face. Taking in her exotic scent he replies with a sigh, "So my aftershave stinks, huh? That's not what you said last night when my tongue was..."

However, before Jerry can even finish that sexually charged sentence, their youngest son Max suddenly bursts into their bedroom unannounced. Shocked at the sight of his mother and father locked in an intimate embrace he cries out, "Oh gross, old people smooching. My eyes! My eyes!" All the while his hands try to block his vision from the spectacle before him.

Theresa immediately withdraws from her husband wearing a scandalized expression on her face. "Max Russo! Don't you knock before entering a room?"

Jerry, who is blushing like a whore in church, clears his throat as he tries to regain some decorum. "_Ahem!_ Y-yes, your mother is right. You should listen to her about the knocking and stuff."

_Crap, first Justin and Alex, and now Mom and Dad...why is everybody in this house so horny all of sudden, _Max wonders to himself.

The overwhelming feeling of ickiness not withstanding, he suddenly remembers why he went into his parents' room in the first place.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you guys know that Uncle Ernesto and Grandma Maggie just got here," the youngest Russo sheepishly announces.

"Oh good. What about Kelbo and Meagan?" Jerry asks his son.

"Uncle Kelbo walked through the portal in the lair about an hour ago before any non-wizard relatives showed up," Max happily reports. But then he adds with some sadness, "Aunt Meagan sent an email to Justin earlier this morning telling him that she won't be able to make it. But his gift is on its way. Sorry Dad."

Feeling snubbed once again by his younger sister's refusal to participate in any family functions, Jerry Russo angrily grinds his teeth as he says, "Typical Meagan. Would it kill her to set aside her grudges for one day? One _stinking _day is all I ask. But _nooooo_, she has to be difficult."

Worried that her husband's sour mood might put a damper on the day's festivities, Theresa tries to soothe his ruffled feathers as best she can. Lovingly, she places a delicate hand along his jaw line then slowly turns his face toward hers. "Sweetheart, remember what Dr. Neely said about your blood pressure. Don't let yourself get upset. _Our_ son, our first born is about to graduate _sum cuma laude_ from Columbia University. Think of it Jer...We'll finally have child that we can brag about."

Leave it to his clever little wife to come up with a way to make him feel better. "You know Theresa, you're right. Let's get a move on then. We don't have a moment to lose to claim those bragging rights!" He then takes his spouse by the hand to lead her out of the room.

Irked by his parents' blatant disregard to his feelings, Max charily reminds them, "Oh, guys...I'm standing right here. You know me, _Max_...the heir of the Waverly Sub Station Empire."

Both Jerry and Theresa stop and take a moment to appraise their youngest child. Then after a beat or two mother and father burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Max...don't be silly," Theresa breathlessly says in between chortles. "Your father will run the Sub Station into the ground before you can inherit a thing!"

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Jerry concurs with his wife's conclusions, "It's true, son. At the rate we're going, we'll be out of business in six months!"

"Yeah, yeah very funny. I've been hearing the same tune since I was kid. '_We're broke' _or _'The Sub Station is on its last legs'. _Don't forget Dad, I have access to the books now so I know _exactly _how much money you're raking in every month..." Max crosses his arms over his chest as he smiles knowingly at his father.

Surprised by her son's declaration, Theresa's eyes narrow with suspicion as she asks her suddenly guilty looking husband, "Jerry...what is Max talking about?"

Alarmed by the possible disclosure of the true figures of the shop's daily cash receipts, Jerry tries to distract his wife by not-so-gently pushing her out the bedroom door.

"Come on, Theresa. We don't want to be late. Don't forget what happened when Justin graduated from high school. We got stuck standing in the area reserved for the _bad_ _parents_. You don't want us to be known as the bad parents now, do you?"

"_Estas loco hombre? _Stop pushing me Jerry- I can walk on my own. Let's go then. But don't think for a minute you're off the hook. We're going to take a really good look at those accounting ledgers tomorrow after the shop closes _comprendes_?"

Giving Max a heated glower that definitely conveys '_Thanks a lot, moron'_, Jerry reluctantly answers his wife, "Yes, dear. I _comprendo_."

lllll

"Alex, will you stop fussing over my hair! Everybody's here already and because of _you_, we're running late."

Already feeling pressed for time, Alex Russo quickly runs her delicate fingers through her brother's freshly cut raven tufts while she chides, "Listen, Justin. You may be okay looking like a total_ nerd-ling _on stage today. But I'll be damned if I let any brother of mine step out of the house looking like one of those geeks on _The Big Bang Theory_!"

"Sheldon or Leonard?" Justin snippily asks his sharp-tongued sister as he raises his eyebrow with a slight air of superiority.

"_What?" _Alex asks him in return, clearly not understanding the nature of the question.

"Sheldon or Leonard?" Justin reiterates. He then adds, "Because if you say Sheldon, while I'm envious of his encyclopedic scientific knowledge, he comes across as a bit of a stiff. Now Leonard I can identify with. He seems to be a more likable fellow and..."

Throwing up her hands with exasperation, Alex cries out, "Are you even listening to yourself? Who cares? Sheldon and Leonard _aren't_ real, Justin! Besides, you should know by now that all of you people look alike to me, so it doesn't matter, alright?"

Slightly rebuffed by her insensitive comment he scowls at her. "What do you mean by _'you people', _Alex?

"You know, _geeks_," she nonchalantly answers him, shrugging her shoulders like it's no big deal.

Frowning, Justin lets his sister know that he doesn't like being corralled in with the rest of the nerd-herd. "Gee, Alex. It's nice to know you hold me in such high regard."

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings, _Jussy-Wussy_?" Alex teases with a wicked gleam in her eye as her lips curl up into a sexy smirk.

"Don't call me that," he warns her. "You know I _hate_ it."

Alex just throatily laughs, well aware that Justin's statement is a big fat lie. They both know that he becomes putty in her hands every time she uses that nickname on him. Even now while he may appear unhappy about it, the adorable pout on his lips says otherwise.

"You know you're so cute when you get mad," Alex tells her brother in a sultry tone.

As she watches Justin try to fight a silly grin from forming on his lips, Alex's own devilish smile broadens even more as her fingers slowly wrap around the silky material of Justin's red tie. Once she's got a good firm grasp on the strip of cloth, it serves as a tether which she uses to pull him closer to her. To Alex's delight, it doesn't take long at all to align their bodies just the way she wants, breast to chest.

Justin, who is caught off guard by the sudden contact, lets out a stuttering breath as his questioning gaze bores into hers. Being in such close proximity to Alex is much too dangerous. The intoxicating scent of her perfume is already driving him crazy. But now with the softness of her supple figure smashed up against his, his intellect gives way to lustful thoughts. As he loses himself in her dark, mysterious eyes his fingers long to strip every stitch of clothing from her body while his mouth waters with the anticipation to explore and devour every inch of her until she's begging for mercy.

As pheromones conspire to rob Justin of his senses, lust begins to supersede reason. And all he knows right now is that he wants to kiss Alex's inviting lips, hard and passionately. The desire to steal her breath and perhaps her soul with the harmonious union of their mouths is overwhelming. Excitement surges throughout his central nervous system as a steady pulse of electrical current fires off synapses which in turn send delicious tingles to every part of his body. He can actually feel the frissons of his arousal from balls to bone.

However, the one remaining sliver of logic that remains inside his sexually addled brain tells him that acting on his desires would be unwise. With his graduation less than an hour away and the majority of the Larkin-Russo clan waiting anxiously for them downstairs, having his way with his baby sister right now wouldn't be the most prudent of moves.

Yet, when Alex deliberately grinds her hips against his, Justin can feel his once-dormant phallus suddenly spring to life as it stiffens against his sister's rolling pelvis. Justin curses under his breath for having a sister so bewitching and at the same time be so vexing. In spite of her limited sexual prowess, instinctually she knows precisely which buttons to push to bring out the animal in him. It only takes another twist of her hips to make his entire body ache for hers. And judging from that evil glint in her eyes, the little minx knows exactly what's happening to him.

Still, Justin is painfully aware that intellect must prevail over raw hot passion no matter how tempting the latter maybe.

"A-Alex, stop it!" he growls at her through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed by that fact that his tantalizing sister is being such a cock-tease.

Alex giggles at her brother, reveling in the joy of seeing him so hot and bothered. "What's the matter big brother?"

When Justin refuses to answer her, Alex smiles wittingly at him before lowering her gaze to the rampant bulge in his pants. "Looks like you need someone to give you a 'hand.' Let me see if I can help you with that," she whispers huskily while unashamedly placing her right hand on the prominent swelling of his crotch.

Justin, who is shocked by her incredible boldness, gulps down an uneasy breath which makes his Adam's apple bob up and down. "W-what's with you? Have you lost your mind?" he whispers at his surprisingly brazen little sister. He can hardly believe that it's _her_ hand that's sensuously caressing the outline of his erection over his pants. It wasn't so long ago that Alex shied away from such shamelessness. Especially in light of the fact that they have yet to consummate their relationship even though ardent declarations of reciprocating love have been made.

lllll

_Weeks earlier…_

When the Russo siblings' respective relationships with Juliet and Mason imploded so abruptly and dramatically, the specter of hurt feelings and bad memories still lingered. Sadly, both long-term romances had been founded and then weakly supported upon the fickle premise of physical attraction and adolescent infatuation which was fine when you're in high school.

However, as they grew into adulthood, Justin and Alex experienced an acute awareness that forced the siblings to realize that their busy lives could longer be ruled by raging hormones and idealistic puppy love. The Russo's needed something more tangible and sustaining to appease the need for genuine love and affection that could no longer be fulfilled by their teenaged crushes. Therefore, it was ironic and quite shocking to the siblings that the passionate and lasting relationship they tried to find with their chosen supernatural partners could only be achieved with each other.

And yet, no matter how deep their mutual feelings run, one glaring truth remains - it's still _incest. _

There's no getting around the cold, hard fact that they are related by blood, no matter how many times Justin has tried to rationalize it in his head. Just the very idea of the taboo conjures up a whole slew of undesirable connotations which makes him feel wrong and dirty at times.

Naturally, the logical side of his brain tells him unequivocally that a brother and sister shouldn't feel the things that he and Alex feel for one another. Still…every time he's near her all it takes is just one touch, a shared glance, perhaps or even the soft brush of her pillowy lips against his to dash all of his analytical thinking to hell.

He _loves_ her, damn it. It's all he cares about. And he won't allow social norms (wizard or mortal) keep him from his sister – _ever_.

Nonetheless, Justin as well as Alex know that while this newfound affair of theirs feels right and wonderful to them, there are still real and terrible consequences should their incestuous relationship ever be discovered.

As the older and _wiser _sibling that he's always professed to be, it's still quite jarring sometimes to love his baby sister in this wholly different albeit forbidden way. Nevertheless, he's had time, _years_ in fact, to come to terms with the illicit passion that burns inside of his very soul. And although his feelings go against every moral tenet he's sworn to obey and uphold, Justin knows with every fiber of his being what he wants. He wants a life with Alex, come hell or high water. And if he has to go defy the very fabric of his nature to do it, then so be it.

Yet in spite his determination to make his dreams come true, he's still nagged by the one question he's been afraid to ask: does Alex really want the same things he does? Does she feel the same way – like the earth would stop turning on its axis if _he_ were to spurn _her_ love?

So, after much soul searching, Justin has decided to take a mature approach by confronting his fears thus avoid committing the same mistakes he had with Juliet. He's convinced himself that by actually _talking_ about their feelings he and Alex will resolve their issues once and for all.

In fact, deep in his gut he knows that if their bond is be a lasting one then it got to be based on more significant principles such as deep understanding and un-abiding love that comes from years of shared hardships and joys. As brother and sister they already have a firm foundation. And yet, he still can't help the sense of worry constantly churning away in the pit of his stomach. Should they become full-fledged lovers, will he and Alex have the necessary building blocks to raise and fortify such a union when it seems the whole world is against them? He certainly hopes so.

Perhaps Alex has sensed his anxiety. If so, that would explain the reason why she decreed that she and Justin should to abstain from having full-on sex. It didn't seem to matter to her they've been secretly "dating" each other for the better part of a month. Of course as a (horny) guy, Justin balked at first. Soon enough though, in her unique way of explaining things, Alex made him see that this was the right course of action for them. How else would they overcome the trauma of their first forced encounter if they didn't take things slow and easy?

Therefore, it stands to reason that by not rushing things and actually taking the time to get to know each other as _man_ and _woman _rather than _brother_ and _sister_, Justin and Alex can work towards a more meaningful relationship.

Furthermore, by allowing _time_ to play a major factor in their blossoming relationship, the remaining emotional scars (from the terrible circumstances that brought about their unorthodox romance) can finally begin to heal. Lastly, Alex points out to her astounded brother that while this process may prove to be a long and arduous one, there's still the hope that one day she will eventually be comfortable with the notion of physical intimacy as well as a deep emotional connection.

After hearing his sister out, the ex-wizard owlishly blinks at her as her words seep into his consciousness. Moments later, to his pleasant surprise, he actually finds her argument to be sound, flawless and full of level-headed maturity. And Justin almost smiles to himself when he realizes how grown up his little sister is in spite of outward appearances to the contrary.

There's still a small part of him though that feels a twinge of disappointment that they won't be fooling around like he wants.

But when she tells him, "Hey, don't look so depressed! I love you, you egghead! And I don't mean family love either, if you catch my drift."

Well, it may not be the most romantic declaration of love he's ever heard. But knowing Alex as well as he does, this is probably the closest she'll ever come to admitting how she really feels about him. So naturally Justin is elated, now that he knows he's not in this thing alone, thank Merlin.

Feeling relieved, he resolutely faces the reality of their unique situation by accepting her terms.

At first, they're as chaste as angels. _But_…as time stretches on, the siblings soon discover that the asceticism of their self-imposed abstinence has inadvertently enticed their desire for the forbidden act itself.

And after weeks of fighting their (unnatural) urges, Justin and Alex give in to their feelings and try to find ways to assuage their needs for closeness without actually crossing that invisible line. Thanks to Alex's inventive mind and mischievous use of magic, they've been able to have plenty of hot and heavy make-out sessions in different parts of the loft and wizard's lair without the rest of the family becoming the wiser of their tawdry secret.

During the day their entanglements are usually quick and stolen moments when their parents' attention is diverted elsewhere. Their younger brother Max, who is complicit with his older siblings' relationship, usually serves as look-out and covers for them so they can kiss and hug like two hormonal teenagers in love.

But late at night, after everyone has gone to bed, Justin waits a few minutes before silently crossing the hall to slip into his sister's bedroom. And it's there that she waits for him, smiling impishly with wand in hand, ready to cast the necessary spells to prevent discovery of their clandestine love affair.

Alone at last, under the cover of darkness and magic, the would-be lovers can finally express the burning affections they possess for one another.

And very much like their knock-down-drag-out fights, these nightly encounters usually go on for hours. But unfortunately for Justin, the heavy petting and dry humping always leave him in a hot and bothered state that he finds difficult to suppress. Eventually, when he doesn't think he can take anymore of the rubbing, touching and squeezing between them, the evenings usually end with him waiting for Alex to fall asleep so that he can race to the bathroom for a very hot and very long shower.

Only there, beneath the scalding spray of the showerhead, can he finally find the relief he so desperatley needs as he unleashes the pent up arousal built up in his loins. Much to his chagrin however, it never takes long for Justin to achieve this goal. With just a few well executed strokes on his aching member he brings himself to a quick yet roaring orgasm. Every time he cums hard and fast like this, he's always fascinated by the way his dick throbs and twitches as it shoots a steady stream of white hot semen which splatters all over the tiled shower wall. And it's all he can do not to cry out his sister's name as he rides out the crest of his ecstasy.

Afterward, feeling spent yet still unsatisfied, he toddles off to his own lonely bed to mull over his frustration. He wants his sister so badly he can almost taste it. But when he thinks of the pact he's made with her, he growls in anger. How can he be expected to keep himself _and_ his penis in check when his every waking thought is of fucking Alex six ways to Sunday?

It sure doesn't help his cause when every cell in his body craves to put an end to his suffering and just throw her down on any flat surface and screw her until he can't see straight. _Oh God! _Just the thought of being skin to skin with her makes him hard again. He'd give anything right now to have Alex underneath him while he pounds her into the mattress.

But then out of nowhere, like a bucket of ice water, the instinctual need to protect his sister usually kicks in, effectively dousing the flames of desire. And that's usually followed by a great sense of shame which prevents him from taking things any further. Besides, he knows that Alex is still apprehensive about going over that final threshold with him and he refuses to take her until she's ready.

_Holy shit! Who knew that having scruples would turn out to be the ultimate cock-block? _

Of course Alex hasn't said a word about his little (well, not that little) problem so far. But Justin can sense her nervousness in the way her body stiffens every time he tries to remove an article of clothing or he says or does something that reminds her of that dreadful night. So for her sake he's put a strangle hold on his own passions by imposing restraint through sheer force of will.

Self-denial though has its price since it's left him in a state of constant heightened arousal. Just seeing her walk into a room with her hips swaying to and fro as her breasts bounce ever so slightly causes him to have instant erections. Of course this always happens when his parents happen to be around. So in order to avoid the awkward questions that might crop up due to the huge tent in his pants, the ex-wizard must dash away at every inopportune moment, like some madcap superhero, to rub one out. In fact, Justin has jerked off so many times in the last three weeks, he believes he can feel the onset of carpal tunnel syndrome.

However, setting all of the cloak and dagger sexual hi-jinks aside, there have also been tranquil moments between brother and sister that have been spent together in mutual contemplation.

Lying side by side on either Justin's bed or Alex's, each will ponder over the startling and yet remarkable ways their relationship has changed.

While both of them fully acknowledge that they will remain brother and sister no matter what happens (blood ties are forever after all and impossible to dissolve), they are something more than family now. And yet...the right word to describe _exactly_ what their astonishing connection is still continues to elude them.

Others, if they were to learn of their incestuous entanglement, would probably label Alex and Justin as freaks of nature- sick and twisted perverts that deserve to be shunned from the rest of respectable society. The siblings have discussed this very real consequence, at length. And they've weighed the pros and cons of what their secret could mean for their future. If discovered, their family would most likely be destroyed. Their Catholic mother would especially be horrified because of her deep roots in the Church.

Their father, on the other hand, might be supportive of their relationship, like Max is. After all, Jerry Russo is an ex-wizard who knows as well as they do that incest isn't exactly frowned upon in the Wizard World despite what that twisted sorcerer had told them. Especially since it was through his wizard history lessons that all three Russo children learned that the five great magical families were all founded and propagated through incestuous marriages. However, Jerry would still remind his two eldest children that as a full wizard, Alex still runs the risk of losing Justin because he's a mortal now.

Unfortunately, it's the one undeniable truth they can't escape -even as brother and sister they are still subjected to the very same rules that forbid wizard and mortal unions.

"It's by decree of the Council, Alex. No human will ever be allowed to _live _in the wizard realm, you know this," Justin reminds his sister one night.

"But you're an ex-wizard _and _a Monster Hunter. Aren't you like their top guy in the Order of George Michaels? That's got to count for something, right?" Alex argues her point with the tenacity of a trial lawyer.

Kissing the tip of her nose, Justin gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he tells her, "First of all, it's the_ Order of St. George _which is named after the legendary first millennium dragon slayer. George Michaels is the pop singer that got caught giving some guy oral sex in a public toilet. And secondly, I was only granted the position at the behest of Professor Crumbs as a conciliation prize after _I_ lost the competition."

Alex growls in frustration as she throws her hands up. "So what!" she nearly yells.

Reluctantly, her voice drops a few decibels when her older brother motions her to take it down a notch or two.

"You've proven yourself, haven't you?" she hisses angrily in an effort to keep quiet but failing miserably. "Didn't you single-handedly take out that den of flesh-eating zombies last year? Or what about the time you lead the team that captured and contained the Loch Ness Monster? If it wasn't for you the Scottish countryside would have been _trampled_ like Tokyo in a Godzilla movie!"

Justin smiles at Alex's conviction and for the way she's been obviously keeping track of his hunting activities even though she's pretended not to care. "Hey, I'll have you know that Nessie's not that bad. The only reason she even left the loch in the first place was to go after the evil Druids that were poaching her eggs."

"Okay, _whatever_. Anyway what are we going to do about _us_? Our relationship is _doomed, _Justin!" Alex whines over the hopelessness of their unique situation.

Moved by her outburst, Justin swiftly sweeps up his sister into his strong arms. "Ssssh, baby. We're not doomed. It's okay. We'll figure it out, like we always do." He then plants a series of soft reassuring kisses across her forehead as he pulls her in even tighter.

Snuggling closer to her brother's warm body, Alex still doesn't feel reassured that she and Justin will ever find an answer to resolve their woes.

"How can we fix this? The wizard realm won't let us be together _unless_ I give up my powers. And even if that happens, we'd still have sneak around in the mortal world because we're breaking the law here! So basically we're _screwed_ any way you look at it. I don't want to lose my magic. But I also don't want us live the rest our lives hiding how we feel, pretending that we're not a couple. Gosh, it's all so unfair!"

"I know. But I don't care what anybody says, Alex. I love you and I'm not going to give you up without a fight. We'll find a way, I _swear_ it," Justin professes as he kisses the top of her head.

Alex rises from his chest to stare down into his eyes as she emphatically tells him, "I love you too, Justin. And if you say we'll find a way to be together, then I believe you." She then leans in to fuse her lips to his, sealing their resolve to stay together forever with a kiss.

lllll

Back in the present as Alex recites the _Go-Through, Mo-Through _spell, Justin wants to pinch himself to see if he's dreaming. This has to be a dream because he didn't just see his sister's hand smoothly phase through both his pants and boxers like a hot knife through butter. His breath hitches with disbelief. This _can't _be the same woman that seemed so timid and demure just the night before. Wasn't she the one that refused to lift up her tank top so that he can suckle on her nipples? And didn't she snap her legs closed when he tried to feel his way up her naked thighs?

As Justin continues to rack his brain to find some plausible explanation for Alex's risqué behavior, he suddenly recalls overhearing his sister telling Harper over the phone last week that she was getting him a _very special _graduation present, and that it's going to be a _huge _surprise. Was _this_ what she meant? Not that he's complaining or anything. But what happened between then and now that's made the usually timorous girl so wanton and reckless all of a sudden? Soon enough though, all of Justin's burning questions, along with logic and reason, are thrown out the window the instant he feels Alex's dexterous fingers quickly find the thick blood-engorged member housed within the layers of cloth.

As for Alex, she certainly wastes no time as she slowly begins to stroke the length of Justin's erect penis after capturing the organ firmly in her grasp. As she continues to pump her small hand up and down, she smiles when she hears her older brother's moans and grunts of appreciation. All the while she's loving the way his hardened flesh throbs within the soft palm of her hand.

However, the dark-haired young woman soon discovers that the friction between her hand and her brother's penis is dry. And if she's not careful she's is liable to rub Justin raw, resulting in injury. Therefore, lubrication is needed here to aid in her efforts to give him pleasure. And she knows right where to get it. Carefully, she runs her thumb and fingers over the sensitive tip of the hot thick cock which is already weeping with a copious amount of per-ejaculatory fluid. Making sure her hand gets nice and moist, Alex then proceeds to coat the entire length of the quivering phallus with its own natural secretions. Meanwhile, her left hand tightens its grasp on the red tie, ensuring a not-so-easy escape for Justin. She then re-doubles her efforts to get him off by increasing the frequency and speed of her strokes.

Justin gasps as he senses the difference at the way his sister's nimble fingers now easily glide up and down the warm smooth skin of his shaft, sapping any desire to break free of Alex's fetters. Faster and faster she goes, pushing him ever closer toward the edge of his sanity. He groans at his sister's touch which makes his member feel like it's sheathed in velvet. Justin's breathing becomes increasingly erratic as he completely submits to the steady movement of Alex's warm hand on his twitching cock. It won't be long now before he's erupting like Mt. Vesuvius all over her working fingers.

Closing his eyes, Justin moans, "Oh, Alex! That feels so _fucking_ good. Don't stop, baby. Please don't stop!"

Alex, extremely pleased by Justin's reaction to her ministrations thus far, starts to manipulate his genitals even faster as she hotly whispers to him, "I have no intention of stopping, Justin. But, if you think this feels amazing, just you wait until tonight."

However, Justin's pays no heed to the mention of plans for an evening filled with promise and passion. He's too far gone at this point and the only thing he can concentrate on is the sinful sensation of Alex's tiny hand moving steadily over his throbbing dick. He wants to touch her so badly in return. Yet, he knows that if he does he'll lose what little self-control he has left. So he decides to keep his hands at his sides while his sister continues to masterfully jerk him off.

Meanwhile, as Alex pushes him further and further towards that glorious finish line, Justin's hazy eyes flutter open only to discover her unflinching gaze upon him, greedily drinking in his every expression. The white hot intensity reflected in those dark lust-filled pools mirrors his own and he's overcome by it. The very knowledge that it's his own baby sister's hand snugly wrapped around him, bringing him closer with every stroke to the brink of oblivion is almost too much for the former wizard to take. And unlike the first time she nearly brought him off with her hand, this time it's of her own volition which makes the experience all the more arousing.

Licking his dry lips, Justin touches his now sweaty forehead to hers as he rasps, "_Ah Gawd! _Alex_, _if you keep this up I'm gonna cum in my pants!"

Alex's core which is already dripping and throbbing with need, pulses even more when she hears her brother's impassioned cry. She can hear the desperate need for completion in his gravely voice. So she mercifully gives it to him.

"Justin, let go," she huskily pleads with him. "I know you want to. _Please? _I want to_ feel _you throbbing and gushing inside of my hand. I promise to clean up all the mess. Go ahead and cum, baby."

As soon as he receives the go-ahead from Alex, Justin grunts and groans like a raging beast as he senses the familiar tightening of his testes just seconds before he releases the biggest load of his life all over Alex's hand. He moans as his knees immediately give way. Thankfully his sister is right there to catch him before he falls to the ground. And as the great big spurts of hot sticky ejaculate continually leave his shuddering body, Justin suddenly feels Alex crush her mouth over his to hungrily swallow up his cries of pure orgasmic bliss as she removes her soiled hand from inside his still fastened pants. He's so lost in his afterglow that he doesn't seem to mind when she surreptitiously wipes her fingers clean on the back of his pants.

As they start to kiss each other wildly, tongues and lips clashing with one another, Justin brings himself to touch Alex at last. Like a man possessed, Justin's left hand swiftly finds its way beneath the frilly skirt of Alex's dainty yellow dress so he can run his fingers up her thighs. His other hand has already slipped inside the bodice to play with her perky breasts.

Adoring how silky smooth her skin feels beneath his touch, Justin slides his exploring fingers closer to the juncture between her legs. He's somewhat shocked yet elated when he makes the unexpected discovery that not only is his sweet little sister not wearing any panties, her vagina's juices are flowing freely just for him. Furthermore, he's able to ascertain very quickly that the more he stimulates the pebbling nipples of her breasts the wetter she gets. So he continues to tweak and rub the sensitive peaks until he has Alex cascading like Niagara Falls.

God, what he wouldn't give to have a taste of her right now, to bury his face between her trembling legs and delve his tongue into her hot moist center to extract its sweet, sweet nectar. But there's no time for that now, so Justin will have to appease his appetite with a small sample of Alex's essence. Mustering up a ferocious sounding growl, he suddenly pushes his sister back against his desk, grabs her by her tiny waist and then lifts the young woman effortlessly to deposit her upon the flat wooden surface.

As his chest heaves and his nostrils flare, Justin positions himself to stand between Alex's spread legs. Next, he hikes up the bottom of her dress all the way to her waist, exposing her wet folds to his hungry eyes. Then without any warning he takes two rigid fingers and plunges them deeply into his sister's slick entrance. Afterward he begins to piston them in and out of her pussy at a merciless pace as his thumb presses down on her swollen clit. Meanwhile, his other hand buries itself in her long raven locks as he attacks the curve of her neck with his mouth.

From the moment Alex feels Justin start to rub the sensitive little nub she hisses between clenched teeth, her back sharply arches while her eyes tightly squeeze shut.

"Oooooo, Justin. _Fuck, _just like that. Don't you _dare_ stop!" Alex begs with labored breath as her brother continues to penetrate and stimulate her vagina with his skilled fingers. Relinquishing her hold on the strip of silk around his collar, she firmly plants her hands on Justin's desk, anchoring herself. As she surrenders to Justin's seduction, her head tips back allowing the glossy ends of her long black hair sweep across the desk's top.

"You like that, Alex?, Justin throatily rasps between nips and kisses. While his hot breath fans across the flesh of her neckline, he adds, "Do you like it when your big brother fucks you with his fingers?" Not once does the frantic tempo of his thrusting digits slow down as he asks questions that he already knows the answers to. He can feel her wordless reply in the way her walls contract and then relax around his fingers as his thumb relentlessly massages Alex's throbbing clitoris.

Suddenly shock waves of pleasure assault her lithe body when Justin very deliberately curls up his long fingers inside her to graze her G-spot. Alex throws her head back as she's quickly rendered incapable of speech. Instead, she gives him a series of unintelligible whimpers and moans as spreads her legs even further.

Justin quickly looks down to see how swollen Alex's clitoris is. Judging from the bright red color and the way its distended, the erogenous little nodule is just begging for release. But as he prepares himself to start rubbing and pinching the engorged bundle of nerves in earnest to bring about her orgasm, there's suddenly an unexpected the knock on his locked bedroom door followed by the sound of his mother's concerned voice.

"Justin, are you alright, _mijo_? What's taking so long?"

Just hearing his mother's distressed cadence is enough to snap Justin back into reality...a reality that tells him that he's talking to the woman that gave birth to him while he's still knuckle-deep inside his younger sister. Naturally he panics.

"M-Mom, uh, s-sorry I w-was..."Justin sputters and stalls like the dying engine on an old clunker as he tries to come up with a believable story that would explain the delay.

Meanwhile, Alex knows that if she leaves it up to Justin they'll get busted for sure. Trying her best to ignore the terrible urgent need still aching away inside her nether regions, she's determined to rescue her hapless brother from an epic fail. As much as she hates curtailing what would have been one mind-blowing climax she knows that she's the only one fit to get them out of this awkward situation alive.

"Hey, don't worry Mom. We'll be right down", Alex answers her mother with unabashed confidence of a born liar.

"_Alex_?" Theresa exclaims with some astonishment. "What are you doing in your brother's room?"

"Relax, Mom." Alex smoothly tells her mother. "There was a problem with Justin's suit. The pants were too tight. Guess the _dorkster_ put on a few pounds." Alex snorts finding her own clever fabrication to be completely hilarious. "Anyway, we knew you didn't have time to let the waistband out. So I used magic instead. I hope that's alright."

Justin, meanwhile looks at her like she's lost her marbles. There's no way their mother is going to believe such a far-fetched story.

Anxiously, brother and sister wait it out as precious seconds of silence tick by. Moments later, their mother tells them to their great relief, "You know how much I _hate_ magic. But if it saved me the trouble of breaking out my sewing machine, then I guess it's okay. Good thinking, _mija_!

"As for Justin, no more enchiladas for you, Mr. Porky! Now hurry up, I don't know how long your father can keep Kelbo from telling your Uncle Ernesto that _he's_ Shakira."

"Will do, Mom!" Alex confidently answers her mother as she smirks at her mortified and astounded brother. He's probably still amazed by her uncanny ability to boldfaced lie in a time of crisis.

Meanwhile, Justin can't help the indignant thought from popping into his head, _Mr. Porky? What the hell? _

He then looks at his seemingly unruffled sister as he wonders_, How does she do that_? _How does Alex always manage to come out smelling like a rose while I'm made to look like a complete fool? _

Thankfully, Theresa is somehow convinced by the fish-tale Alex just fed to her. Just seconds later she walks away from the door with the _clack-clack_ of her stilettos trailing behind her. Cautious by nature, Justin waits a full minute until he can no longer hear the retreating footfalls. Only after he's assured that the danger has passed does he finally extricate his fingers from Alex's vaginal opening. Then in a surprising uncharacteristic move he absentmindedly places the saturated digits into his mouth to savor the taste that is uniquely Alex's.

"_Mmmm,_" Justin groans appreciatively as he sucks every trace of her fluids from his skin. After he's through licking his fingers clean, he apologetically looks at his visibly shocked sister.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. You just taste so good" Justin salaciously declares to Alex, who is now blushing from head to toe. He then wolfishly smiles at her before drawing her into a passionate kiss so that she too can taste what he's been raving about.

When the tangy sweetness of her very own juices is swept into her mouth by Justin's tongue, Alex's taste buds come alive as they rejoice over the palatable yet strange new flavor. She unabashedly moans as she thinks to herself, _mmmm...Justin's so right, I do taste good!_

Meanwhile, the necessity to breathe causes Justin to breaks away for a moment. Panting uncontrollably he adds, "And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to return the favor just now. Thank you, by the way. What you did was _wonderful_." Justin then slams his lips on hers again, pouring out all of his love and gratitude into the kiss.

The lustful oral exchange leaves Alex breathless and wanting. Yet, as good as it feels to have her brother's teeth and tongue ravage her tender lips, the need for precious oxygen soon takes precedence again, forcing their mouths to pull away from each other.

Once she's breathing normally, Alex says with a dismissive wave of her hand, "You're welcome. And don't worry about returning the favor. You'll just owe me for one tonight."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Justin frowns as he worriedly inquires, "Speaking of _tonight_...what's this _'big surprise' _you have in store for me?"

It's not that he isn't looking forward to his graduation gift from Alex. It's just that when it comes to his sister and presents (especially those involving magic) things don't always go according to plan.

Alex just smiles sweetly at her worrywart of a brother as she takes her time to smooth down her rumpled dress. She then gingerly hops off the desk to reach for her wand as she tells Justin, "Well, looks like somebody's been _eavesdropping_. Listen, Sir Snoops-A-Lot, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I guess not," he glumly admits. "But you know me, I _hate_ surprises."

"That's just too bad, _dork_," Alex quickly retorts. An evil little grin forms on her lips when she sees how Justin rolls his eyes over her very juvenile remark.

Next she casually points the working tip of her wand directly at her thoroughly defiled brother before adding, "Besides haven't you ever heard that good things come to those who wait? Now hold still so I can get you back to looking like you weren't just molested by your horny little sister."

"Fine," Justin begrudgingly answers her back.

In spite of his gruff exterior, on the inside Justin is extremely relieved and grateful for the magical assist since the feeling of cooling spunk in his pants isn't the most pleasant sensation in the world. But once his appearance is fully restored its former scholarly and dignified state he quickly remembers to tell his mischievous sister that under no circumstances is she to leave the house today unless she puts on some proper undergarments first.

lllll

_May 30, 2015 -Columbia University, Morning Side Campus -12:15 PM_

The rest of the day goes relatively smooth for Justin Russo, whose valedictorian speech turned out to be a rousing success with both his fellow graduates and the esteemed faculty members of Columbia University.

Still decked out in the traditional sky-blue cap and gown he had donned for the ceremony, Justin now finds himself surrounded by his extremely proud family and closest friends who all congratulate him many times over for his academic achievement and for the delivery of such a moving and inspiring commencement address.

Even Mr. Laritate, the retired ex-principle of Tribeca Prep, offers his well wishes. Justin is truly touched that the man had flown out all the way from his dude ranch in New Mexico just to see his favorite former pupil graduate with honors.

"You did good there, buckaroo," the rotund bespectacled bachelor praises the recent alumnus who is now fully grown adult. Herschel Laritate has a hard time believing that the confident young man standing before him now had once been under his tutelage as a teenaged boy.

_My God, time really does have a way of catching up to us all, _ Laritate muses as he reflects on how much the Russo children have grown up since he left New York City. Not only had Justin changed, his rebellious younger sister Alex had become a very beautiful young woman and an aspiring graphic designer from what he was told by her effusive parents. Even Maximilian Russo, who he had labeled years ago as a hopeless goofball turned out a lot better than he expected. _Who knew the kid had a head for business?_

Meanwhile Justin gushes as he shakes the retired educator's hand. "Thank you, sir. I feel so honored that you're here to share this day with me and my family."

"Nonsense, Russo. I've been looking forward to this day for a very long time. I just knew you'd make me proud." Justin smiles with the knowledge that he can now look at his former mentor in the mortal world as his equal. Suddenly a great sense of personal satisfaction overtakes him as both men continue to converse and pose for pictures.

_Too bad Professor Crumbs can't be here_, Justin sadly ponders as his thoughts turn to the _other_ instructor who also guided his footsteps on his journey through academia. However, he knows that Wizard Council members are strictly forbidden from attending any mortal ceremonial rituals such as weddings, funerals or in Justin's case a graduation unless they are related by blood to one of the participants. He can only hope that the wise old wizard is somehow watching him on this day via his crystal ball.

As the minutes wear on more accolades and praise are heaped upon Justin like laurels at his feet, all of which are well received and greatly appreciated.

_Yet_...he is still waiting and hoping to receive the one person's opinion that he values above all others- his sister Alex's.

Strangely enough, she wasn't amongst the first wave of well wishers. In fact Justin observed how she kind of hung back to watch him get ambushed by an exuberant Harper Finkle, who wanted to be the first to congratulate him.

_Guess old crushes diehard...poor Zeke_, Justin thought to himself as he lamented the glaring truth that his best friend still holds the number two spot in the obsessive redhead's heart.

Presently, Justin suddenly notices how Alex is conspicuously absent again as the now empty space that she had currently occupied cruelly taunts him. Where the devil is she? Did his sister finally decide she's had enough tedium for one afternoon and flash herself out of this place before the boredom totally consumed her?

No, she wouldn't do that, no matter how mind-numbing she may find this whole exercise to be. Alex knows better than anyone just how important this rite of passage is to him and she wouldn't miss the opportunity to offer up her own accolades albeit with a snarky twist that's so uniquely hers.

And as the seconds press on and she fails to reappear, her absence is felt even stronger. How can Justin continue to bask in this moment of great accomplishment and triumph if the person he loves most is not at his side? To make matters worse the bothersome twinge in his chest only serves as a cruel reminder that this day will not be complete unless he can share it with her.

Desperately, his green-gray eyes search for her beautiful face amongst the familiar throng friends and relatives and yet he fails to see her anywhere. Again he scans the surrounding area for any sign of the black-haired temptress in the pale yellow dress. But for some ungodly reason Alex seems to be eluding him. However, when at last he spots her standing just a few feet away from the enthusiastic revelers still swarming around him, snapping digital photos like the paparazzi, Justin breathes a sigh of relief.

However, judging from the sour grimace twisting the curve of her lips and the dissociated stance of her body, he now sees and understands that his outwardly anti-social sister is simply biding her time until the gaggle disperses so she doesn't have to endure any unwanted physical contact from their touchy-feely out-of-town relatives.

_Smart move for someone that usually doesn't like to be touched_, Justin concludes while his knowing gaze locks onto hers. Slyly, he nods his head in her direction as his wise gray orbs clearly convey the following message - _I'm onto you_.

Thanks to Justin's keen sense of observation, Alex Russo is quite aware that she's been called out by her astute brother. So her chocolate pools stare right back at him as she smirks mischievously.

Seeing the wicked little smile play upon his lovely sister's kissable lips only serves to dredge up the recent memory of what they did to each other earlier today. As the erotic scene replays in his mind for the umpteenth time, Justin blushes deeply as his uncontrollable arousal reemerges once more. Embarrassed by the momentary lack of self control, he offers up a quick prayer of thanks to the gods for the billowy commencement robes that have helped him conceal the raging hard-on he's been experiencing all day.

lllll

As for Alex, she couldn't be prouder of her big brother if she tried. Sisterly pride however didn't prevent her from noticing just how handsome Justin looked as he stood straight and tall behind the podium while he addressed the massive graduating Class of 2015 in a clear and unwavering voice.

Now she's not going to pretend that she understood all of the brainy junk he had to say, especially the part where he spoke of, "Progression without resolution is pretty much the epitome of stagnation… rather than a blueprint for success and personal achievement."

However, Alex did have a good chuckle when Justin later said, "Don't treat your heart like a mint condition action figure wrapped in plastic never to be played with. Go ahead and open that hermetically sealed package and put what's inside to good use."

_Ah, Justin and his dolls. He just had to work them into his speech somehow, didn't he? God, what a geek! And yet he's all mine_, Alex had lovingly contemplated with a smile.

Soon enough the female wizard is roused from her recollections when her father Jerry abruptly announces that it's time to go back to the Sub Station for the party being thrown in Justin's honor. That's when Alex sees her opening. Quickly sauntering up to her older brother she loops her arm through his and says with a sigh, "Sheesh! I thought those horrible people would never leave you alone."

"And by 'horrible people' you mean our family and friends, right?" Justin jovially points out as mirth dances gleefully in the depth of his eyes.

"Well, duh_ genius_! Who else do you think I mean?" Alex incredulously questions him in return as they start to walk away, arm and arm, from the sprawling university campus still teeming with a horde of present faculty, alumni and their respective loved ones.

lllll

Moments later, they're inside the multistory parking garage, where every member of their group prepares to board their individual vehicles. As Alex and Justin approach his silver Toyota Prius, their respective BFF's follow closely behind them. However, Alex has had her fill of her chatty friend monopolizing Justin's time today and has decided make a preemptive strike to rectify the situation and pronto.

_There's no way in hell that I'm going to let Harper hog the front passenger seat again like she did on the ride over here this morning_, Alex angrily vows as she remembers how she got stuck sitting in the backseat with the socially inept Zeke Beakerman. Don't get her wrong, Justin's best pal is sweet and all, but she doesn't speak Nerd. So half of what he said to her got lost in translation.

Furthermore, Alex Russo maybe many things but stupid she ain't. She's been onto Harper's little game to wheedle her way into Justin's good graces since the very beginning.

From the moment the one-woman fashion disaster found out about his breakup with Juliet, Harper has been trying to run a surreptitious campaign to win the heart of her life-long crush any way she can. For almost three weeks straight the redhead has been bombarding Justin with unwanted attention and showering him with stupid little gifts. And all while Alex has been forced to watch from the sidelines, jealous yet powerless to stop her friend from shamelessly throwing herself at her brother, not caring if she's humiliated by his continual rejection.

The whole thing is just incredibly sad and extremely pathetic considering the fact that Harper _already_ has a boyfriend that for some odd reason is completely crazy about her. And although Harper and Zeke have been an established couple for years, Alex can't understand why she would still harbor this unnatural fixation for Justin.

Okay, Alex does understand to a certain extent...Justin _is_ cute, in that nerdy, bookish sort of a way that makes a woman like her want to just dirty him up. And if truth be told the man does have a hot looking ass. Then there's those electrifying greenish-gray eyes of his that make her want to melt like a delicate snowflake on her warm pink tongue. And don't get her started on his deceptively thin-looking lips. Justin has proven many times over that his austere looking pucker can passionately and skillfully steal her breath away each and every time that he kisses her.

Oh yeah, Alex can see why her best friend would still carry a torch for her big brother after so long. But unfortunately for Harper Finkle and all womankind _everywhere,_ Alexandra Margarita Russo has already staked her claim on Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo. And she isn't about to relinquish her ownership of him anytime soon. Heck, if she could plant her flag on that adorable tush of his, she would, just so everyone will know that the boy is hers, plain and simple.

However, while the sad fact remains that she may not ever get to publicly declare Justin as hers (for very obvious reasons) that doesn't stop her from feeling covetous or possessive every time another female takes notice of what rightfully belongs to her.

Alex still smiles as she smugly proclaims to herself, _Sorry girls, but this nerd's been taken off the market again. And this time it's for keeps. So back off bitches!_

With that train of thought, Alex casts a wary glance over her shoulder in her best friend's direction, deciding right then and there to suddenly call out, "Shotgun!"

In that instant Harper's boisterous face crumbles as her plans to sit next to Justin again are foiled by her one true friend. "But Alex..." she whines not caring how desperate she sounds to those around her. "I wanted to sit in the front seat with Justin again!"

"Sorry Harper, my bad. Anyway, why don't you ride with Zeke. You know, _your boyfriend_? Remember him...the one you've practically ignored all day so you can drool all over Captain Jim Bob Dork-wood over here?"

Miffed at having the name of his favorite comic book hero maligned in such a manner, Justin immediately sets out to make the situation right. "First of all, Alex it's _Sher_-wood, not _Dork_-wood, as in the Sherwood Forest of Robin Hood lore. And second of all, I'm standing right here!"

"Zip it, _egghead_. You've already graduated, so nobody cares what you think anymore!" Alex argues back while secretly loving their never ending banter.

In the meantime, regardless of being shamed to remember the faithful, loving man at her side, Harper tries to vehemently protest her banishment. Yet before she can open her big fat mouth, her clever wizard friend has already sneakily muttered a persuasion spell under her breath that craftily convinces both Harper and Zeke to squeeze into the back of Jerry Russo's old delivery truck instead.

"That's sounds like a great idea, Alex! Thanks for suggesting it," Harper chirpily states in appreciation, completely unaware that she and Zeke are under the affects a magical enchantment. "Come on Zeke, let's go! We can get to the shop sooner to help Mr. and Mrs. Russo set things up."

Zeke grins adoringly at his girlfriend as he takes her hand then leads the way to Jerry's rickety vehicle. "Sounds like a plan, Harper," he happily acquiesces.

Alex grins from ear to ear as she and her brother watch their friends pack themselves like sardines into the bucket of bolts that passes for a viable mode of transportation. However, her victory is nearly squashed when Justin turns to her to sternly say, "Alexandra Margarita Russo, I saw what you did. And it wasn't very nice."

Turning to face the chronically righteous goody two-shoes, she replies with an impish grin, "Oh, don't be such a party-pooper! So I used a little spell. Big deal! It might not have been nice but I had fun. And that's what's important here. _Me_ having fun. Besides, how else was I suppose to get you all to myself?"

Dropping his arm from Alex's, Justin discretely interlocks their fingers then gives her hand a gentle squeeze. Next as he looks deeply into her lipid brown eyes he whispers, "Alex, you don't have to use a spell to get my attention. You already have it. Don't you know by now that every time I see you the rest of the world disappears for me? _You _are all the magic that I will ever need."

Alex, clearly touched by her brother's sentiments, briefly smiles up at him with the goofiest of grins. God, how she loves this hopelessly romantic doofus.

But as sappy as she might be feeling right now, she knows that she still has to keep up appearances just in case there are any remaining relatives lurking about. So she puts on her best disgusted sister expression, rolls her eyes and scoffs, "_Pssht_, you can be so _cheesy_ sometimes, you know that?"

Instead of feeling bothered by Alex's obvious slight to his sensitive nature, Justin takes it all in stride. He knows her well enough to realize that she's play acting, putting on a terrific front to distract any curious on-lookers from the undisclosed truth- that he and his baby sister are head-over-heels in love with each other.

lllll

_May 31, 2015 - Waverly Sub Station 1:20 AM_

"Well, that was one _hell_ of a party!" Kelbo Russo rollickingly proclaims as he slings an arm around his older brother's shoulders.

A very tired and perturbed Jerry looks at his screwball younger sibling like he's just grown a second head. "Are you kidding me?" he asks the man that he sometimes regrets giving his powers to. "If you think that having the cops called on us _twice_ because you just had to have your third encore of '_My Hips Don't Lie' _while you were in full blown Shakira regalia, then _yes_ it was one hell of a party!"

The full wizard has yet to take his leave even though the festive gathering has been over for a couple of hours now. With the exception of Zeke Beakerman and his girlfriend, Harper Finkle, all the other guests had already vacated the premises the first time the police showed up to shut down their celebration. As the departing revelers rushed to the sole exit like rats from a sinking ship, many of the non-wizard guests were left to wonder exactly how the Russo's managed to get Shakira to sing at Justin's party in the first place.

Of course when the law enforcement officers took one look at Kelbo (wearing Shakira's skin) gyrating his hips on the makeshift stage, all was forgiven that first go-round. The Russo's were let off with a lenient warning about "keeping the noise down" in exchange for autographs from their favorite Latina pop icon.

But then Zeke, being a huge fan of the alleged Colombian-born singer (despite the fact that he knows she's really a 47-year old male wizard in disguise), enthusiastically called for that damned third encore of his favorite Shakira song.

And Kelbo being Kelbo, he happily obliged him as he would any other of Shakira's adoring fans. Only this time the not-so-sage wizard decided that the only way to do the tune any justice would be to flash in his entire stage orchestra to accompany him.

Needless to say, the ear-splitting concert-like decibels managed to not only blow out a few of windows from the surrounding shops, including old man Greenwald's, they also attracted the unwanted attention of nearly the entire 13th Police Precinct. Only this time they weren't so willing to look the other way. Ultimately, to Jerry's great unhappiness, they proceeded to fine the sub shop owner with a slew of infractions from disturbing the peace to hosting a live concert without the proper permits.

However, if there was one silver lining to this disastrous evening it was the blessed fact that Kelbo maintained his magical facade as Shakira without any hiccups as far as anyone could tell.

But Merlin only knows what the lingering repercussions will be for this musical farce. And as far as Jerry Russo and the rest of his immediate family are concerned, his baby brother has long overstayed his welcome. They all love Kelbo dearly, really they do. Yet they would all agree that he's so much easier to take in smaller doses.

After ensuring that Shakira's band and all of their instruments had been magically transported out of the Sub Station, Jerry finally rounds on his brother to give him a piece of his mind. "Okay Kelbo, you caused enough trouble for one night. So it's time for you to go. Bye-bye and thanks so much for almost costing me my business license!"

Failing to realize that he had definitely pushed the envelope too far with his antics, the much taller Kelbo needles his shorter brother in the ribs as he emphatically claims, "Ah, I was only trying to have a little fun. You're just _jealous_ because I look better in skin-tight black Lycra."

"Out, Kelbo!" Jerry warns him as he points a stubby finger towards the kitchen where the family wizard lair lies just beyond the walk-in cooler door. When he sees his younger brother slowly shuffle his feet like a dog with its tail between its legs, the sub shop owner angrily crosses his arms over his chest to show his unwelcome guest that he means business.

Fearing another family squabble, Theresa steps in to try to defuse the escalating situation when she addresses her brother-in-law," Look, Kelbo, Jerry's right. Maybe the party did get a little out of hand. Anyway, why don't you go home and let things cool off, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you ought to know that Jerry's always been bit of a grouch. At least our mom always said so. Anyway...bye Theresa."

Mrs. Russo bids her quirky brother-in-law farewell with a quick peck on the cheek.

"_Buenas noches_, Kelbo," she tells him pointedly.

Not bothering to say good-bye to his angry brother, Kelbo Russo makes tracks to the kitchen, but then he suddenly stops mid-stride to face his two nephews, his only niece and their wicked awesome friends. Raising his hand he fondly says, "Bye kids. Maybe next time you can visit me in my new pad in the Wizard World."

"Sounds good, Uncle Kelbo," Max pipes up with a yawn while Alex and Justin nod in agreement.

Then just before he disappears through the cooler door, Kelbo tells his brother's children, "Just one thing though: make sure you don't bring your father since he's such a buzz-kill."

"GET OUT, Kelbo! I mean it!" Jerry yells for the last time, totally pissed that his brother just called him a buzz-kill in front of his family.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going! _Sheesh_, Jer. You outta learn to relax more. It's really good for the old ticker."

The cooler door closes just in time before a giant squirt bottle (that Jerry just hurtled through the air with deadly accuracy) hits its shiny stainless steel surface.

lllll

_May 31, 2015- The Russo Family Loft- Justin Russo's bedroom 2:43 AM_

"Psssht, Justin. You awake?" Alex whispers at her brother from the foot of his bed.

When she only hears a loud snore followed by a muffled, "_Mmmphft, go away Grandma, I don't want any pudding_," that's when she realizes with unshakable certainty that the King of All Geeks is currently slumbering away in Dream Land.

_Damn him! Now what am I going to do?_

"I don't believe this," she groans aloud to no one in particular.

Didn't she just tell Justin to wait for her in his room so she can take him to his surprise? What part of, "Don't fall asleep," didn't he understand? Hell, it's the catchphrase to one of his favorite horror films of all time, _A Nightmare on Elm Street. _

Of course if the dummy was actually awake he'd quickly clarify how much he prefers the 1984 Wes Craven classic versus the lame 2010 remake. Lord knows, how many times she's listened to Justin's fan-boy rants over the years regarding his presumption that any horror fan worth his salt knows that there's no way a light-weight Jackie Earle Haley could ever hold a candle to Robert Englund. And as much as she hates to admit it, Alex is inclined to agree- 80's Freddy rocks.

"Oh, hell. Now I'm starting to think like you too!" Alex chides her still sleeping brother. "You're so lucky you're hot and I want to do you, Nerd-Boy. But how do I wake you up?"

Racking her brain for ideas, she finally decides to take a cue from old Freddy Kruger himself. But she can't send just any old movie monster into Justin's dreams, because knowing him, he'll probably stop his screaming long enough to ask them for an autograph. No, it can't be anybody famous or infamous as the case maybe. It has to be somebody_ really _scary that's guaranteed to scare the living daylights out of her big brother and chase him right out of his dreams.

Then like a thunderbolt out of the blue, the perfect solution pops into her head and she almost kicks herself for not thinking of it before. Smiling deviously, Alex reaches down to quickly slip her wand out of her boot. Next, she points the magical instrument towards the snoring man on the bed as she recites the following words:

_Freddy, Michael, Pinhead and Jason, they all look like wimps when Man Tooth does the chasin'!_

Alex then cackles to herself the moment a green eerie light emanates from the tip of her wand to cast its unnatural glow over Justin's unsuspecting form. To her great surprise it doesn't take long for the spell to take affect when she sees her brother begin to thrash and writhe on the bed in fearful throes of the nightmare quickly unfolding inside his subconscious.

Rocking from side to side, Justin starts to mutter desperate phrases like, _"Stop it!" _and _"Please help me, Mommy!"_ as his amused sister looks on.

_Boy, Man Tooth must be really doing a number on Justin if he's calling for Mom already, _Alex deduces.

lllll

_Meanwhile In Justin's Dreamscape..._

Being chased sucks. And when you're being chased by some freakazoid boogeyman that's determined to show his range of his ghoulish faces all at once, it's the _suckiest_ thing to be subjected to.

But as Justin Russo continues to run for his life down an endless wooded path getting slapped in the face by bushes and low hanging tree branches, he can't understand how he even got into this predicament in the first place.

One minute he was swimming in a deep blue ocean chasing after Alex, who was a mermaid for some reason. Justin remembers how she kept slapping her scaly fish's tale on the ocean's surface, splashing her brother with huge salty sprays of seawater to keep him from catching her.

Then in the next instant the scene had drastically changed when he was transported onto dry land. Justin suddenly found himself in the arboreal surroundings of a dense forest under a dark moonless sky. Alex was now gone and the only thing remaining was the eerie quiet that always precedes impending doom. As his eyes darted around desperately, he was bordered by an infinite series of tall proud redwoods casting dark foreboding shadows and tangled underbrush. It appeared as if the trees themselves were closing in on him cutting off all exits to a safe haven. With no possible means of escape in sight, there was a sudden sense of entrapment that felt downright claustrophobic.

With his suffocating fear ever mounting, Justin's poor heart beat faster and faster. And the deathly quiet did him no favors when the only sound he could hear was the wheezing of his own heavy breathing. That was until his ears made out the unexpected rustling of leaves and the distinctive crunch of twigs snapping from underfoot.

"Who's there?" Justin called out in as manly a voice as he could muster, while praying the whole time that his playful sister would come out from behind one of the many trees to tease him about his scaredy-cat ways.

However, when the silence was abruptly broken by a very familiar voice hissing out his name, Justin Russo abandoned all hope of this dream having a happy ending.

"_Oh, Jussssstin_," the creepy disembodied voice whispered again, the jeering inflection resonated through the dry leaves that hung from gnarled branches. Sadly for Justin, the tone was unmistakable - it was the same one that made him wet the bed until he was twelve years-old.

And even though he's all grown up and reason told him that his fears were irrational, Justin still couldn't stop cringing over the possibility of coming face to face with the supernatural entity that tormented him throughout his childhood again.

Turning his body in all directions, Justin's eyes were wide-open with fright as they frantically searched every corner the gloomy looking woods for a sign of the dreaded terror known only as Man Tooth. However, when his cagey surveillance revealed nothing sinister lurking about, he breathed a sigh of relief.

But Justin (who is life's favorite butt monkey) should have known that his victory over his qualms would be transitory at best. Yet, nothing could have prepared him for the chilling sensation he felt when a pair of cold clammy hands suddenly clamp down on his shoulders from behind.

Fearful though he was, Justin still dared to cast a wary glance over his shoulder, where he unwittingly found himself staring into the nightmarish pasty visage of his nemesis from his formative years - _Man Tooth_.

"Hello, Justin..._missed_ me?" the frightening stalker of children's dreams asked of his favorite victim.

Justin quickly shut his eyes as he trembled from head to toe. Repulsed by the close proximity of the monster, he was unable to answer him, so he shook his head from side to side in a negative response.

As if sensing Justin's fear, the petrifying apparition tightened his hold on his victim then leaned in even closer to whisper in his ear, "Is that a 'no'? Gee, that's too bad 'cause I missed you and all the fun we had when you were a kid. Lemme ask you something...are you still a_ bed-wetter_, Russo? Let's see if we can find out for old time's sake, hmm?"

Angered by Man Tooth's insinuations about his terror-induced incontinence or lack there of, Justin suddenly finds his voice to fight back. "Listen here, I'll have you know that I haven't had a single incident since I was twelve. So why don't you _fuck off_! I'm not scared of you anymore."

The boogeyman just laughed at him, "Oh, wow. Cuss words, Justin? Looks like you've grown a pair of brass ones. I'm almost impressed." He then removed his icy cold fingers from Justin's shoulders so he could slither around to his front. When he saw that the young man standing before him had open his eyes to bravely regard him, Man Tooth decided that playtime was over.

With devilish thoughts prancing about in his head, the ghoul's mouth split open with that trademark toothy grin of his that always made him look even more ghastly in appearance.

Man Tooth then leaned in really close, invading all pretense of personal space, to very casually address his prey, "Hey Justin...guess what?"

"_What?_" Justin tried to sound tough on the outside while on the inside he was quivering like a bowl full of Jell-O.

_"BOO!"_ was all the boogeyman said. Yet it was enough to make Justin break into a mad dash while yelling for his mommy.

Still screaming his head off, the ex-wizard sprinted blindly into the woods as fast as his powerful legs could carry him. Like a scared rabbit, Justin ran and ran and ran trying to evade capture.

Presently, Justin is still racing toward some unseen finish line, while his overworked heart pounds incessantly against his ribs. He's already getting tired. And to his detriment, he can feel the exhaustion seeping into his aching muscles while his lungs burn from lack of air. Deciding to quickly take in the scenery as it rapidly zips by, Justin soon discovers that no matter how far or how long he's gone into the forest, he can't seem to shake the devious monster that's still in hot pursuit.

Of course Man Tooth, being an incorporeal spirit, doesn't require things like oxygen or rest, so he can easily keep up the chase until the nightmare runs its course.

"_Nightmare_...of course! How could I be so stupid?" Justin thinks aloud, slapping his forehead as he almost trips over a tree stump that he's sure he'd passed several times before.

_That's the thing with dreams, déjà vu can really mess with your head._

"You really want me to answer that?" Man Tooth mockingly asks, his voice sounding like it's coming from directly behind Justin.

Not wanting to turn around to find out, Justin simply yells, "Shut up, Man Tooth! It was a _rhetorical_ question!"

Justin quickly rights his footing, then resumes his trek forward while trying to prod his analytical mind into telling his subconscious what to do next- which is kind of a difficult thing to do right now when he's got a maniacal ghost breathing down his neck at every turn.

"Think Justin, think! What do people do in nightmares to wake themselves up?" he asks himself as he feels his legs grow weaker and weaker.

But just as Justin's body is about to succumb to total fatigue, the answer comes to him like a heavenly revelation from above. "That's it!" he cries out, snapping two fingers for emphasis. Coming to an abrupt stop, Justin's chest heaves with great effort to refill his lungs as he slowly turns around to face his dogged pursuer.

Meanwhile, Man Tooth who is clearly surprised by Justin's sudden halt, manages to still look quite menacing as he begins to creep ever closer to his intended target. Smiling like a rabid jackal, he raises his hands out in front of him, wiggling his long boney fingers.

"Any last words, Russo?" the ghoulish creeper asks, just mere inches from nabbing his prize.

Now that he has a means of escape, Justin Russo smirks triumphantly at the confused boogeyman. "Yeah, as I a matter of fact I do."

Astonishingly, the impenetrable woodland suddenly vanishes from directly behind Justin only to be replaced by a steep jagged cliff overlooking an unfathomable chasm.

Incredibly the yawning abyss appears to be five times the width of the Grand Canyon with no way of determining where it bottoms out, if at all.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind rises up from out of nowhere, violently whipping through Justin's hair signaling him that it's time to go. Touching two fingers to his brow, he salutes the night prowler as he offers up a contemptuous grin.

Man Tooth can only look on in horror as the young man deliberately walks backwards until the heels of his shoes are teetering over the craggy edge of the precipice.

"What are you doing, Justin? Are you crazy? You're going to _fall!_" Man Tooth points out with a tremulous voice but makes no move to stop him.

Spreading his arms out, Justin Russo appears not to have a care in the world as he smugly replies, "That's _precisely_ what I have in mind. By the way, how's this for my last words- _Fuck_ and _You_?"

Then with a great whoop he hollers out, "_GERONIMO!" _before he vaults off the rocky overhang with a back flip and then plummets into the vast gorge waiting to swallow him whole.

_TBC..._

A/N: And there you have it, Chapter 9. Okay so I have good news and bad news.

The bad news is I so wanted to get to Alex's monkey wrench plus Mason and Juliet's plotting and scheming. Sadly, I'm afraid my muse had other plans. Truth be told, she's a very persuasive little thing that often gets her way no matter how well I plan things in advance.

The good news is I've already starting writing Chapter 10 and there will be_ mucho sexo_, the bloody monkey wrench (at last) and a dollop of vampire/werewolf machinations.

In the meantime, I hope that you liked this latest chapter. I really put a lot of effort into it to make it extra special for my loyal readers. Please let me know what you think, good or bad by clicking the little button below.


End file.
